Back to Me
by othlvr16
Summary: Brooke left her high school sweetheart behind to go to school where she meets someone new. They have a life together until now...moving back to Tree Hill with her daughter...and possible reuniting with her true love...BALEY and BRACHEL...
1. Where Does it Start?

**A/N-So this is the new Baley story I mentioned in an author's note in my story Two Worlds Collide. This is the longest first chapter that I have done so hopefully you all enjoy it. Most of this chapter is flashbacks, but I needed a back story to start the actually story so here it is. REVIEW AT END PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Where does it start?

_Brooke Davis and Haley James stood in front of each other with tears in their eyes. It was two days after their high school graduation and nothing changed between the two lovers._

"_So, this is it. You are just going to leave."_

_Brooke shrugs her shoulders._

"_Haley we want different things. We want to go to two different schools. It's just the way it has to be."_

"_But what about us?" Haley asks through her tears._

"_There is no 'us' at least not anymore."_

_Haley nods her head and steps closer to Brooke and places something in her hand._

"_Goodbye Brooke."_

_Brooke watched Haley walk away and then looked at the symbol in her hand. It was a symbol of a promise. A promise of forever only the promise didn't last very long. And it sucked._

* * *

That moment was when it all changed for me. I lost my first love and I didn't think I would find that love again mostly because I wouldn't let it. After my heart wrenching break-up with Haley there was really only one person who could help me get through it. My best friend, Nathan Scott.

_

* * *

_

Nathan Scott walks into the bedroom of his best friend's room and sees her crying. He sits down on the bed next to her and Brooke buries her face into his shoulder.

"_Haley and I broke up."_

"_The hottest couple in Tree Hill broke up, but that's like insane."_

_Brooke hits him in the chest and pulls away from him._

"_You're supposed to make me feel better."_

_Nathan puts his hands up in defeat._

"_What happened?"_

"_I got accepted to NYU."_

_Nathan smiles and hugs Brooke._

"_That's awesome Brooke; it's your dream school."_

"_I know that, but Haley doesn't want to leave North Carolina."_

"_Oh! You two were headed down different paths then?"_

_Brooke nods her head._

"_It hurts Nathan. She was my everything."_

_Nathan brings Brooke closer to him and soothes her._

"_Hey, it will be okay Brooke who knows maybe in New York you will meet a great girl and be able to fall in love again."_

"_Not like Haley," Brooke mumbles._

* * *

The truth was I don't think I could ever love anybody like I loved Haley. I guess it had something to do with my first love. They say that nothing can compare to that, but someone got close, really close.

I first met her my second year at NYU she was a transfer from some college that I can't think of at the moment, but the moment I met her we became the best of friends.

_

* * *

_

Brooke turned the corner while she was reading her book and bumped into someone at the same time knocking all of their stuff to the ground.

"_Oh my god I am so sorry," Brooke said quickly as she gathered the other person's books._

"_It's okay, I should probably watch where I am walking," the red head said with a laugh._

_Brooke looks up and smiles._

"_But I was reading."_

_The girl sticks out her hand and Brooke shakes it._

"_Rachel Gatina."_

"_Brooke Davis."_

_Rachel smiles and hands the book that Brooke was reading to her._

"_Lessons by Kim Pretikel…great book."_

_Brooke smiles at the new girl and nods her head._

"_Absolutely."_

"_I should probably go, but I'll see you around."_

* * *

That was a turning point for me. Rachel and I become friends shortly after that and we did everything together. When Rachel kissed me for the first time about 2 weeks later I knew I was a goner.

_Brooke and Rachel were in Brooke's dorm room studying when Rachel stopped writing and looked over at Brooke. Brooke stopped what she was doing and looked at her friend._

"_What are you looking at?"_

"_You are so beautiful do you know that," Rachel says as she blushes and lowers her head to the bed._

_Brooke smiled gently and brought Rachel's head back up._

"_That was a very nice thing for you to say."_

_Rachel blushes again._

"_I meant it."_

"_Well you are beautiful as well."_

_Rachel chuckles and moves closer to Brooke's lips and softly kisses her. Brooke stays still. When Rachel pulls away she starts to have a mini break down._

"_Oh my god Brooke I am so sorry…I shouldn't have done that I am so stupid."_

_Brooke starts to laugh and she puts her hand on Rachel's arm._

"_Rachel its okay I wanted you to do that."_

_Rachel smiled shyly at Brooke._

"_You did."_

_Brooke nods her head._

"_I did. Now come here," Brooke says with a smirk as she grabs the back of Rachel's head and brought their lips closer together._

* * *

That was the start of our relationship and I have to say that it was a pretty good one at that. It didn't take us that long to say I love you and it didn't take us that long to make love either. We continued to date for that entire year until the unthinkable happened. I didn't think it would be a possibility for us. I didn't know what Rachel's view on it was, but I was glad to find out that it was the same as mine.

_

* * *

_

It had been the perfect night already. It was their 1 year anniversary and Rachel had everything planned for awhile. The first went dancing at a local club and then ate dinner at a nice cozy restaurant and now they were walking hand in hand along the beach. When they arrived to the place that Rachel wanted them to be Rachel stopped Brooke.

"_Brooke, I think there are things that I have to say to you and I hope that you will listen."_

"_Of course I will baby, what is it?"_

"_This last year has been the best time in my life and I fell for you and I fell hard. I know in my heart that I will love until the day I die. Now I don't know if this is the best way to ask this, but here it goes. Brooke Penelope Davis, will you do the honors in becoming my wife?" Rachel asks as she holds out the engagement ring to show Brooke._

_Brooke has tears in her eyes and as soon as she wipes them away she kisses Rachel softly and leans her forehead on Rachel's._

"_Yes," Brooke whispers._

* * *

That was a great night for me. As soon as we were engaged I called Nathan up and told him the good news. He was so happy for me and he told me he knew I was going to find love and he was right. Rachel and I sat down and started planning our wedding. We decided we wanted something small and not very expensive considering we were college students. I knew that I was going to make my own dress mostly because I found that I had a knack for fashion design. The ceremony was small and we liked it that way. Rachel's parents showed up and so did her sister Danielle. Danielle was 5 years younger than Rachel so she was 15. Rachel's parent's names are Steven and Stacy. Nathan and my parents attended on my side, Richard and Victoria Davis. I didn't really remember much about the wedding itself only that look in Rachel's eyes the moment that I said 'I do' it was complete and utter love.

We spent 2 weeks in the Bahamas for our honeymoon and we never left the hotel room except for like three nights other than that it was just me, Rachel, a bed and lots of sex. I had a hot, sexy wife. It was great.

It took only a few months and then we were discussing the next steps. It was children and when Rachel brought it up it was completely out of the blue.

_

* * *

_

Brooke and Rachel were lying in bed in each other's arms and Brooke's head was on her wife's chest.

"_Do you want kids?"_

_Brooke stops tracing small patterns on her wife's stomach and looks up at her._

"_I do, but where is this coming from?"_

_Rachel smiles and shrugs her shoulders._

"_I know that it is fast, but I guess I've always wanted to be a mom even when I was little. I really hope that you want that too because I think it would be great to have a mini you running around our newly bought house."_

"_Why can't we have a mini you running around?"_

"_Because I don't want to get fat," Rachel says with a pout._

_Brooke kisses Rachel softly on the lips._

"_It's a good thing that I want to get pregnant isn't it?"_

_Rachel smiles and kisses Brooke deeply and passionately._

"_We're really going to do this. We're going to have a baby."_

_Brooke smiles and rest her head back on Rachel's chest._

"_We're having a baby."_

* * *

That was a great day for us. We got everything prepared right away. First we told our families and then we told our friends. We went to the doctors and secured an OBGYN for Brooke and then we had the discussion on donors. Out of the blue Rachel said that she wanted Nathan to be the donor only if he was interested in being an uncle and not hold any rights against us and he agreed which made us all happy. We began the procedure and 3 months later we were sitting in the bathroom waiting for the test results.

_

* * *

_

Rachel was pacing back and forth asking the same question over and over again.

"_Is it positive?"_

_Brooke sighed for the 14__th__ time._

"_I don't know yet. I haven't looked."_

_Rachel stops pacing and kneels in front of Brooke._

"_Baby, whatever the test says it's going to be okay."_

_Brooke nods her head and picks up the stick sitting on the sink. She looks at the test and nods her head. She places it back on the sink and takes Rachel's hands in her own._

"_We're going to be mothers."_

_Rachel smiled brightly and kisses Brooke softly and then moves to Brooke's stomach and kisses it as well._

* * *

We were pregnant and we were super excited about it. Everyone started taking bets on whether it was going to be a boy or a girl and all Rachel and I said was that as long as the baby came out healthy that was all that matters. During our first ultrasound we got to hear the heartbeat and both Rachel and I had tears in our eyes. We also both decided that we didn't want to know the sex of the baby until he or she was born.

I was six months pregnant when we decided to think about names for our unborn child.

* * *

"_How about Adam?" Rachel suggests as she looks through a baby name book._

"_Um…no."_

_Rachel sighs and closes her book._

"_Well than what do you suggest?"_

"_Ryan."_

_Rachel looks at her wife with a raised eyebrow._

"_Boy or girl."_

"_Doesn't matter."_

_Rachel slowly nods her head._

"_That's okay I guess, but I thought we already decided on a name for a girl."_

"_Okay, so if it's a girl we can have Ryan be the middle name."_

_Rachel smiles and nods her head._

"_We still need to think of boys names."_

"_I have a feeling that we won't have to."_

"_Better safe than sorry babe."_

* * *

3 months later I was in labor ready to give birth to our baby and let me tell you it isn't a walk in the park and who ever thought of having babies without drugs were seriously insane because it hurts like a mother fucker.

"_Rachel I can't push anymore," Brooke says as she breaths erratically._

"_Yes you can sweetie just one more push and our child will be here okay, and it will be all worth it."_

"_Alright, one more push Mrs. Davis."_

"_OH MY GOD!" Brooke says before one more push that aloud a small baby to exit the birth canal._

_Cries of a newborn filled the room and Brooke rested her head against the pillow._

"_Congratulations mommies. You have a beautiful baby girl."_

"_You did so good baby," Rachel whispers to her wife after she cuts the umbilical cord._

_The nurse hands the baby to Brooke and she and Rachel look down at their daughter all nice and clean._

"_Welcome to the world Samantha Ryan Davis."_

"_She's so beautiful just like her momma," Rachel says with a smile._

* * *

Here I am 13 years later and I never believed it would happen to me. I don't know when it started, but it did and now I guess Rachel and I had enough. I guess some things don't last forever. The worst part in all of this is that our daughter Sam is going to suffer the worst. She's caught in the middle and you never want to be in the middle. You don't want to have to choose sides. It sucks not just for her, but for all of us.

I guess this is where my story actually starts.


	2. Pretending

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews of the new story that I created, I appreciate that immensely. **

**I know it maybe unconventional that Brachel would be getting a divorce after 14 years of marriage or so, but in reality sometimes it happens. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and as for what's going on in Haley's life…we will see that next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Pretending

When Sam was little, six or seven, she told Rachel and me that she wanted to become an actress. She said that she wanted to work for lots of money and then give us money. Ever since then we have watched Sam perform in all of her school plays and plays brought up in the community. Rachel and I are very proud of her. I remember sometime last year when she was sitting in her room going over her lines for the next spring musical I asked her why she wanted to be an actress. I asked her what the point was in all of it. Her response was that she could pretend.

That memory stuck out for me because all that Rachel and I have been doing is pretending. Pretending for our families, our friends, and our daughter, somewhere along the line Rachel and I wanted to stop pretending. Which leads us here to this point, the point where we decided who keeps what and who Sam lives with.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Brooke and Rachel are sitting at the table going over the papers in each other's hands.

"You checked out the house right? The one in Tree Hill because I don't want you two living in some shitty house."

Brooke smiles slightly.

"Yes, I checked the house everything is fine and Sam will do okay there."

Rachel nods her head and crosses stuff off of her list.

"So I figured that our joint bank account could be split in half so we could out our shares in our individual ones and then just close the account."

"Yeah."

"Am I missing anything?" Rachel asks her soon to be ex-wife.

Brooke thinks about things for a few seconds.

"Nope, I think that's covered. Has Sam started packing her stuff up?"

Rachel takes a sip of her coffee and then sets it down on the table.

"Nope, so I started for her. I only packed up half of her stuff."

"That's the way she would want it. Half the stuff with you and the other with me."

"I'm going to call her everyday and visit when I can. I refuse to abandon her," Rachel mumbles.

Brooke gets up from her chair and walks over to Rachel's. She takes Rachel's chin and makes her look at her.

"You would NEVER abandon her. I don't know where you are getting this, but nothing is ever changing the fact that you are her mother. Of course you'll see her and of course you'll talk to her. I didn't expect anything less."

Rachel nods her head and wipes away the tears that managed to escape her eyes.

"Thanks Brooke."

"Rachel, our marriage is coming to an end, but I hope that our friendship would stay intact."

Rachel smiles and nods her head.

"You're my best friend Brooke."

Brooke and Rachel sit in silence for a few minutes until Rachel speaks up again.

"This whole divorce thing isn't just about the kiss is it?" Rachel asks hesitantly.

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, it wasn't just you. Part of it was my fault I guess."

"Brooke, you never forced me to kiss her."

"That's where you are wrong. In many ways I think that I did."

Rachel stays silent while she stares down at the cup of coffee on the table.

"I should've loved you more. It wasn't fair to you that there wasn't just you in my heart and I wish that it wasn't that way, but it just is."

Rachel looks up at Brooke and grabs her hand and kisses it softly.

"The truth is I knew that the entire time I just thought that maybe one day you would forget about Haley and let me in all the way. I just never happened."

Brooke nods her head sadly.

"Maybe things were supposed to happen like this. Maybe we were destined to meet and to have a child and realize that through the love that we had we realize that we weren't soul mates or whatever."

Brooke smirks at Rachel.

"For being an editor, you sure do have a way with words."

Rachel smiles and nods her head. Brooke looks up at the clock and realized that Sam should be on her way home.

"So, Sam should be here shortly. Are you ready for World War Three in the Davis home?" Brooke asks slightly.

"I'm never ready, but bring it on."

* * *

A few minutes later Samantha Ryan Davis walks through the door of her house.

"I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen honey," Rachel yells back.

* * *

Sam walks into her bedroom and instantly freezes. It was obvious that her mother or mothers were in her room. There were boxes sitting in the corner and half of her closet is missing. Sam storms out of her room and marches into the kitchen.

"Why is my stuff packed?" Sam asks with her hands on her hips.

Rachel steps forward.

"Because I knew you wouldn't do it yourself."

Sam continues to glare at her mom and then looks over at her other one.

"I'm not moving."

"Yes, you are and nothing is going to stop that from happening," Brooke says adamantly.

Sam stomps her foot and runs into her room and slams the door.

* * *

Rachel sighs and turns to Brooke.

"Well that wasn't exactly World War Three."

Brooke chuckles and walks over to Rachel.

"No, but I have a feeling there will be trouble when Sam and I move to Tree Hill."

"She's thirteen Brooke. Her whole life is here any kid would be mad."

Brooke stares at Sam's closed door.

"Yeah, it doesn't really help me understand if I made the right choice or not. Maybe she should stay here with you," Brooke says with tears in her eyes.

"Brooke, don't do that. We already decided that Sam should be with you. We have joint custody and she'll see me a lot. She will just be with you longer so she can go to school and not have to attend two different ones in two different states."

"You always make things better for me Rach. I'm going to miss that."

Rachel puts her hand on Brooke's shoulders.

"I'll only be a phone call away, whenever you need me, you and Sam. I'll be there."

Brooke nods her head and brings Rachel into a hug.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Preview for next chapter:**

**Haley's life**

**Nathan's life**

**And many more things to come.**


	3. Tree Hill

**A/N-This chapter is a little bit different. It's mostly just informational so there is no dialogue between characters it's just Haley and Nathan's point of views so that we can get information on them. READ AND REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Tree Hill

**Haley's POV**

The moment that Brooke Davis walked out of my life was a day that I would never forget. I thought that she was everything and I felt as though my whole world was with her when in fact it wasn't. She was just a major part of it.

Going through high school Brooke and I never talked about the possibility that we would be separated from each other and until senior year we never thought about it…at all. But in the moment on that river court where we said our final goodbyes made my heart ache so much that I fell into a depression of sorts and nobody could get me out of it…not even Nathan.

All it took was to wake up in a hospital to realize that I needed to do better and so I did.

I went to school at UNC and got my teaching degree which made me considerably happy. I managed to get a teaching job at Tree Hill high where I was supposed to teach English and Literature which made me happy because they were my favorite subjects in school.

I've been teaching at Tree Hill High since I was about 27 so I have been teaching for about 8 years.

My dating life hasn't gone the way I wanted it to and I can only blame myself for that. I guess a part of me has always kept my heart for Brooke if she ever came back.

I've had a few relationships, but they never lasted longer than a year…except for one of them.

Her name is Erika Jensen.

I met Erika 3 years ago when she started teaching drama at Tree Hill high. The moment I locked eyes with her made me feel something that I haven't felt in a long time not since Brooke.

It took about 3 months before I got the courage to ask her out and the moment she said yes I was so happy.

As the days turned into months we fell in love and after the first year together I asked her to move in with me and she did. We have been inseparable ever since. I love her to death, but somewhere in the back of my mind that keeps saying if I ever see Brooke again that I might just risk everything I have to be with Brooke and it sucks.

Erika is different than Brooke. She has blonde hair and green eyes and she is a totally bookworm like me. She loves music and she loves art and she has passion that I haven't seen in somebody for a long time. She loves fashion and she loves Clothes over Bro's which made me choke on my water when she first told me.

I don't really know what has been going on with Brooke since it's been a good while since I have seen her, but I do know that she is a big time fashion designer and I know that she named her company Clothes over Bro's which made me laugh because it couldn't be even more truer.

Erika knows a lot about my history with Brooke, but there is one thing that I won't let her know because it's private and just between me and her and whomever else knew us back then.

Erika and I's 3 year anniversary is coming up and I have a feeling I know what she wants our next step to be and to be quite honest I don't think I want that with her. I'm comfortable with what we have, but I know she's not which makes me sad, but there really isn't anything I can do about it.

In 3 weeks I am going to get proposed to and I'm dreading it completely.

**

* * *

**

Nathan's POV

Being in the spotlight has always been a problem for me even in high school. Being the star of the Tree Hill Ravens and the star of the Carolina Tar Heels made me who I am today. I am currently in the NBA and I play for the Charlotte Bobcats, but in no means am I the only star player on that team. It took me a long while to make me realize that there really is no 'I' in team and I don't mean that literally. I was a jerk in high school, to everyone except my friends. Brooke and Haley have always been there for me and me to them, but sometimes I wish I wasn't their friend because some of the things that they make me do makes me want to scream.

Brooke and Haley have their secrets and knowing that I am the only thing that they have in common before makes my job really hard.

Haley told me not to ever tell Brooke that she is dating.

Brooke told me never to tell Haley that she is married.

Haley told me not to tell Brooke that she misses her.

Brooke told me not to tell Haley that she has a daughter.

Haley told me not to tell Brooke where she lives and what she is doing.

Brooke told me not to tell Haley that she still lives in her heart and that it won't ever change.

Like I said, being in the middle of Brooke and Haley sucks.

Being in the spotlight is way better than coming in between Tigger and Tutor-girl.

Just yesterday Brooke informs me that she is moving back to Tree Hill with her daughter and she asked me if Haley still lived there. I told her I didn't know and she seemed to except that answer and now it's too late to change it.

I can tell you one thing, the town of Tree Hill is going to have some drama.

**

* * *

**

A/N-I have a schedule worked out for this story so I will hopefully be updating it every Monday unless something serious happens so until next week…REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Before the Goodbye

**A/N-Another chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Until next time Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Before the Goodbye

_Rachel pulled away from the kiss and stared at her assistant._

"_I don't think I can do this Jenna."_

_Jenna smiled and walked closer to Rachel._

"_Didn't you say that your wife isn't paying attention to you? That she is in love with someone else."_

_Rachel sighed and nodded her head._

"_Still it's no cause for me to cheat on my wife."_

_Jenna trailed her finger up Rachel's arm._

"_You know you want to. You need to feel me, feel something isn't that right? Come on Rachel take a chance."_

_Rachel leaned forward and brought her lips to Jenna's closing in on a kiss._

* * *

Rachel woke up to the sun shining through her bedroom window, but she wasn't happy because today her daughter would be leaving her for awhile and she was sad about that, but there really wasn't any choice in the matter. She drew her bed and now she has to lie in it.

Rachel through on her robe and walked into her kitchen to make coffee knowing that Brooke would want some as soon as she was up. Once the coffee was finished she made herself a glass and sat down on the couch, but was surprised to see her daughter already there sitting on it.

"Sweetie, what are doing up so early?" Rachel asks as she sits down next to her daughter.

"Moving day, remember?" Sam says as she sniffles and wipes her eyes, a sign that she had been crying.

"I know," Rachel says as she sits her coffee down on the table and grabs her daughter into her arms and rubs her back soothingly.

It really didn't surprise Rachel any that Sam was up at this time. They always spend their mornings together ever since Sam was little. They would wake up, make cereal and eat it while watching cartoons, something they did even now, but ever since Sam had found out what her ma did to her mom they haven't really talked or made eye contact for that matter and that was over a month ago.

"Why did you do it?" Sam asks softly when she pulls away from her mother.

That was the ultimate question, wasn't it? Even to this day Rachel never really had an answer to the question not even when her wife had asked her the same one, but she felt that she owed her daughter an answer.

"Sam, the truth is that I don't really know and I was stupid and I made a mistake, but I never meant to hurt your ma because I love her a whole lot and that won't ever change."

"Then why are you getting a divorce?"

"It was a mutual decision baby and sometimes things just don't work out and that's the position we are in right now."

Sam nods her head and turns to her mother.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" Sam asks softly.

"No, I will never do that. _You _are my daughter and that won't ever change, never!"

Sam sniffs and nods her head.

"Good because I don't want that."

Sam puts her head back on her mother's shoulder and smiles.

"I'm going to miss this," Sam murmurs.

"Me too," Rachel whispers, "I'm going to miss you."

"You'll come and visit right?"

"Absolutely, as soon as you and your mom are settled and I have some free time I'll come and visit."

"I don't want you to be lonely," Sam mentions as she moves her head from her mother's shoulder to her lap so she could get more comfortable.

"As long as I can call you anytime I want then I'll be fine."

Rachel start threading her fingers through her daughter's hair and Sam sighs and contentment and slowly closes her eyes.

* * *

That was how Brooke found them when she woke up. Her soon to be ex-wife and daughter snuggled on the couch together and for a split second she couldn't help but think for a split second thought that maybe she could work things out with Rachel, but realized a few minutes later that they both would be miserable and eventually so would Sam.

Brooke yawned and made her way to the kitchen to start making breakfast. French toast was a favorite in the Davis household.

A few minutes later Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Morning."

Brooke turned around and smiled.

"Good morning, I saw you and Sam on the couch."

Rachel smiles and nods her head.

"For the first time in a long time she actually sat and talked to me. It warmed my heart."

"That's great Rachel," Brooke says as she turns off of the stove.

Sam walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table.

"I smelled food."

Brooke and Rachel laugh as Brooke hands Sam her plate of French toast.

"So, when are we leaving?" Sam asks.

"Later tonight, it doesn't take that long to get to Tree Hill so we'll leave later tonight."

Sam nods her head and turns to Rachel.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Brooke looks at Rachel waiting for an answer.

"Baby, I'm going to be fine. It's you I am worried about."

"Why?"

"Because you're my daughter and I will always worry."

Sam rolls her eyes and gets up to set her plate in the sink.

"Whatever you worry wart, I'm going in my room. In case you were worried," Sam says with a smirk.

Brooke chuckles and Rachel rolls her eyes at her daughter.

* * *

When Sam leaves the room Brooke takes a look at Rachel and can see the sadness coming off of her in waves.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"It doesn't matter Brooke, what's done is done and I can't undo it and besides you don't love me," Rachel says the last part in a whisper only Brooke heard it.

"Of course I love you Rach."

"Not like you used to, but you gave me one thing that I will always love you for."

"What's that?"

"Our daughter."


	5. And it Begins

**A/N-Another chapter and I hope you like it. Hopefully things will pick up soon. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: And it Begins

**New York**

Rachel walks into her office with a sad look on her face. She goes into her office and spots a dear friend and writer waiting for her.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

Lucas smiles and stands up.

"Well my editor has really neglected my calls and I had a feeling my best friend needed me more."

Rachel wipes the tears from her face and nods her head.

"They left yesterday, Brooke and Sam."

"I know, my brother called me, he told me to come see you so here I am."

Rachel sighs and sits on the edge of her desk.

"My daughter asked me if I was going to abandon her."

"Sam? No way. Why would she even think that?"

"Because divorce rates are up and child support is overwhelming. Plus I think those kids told my daughter a lot of crap about it."

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asks as he sits back down in his chair.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not really sure. Sometimes I just would like Brooke to actually mention Haley and why she had this huge affect her that I couldn't get at all."

Lucas sighs.

"I've known Haley since I was eight Rachel. I never told you about her mostly because Brooke and Nathan asked me not to."

"What's so special about her?" Rachel asks as she throws her hands in the air.

"Haley James had a way with stealing hearts."

"She knows how to break them too."

Lucas squints and starts to speak.

"What did Brooke tell you about their break-up?"

"She said that her heart was broken that's all."

"Both hearts were broken. Brooke wanted to leave Tree Hill and Haley didn't that was the majority of it. Both girls went their separate ways still loving each other."

Rachel looks at Lucas.

"Would Haley treat Sam right?"

Lucas nods his head.

"She's the motherly type."

Rachel swallows the lump in her throat.

"She better," Rachel whispers. "Okay, enough about that sad crap now let's talk about your latest book."

**

* * *

**

Tree Hill

"So, you grew up in this town?" Sam asks as she and her mother walk the streets of Tree Hill.

"Yep, it's where I was born and raised. It's where I met your uncle Nathan and Lucas along with your Aunt Peyton."

Sam nods her head and looks around.

"Why'd you leave?" Sam asks softly.

"Some things just didn't work out which is a good thing because then I wouldn't have met your mom and you wouldn't be here right now."

Sam nods her head and grabs her mom's hand.

"So, the new place for your store you said it is at some café."

Brooke nods her head and smiles.

"Karen's Café which is Lucas' mom's store building, she said that I could buy it so I'll probably get started on renovations right away, but first we have to get you enrolled in school."

"Mom already did that remember."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt if both of your parents look at the school you are going to."

"Didn't you go there?"

Brooke smirks and nods her head.

"That's beside the point girly. Come on we still have to get home and unpack the rest of our boxes."

"Is it okay if I call mom when we get back?" Sam asks with pleading eyes.

"You can call her anytime you want as long as it is at an appropriate time that is," Brooke says in an authoritative tone.

"Yes ma'am."

Brooke smiles and kisses her daughter's forehead.

* * *

"Okay class so I want you all to finish reading the next three chapters for homework. I have faith in all of you and I know you will get it done."

Haley smiles and hears the groans from her students.

"Now that's what I like to hear."

The bell rings and everyone files out of the class. Haley sits back down at her desk and starts to look through her papers. There's a knock on the door and it opens to reveal her girlfriend holding up a bag.

"Brought us some lunch."

Haley smiles and holds out her hand.

"So, there are some sandwiches and macaroni and cheese," Erika says with a smile.

"You sure do know how to spoil your girl don't you."

Erika smiles.

"If I didn't who would?"

Haley doesn't comment on the answer she just starts eating. Erika watches her girlfriend looking for any signs of tenseness coming from her and she doesn't see any. Something has been bugging her and she really needed an answer to some questions.

"Do you like kids?"

Haley looks at Erika with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a little out of the blue isn't it?"

Erika shrugs her shoulders.

"Well we never talked about it before I just wanted to know."

Haley laughs.

"I'm a junior high teacher Erika. Of course I like kids."

"Do you want any of your own?"

Haley freezes at the comment. She has only had this conversation once before in her life and by the end of senior year all the dreams they had for each other ended. Haley didn't want to do that here, but she also didn't want to lie.

"With the right person maybe."

Erika nods her head and looks around the classroom.

_Just not with me._

"I just remembered that I have to do something so I'll see you later," Erika says as she stands up.

"I'll see you later," Haley says with a frown.

Erika walks out of the room with a frown on her face.

_I don't know what to do anymore._

Haley looks at the closed door and frowns.

_That was weird. I wonder what her problem is._


	6. First Day Part One

**A/N-So, here I am with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: First Day Part One

Brooke and Sam walked the halls of Tree Hill junior high. Sam had a frown on her face and Brooke just looked happy, something that Sam didn't like one bit.

"What are you so happy about? Sam asks her mother before they reach the school office.

It was early in the morning so no students were at the school yet.

"You are going to school that is why I am happy."

"You are one weird adult do you know that?"

Brooke smiles at her daughter.

"I pride myself with that young one."

Sam shakes her head.

"Like I said weird."

Brooke and Sam chuckle as they walk into the office. Brooke walks up to reception with a smile on her face.

"We are here to see Principal Ashton."

The older woman smiles at Brooke and then looks at Sam.

"You must be Samantha."

"Sam," Sam utters.

Brooke nudges her side and Sam smiles at the lady at reception.

"I'll just go and tell him that you two are here."

"Thank-you."

Brooke watches as the lady walks into the Principal's office before she reprimands her daughter.

"Why were you so rude?"

"I don't like being called Samantha."

"Your mom and I call you that all the time."

Sam rolls her eyes.

"But that's different. You two gave me that name not anyone else."

"Sometimes I don't understand you," Brooke says as her eyes narrow at her daughter.

Sam smiles softly.

"And sometimes that is a good thing."

Principal Ashton walks out of her office with a smile on her face. The woman was somewhat young, but old at the same time. She was wearing a business suit and had blonde hair.

"So, I presume you are Sam."

Brooke glares at her daughter silently warning her not to be rude.

"Yes that's me and this is my mom."

"Aw Mrs. Davis, I'm glad to finally meet you. I wondered when I was going to hear from you other than the phone."

Sam and Brooke frown until Brooke realizes that Ashton was meaning.

"Oh, um, actually you weren't talking to me you were talking to my wife or rather ex."

Ashton blushed a little bit.

"I'm sorry things have been hectic and I just assumed. Anyways, Sam I think you will like it here and we actually have auditions next month for the spring musical so hopefully you will get a kick out of that."

Sam smiles and nods her head. Brooke turns to her daughter.

"I'll pick you up afterschool, okay?"

Sam nods her head.

"Yep, bye."

Brooke laughs and smiles at Ashton.

"I guess I'll talk to you soon."

Ashton smiles and nods her head. Sam looks at both of them with a small amount of anger.

"Count on it."

Brooke smiles at Ashton and looks at her daughter when she clears her throat.

"Bye Sammy," Brooke says before finally leaving the office.

Sam rolls her eyes and brings her attention back to principal Ashton.

"We tried to match your schedule at your old school and you are lucky to only have a few differences so I think you will be happy about that. Everything you need is actually in my office so if you'd follow me we can get everything squared away."

Sam nods her head and follows Principal Ashton into her office.

* * *

In the hallway Brooke was busy texting on her phone so she didn't see the person staring at the floor while they were walking. They both ran into each other without a moment's notice.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry."

"It's okay I didn't see you."

The two women pick each other off of the floor and when they stand face to face they both gasp.

"Haley?"

"Brooke?"

Both girls take the time to notice each other, to take everything in. Haley was wearing jeans and a blouse and Brooke couldn't help, but think that Haley must be a teacher here. She managed to get her dream and looking into those amazing green eyes it was like they were back in high school, together and in love.

Those same thoughts floated through Haley's mind when she took in Brooke's appearance. It might have been 17 years, but Brooke still took her breath away. She was wearing a business suit and Haley knew she was important besides the obvious notion that she was owner of Clothes over Bro's.

"I-I-I have to go," Brooke says in a hurry as she runs away from the scene forgetting her phone that was still on the ground.

Haley picks up her phone and stuffs it into her pocket. She would give it back to Brooke when she sees her or something.

"Wow," she murmurs to herself as she continues to walk towards her classroom.

* * *

Sam walks through the halls with her schedule in hand. She had hated her morning. It was filled with what she thought were useless classes even though her mother Rachel would have told her otherwise. She had Math first which she wasn't bad at and then she had gym which she despised even though both her mother's were cheerleaders. She had History after that. But now she was looking for her classroom she had English next and it was with James.

"You seem lost," a voice said next to her.

Sam glances at the girl and smiles a little.

"Yeah, I'm new so this part sort of sucks."

The girl laughs as does Sam.

"My name is Jenna."

"Sam."

Jenna smiles.

"Well Sam, which class are you looking for?"

"English with James."

Jenna smiles.

"That's my class too come on I will lead the way."

Sam laughs and follows who she hopes will become a close friend. Also not knowing that walking into the classroom of Haley James was going to change her life. Whether that would be bad or good is still undetermined.

**

* * *

**

A/N-I decided to split this into two chapters so you will have to wait for next week to see it only because I haven't written it yet.

**Also, I am looking for banner makers willing to make banners for any of my stories, even if I already have some done, but I would really like a banner for this story because I think it would make it supper great. So if anyone has those kinds of talents or would just like to give it a shot let me know.**


	7. First Day Part Two

**A/N-I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter. Here is the new one.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: First Day Part Two

**Haley's POV**

Of all the things I thought that would happen today, coming face to face with Brooke Davis was not one of them. I've always had this scenario in my head of me seeing Brooke again. The lingering thoughts that we would pick up where we left off, but I know in my mind that would be pretty useless. It's been a really long time for the both of us and I don't know what's going on in her personal life. Still with all those thoughts lingering in my mind, the one that stands out the most is, I love that girl.

I take a seat in my desk and wait for the next bunch of students to enter my classroom.

A few minutes later I see my door open and Jenna walks through it with another student next to her. She must be new.

"Hey Jenna, what do we have her?"

Jenna smiles and she and the girl walk further into the classroom.

"Ms. James this is Sam and she's your new student."

I stand from my desk and walks over to them. I hold out my hand for Sam to take and I smile when she does.

"It's nice to meet you Sam."

I watch as Sam nods her head and I can't help, but think that this girl looks familiar.

"Well you can take the open seat next to Jenna and soon the other students will start wondering in and then class will start."

"Okay," Sam responds.

Jenna shows Sam the seat that she will vacant and then I go towards my desk for the new attendance sheet I have. Then I see her name and my heart hurts a little more, _Samantha Davis_. Brooke has a daughter. And my dreams are crushed just a little bit more.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Brooke lies down on her bed after coming from her store earlier that morning. Seeing Haley had done a number on her and all she wanted to do was talk to somebody. She couldn't talk to her daughter because one, she was in school, and two, she didn't know of her past relationships. She could call Rachel, but then there is the whole awkwardness with them at the moment and she didn't want to mention Haley in front of Rachel so that left one person, Nathan Scott.

Brooke picks up her phone and dials the familiar number hoping that Nathan would pick up. She really needed to talk to him.

"_Brooke, why are you calling me?"_

"Because I just ran into Haley at my daughter's school."

Brooke hears a low whistle and she sighs.

"Nathan, why didn't you tell me that Haley works at the school you knew that I was going to enroll Sam in?"

"_It must have slipped my mind, but look at it this way Brooke. Maybe you can rebuild your relationship."_

"I don't want to hurt like that again Nathan."

"_I didn't mean like that Brooke. I meant as friends. You two used to be the best of friends before you wanted to move onto a loving relationship. Just try to be her friend and who knows maybe that's what you two need to move forward into something more."_

"Since when did you become so smart Nate?"

"_I was always smart Brooke, but nobody wanted to listen to me until high school was over."_

Brooke laughs when she hears Nathan chuckle.

"Thanks for talking to me Nathan. I just needed to talk to somebody."

"_It's no problem Brooke. I'm always there for you and Sam."_

Brooke smiles at his comment.

"Thank you Nate, but I'll let you go."

"_Bye Davis."_

"Bye Scott."

* * *

Afterschool Sam had given Jenna her number and told her that they should hang out sometime. Jenna had smiled and done the same. Sam walks out into the parking lot and sees her mother sitting in her car. Sam hopes in and smiles.

"So, how was your first day?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"My morning classes are lame, but I met a possible new friend."

Brooke smiles and starts up the car.

"That's great sweetie."

"When we get home I am going to take over the phone okay? I want to talk to ma."

"No problem, so tell me what is this friend's name?"

"Jenna and she is really nice. I mean we haven't really talked about our families yet, but I gave her my number and she gave me hers."

Brooke smirks at the comment and Sam huffs.

"Just because I gave her my number doesn't mean that I'm a lesbian you know?"

Brooke glances at her daughter as she makes her way to their house.

"I know, but still if it were to happen. I wouldn't care."

"Obviously."

Brooke laughs and pulls into her driveway.

"I'm glad that the first day was successful."

Sam smiles and hops out of the car. Brooke smiles and follows her daughter through the door.

* * *

Inside, Sam grabs the phone and heads to her room with a smile on her face.

"Ma, its Sam."

"_Baby girl, it's great to hear from you. How was your first day of school?"_

"As normal as first days can go."

"_Well I'm glad you are glad that it's over."_

Sam laughs and puts her head down on her pillow.

"I met a new friend. Her name is Jenna."

"_I'm glad that you met a potential friend Sam. It may make the transition a whole lot better."_

"See, I am so glad that I talked to you because mom just thought that I was going to become a lesbian."

Sam hears her mom chuckle over the phone.

"_Brooke has always been that way. Look, sweetie I have to end this call a little sooner than I want. I have a meeting that I have to get too and it's kind of important so I'll call you after I am done with it as long as it's not too late."_

"Alright, bye ma, I love you."

"_I love you too."_

* * *

When Sam went into her room to call Rachel, Brooke headed to the kitchen to take out something for dinner. While going through the fridge her doorbell rings and she goes to answer it. She got a surprise when she saw the person standing behind the door.

"Haley?"


	8. Conversations

**A/N-I have another update for you readers. We got some more Baley action going on so I hope you all like that.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Conversations

"Hi," Haley says with nervousness.

Brooke stands in front of Haley not knowing what to do until she realizes that Haley is still standing outside.

"Come in."

Haley smiles and walks in and they go to sit down on the couch.

"What are you doing here Haley?"

Haley pulls out Brooke's phone from her pocket and hands it to Brooke.

"You forgot that."

Brooke takes the phone and sets it on the table.

"Thank-you…so it's been awhile?"

"You have a daughter," Haley states quickly changing the subject.

Brooke nods her head and smiles at the thought until she realizes that she never told Haley that.

"How did you know?"

"Your daughter is one of my students."

Brooke and Haley sit in silence until Haley speaks again.

"Where's the husband?"

Brooke glares.

"Not that, that matters but there is none and never was. What made you think that?"

"Sam and the ring that you are wearing."

Brooke looks down at the ring and sighs.

"I'm waiting for the divorce to pull through before I take it off and as for Sam she doesn't have a father and she never did."

Before Haley gets a chance to respond Sam comes out of her bedroom and sees her teacher and her mother talking.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it," Sam says quickly.

Brooke laughs and reassures her that nothing is wrong.

"Then why is Miss James here?"

Haley stands up and looks at the mother daughter duo.

"I was just leaving."

Brooke stands up.

"I'll walk you out."

Brooke walks Haley outside and Sam raises an eyebrow to her mother's behavior.

* * *

"She looks just like you," Haley says when they reach her car.

Brooke smiles.

"Yeah she does. What about you any kids?"

Haley sadly shakes her head.

"No I only planned that with one other person but she did that with somebody else."

"Haley—"

Haley shakes her head.

"It's over and done with, there's nothing we can do about it now. Enjoy your life."

Brooke watches as Haley gets into her car and drives away. Brooke sighs and goes into her house.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Sam asks as her mother sits down on the couch.

"What was what?" Brooke responds.

"The weird sexual tension."

"Samantha!" Brooke scolds as she blushes.

"I'm just saying that there was something there. How'd you know her?"

Brooke looks at her daughter.

"From back in high school."

"Something tells me there was more to it."

"That's because there was," Brooke responds sadly.

* * *

Haley walks inside her house and is greeted with a kiss from Erika.

"How come you are home so late?"

"I needed to run an errand."

Erika smiles and nods her head.

"Dinner is in the oven."

Haley smiles and kisses Erika quickly.

"I'm going to take a shower quickly," Haley says in a soft tone.

"Haley are you okay? You seem distant."

"Erika, I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

"I love you Haley."

"I love you, too."

Erika quietly watches her girlfriend enter the bathroom and Erika decides to check on dinner.

* * *

In New York Rachel enters her home with bags in her hands and jumps when she sees her mother-in-law sitting on the couch.

"Jesus! Victoria, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see what the hell Brooke is doing. The divorce will ruin her."

Rachel shakes her head and sighs.

"It's not your business Victoria it's mine and Brooke's."

"Well you are better than that poor girl Layley or whatever her name is."

Rachel cringes.

"It's Haley and that's not what this divorce is about, but if she wants to be with Haley as long as she is happy that is all I care about."

Victoria raises an eyebrow.

"Brooke gave me more than seventeen years of happiness along with a daughter but somewhere along the line my love for Brooke changed. I love her but I'm not _in _love with her and I think we both realized that."

"You both are foolish if you ask me. You should just stay married."

Rachel puts her hands on her hips.

"And what…live in a loveless marriage like you and Richard?"

Victoria stands and makes her way towards the door.

"It was useless to come here."

"Obviously," Rachel says with an annoyed tone.

"Where are they anyway, my daughter and granddaughter?"

"Tree Hill," Rachel states simply.

Victoria scoffs.

"Brooke has no sense what so ever."

"I think she's brilliant," Rachel says with a smile.

Victoria glares at Rachel.

"You would," Victoria says before walking out the door.

Rachel sits down and sighs.

"I'll never understand that woman."

Rachel picks up the phone and dials a familiar number.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Brooke its Rachel."

Rachel hears a laugh on the other end.

"_I knew it was you. So what's up?"_

"I came here today and Victoria was here."

"_You gave me the chills just saying that. Do you want to explain further?"_

"She told me we should stay married."

"_Of course she did. Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine Brooke. That woman just gets on my nerves."

"_I'm sorry Rachel."_

"It's alright Brooke, but you could have told me that your mother didn't know where you went."

On the other side of the phone Rachel hears Brooke take a breath.

"_Sorry Rachel."_

"It's okay, but I should go because I have some groceries to put away."

"_Okay, bye Rachel."_

"Goodbye Brooke."

**

* * *

**

A/N-This chapter was fun to write especially the scenes with Brooke and Sam. Hope you liked it and until next time you know what to do…REVIEW!


	9. Say Yes

**A/N-I missed last week's update and I apologize, but here is the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Say Yes

Lying in Erika arms has made Haley feel guilty. She really shouldn't be, but she is.

Ever since running into Brooke a month ago most of her thoughts have been about her when they should be about Erika, her current girlfriend.

Haley remembered her first few days with Erika and it was a high for her because she had not felt like that since Brooke. She had felt alive and despite being so early she felt loved.

Brooke had broken her heart, but Erika fixed it.

But now things aren't just black and white. Brooke is back, but she isn't alone. She has her daughter and now Haley has to figure out what to do.

She really shouldn't because she's with Erika…right?

"You're thinking too much," Erika mumbles as she cuddles closer to Haley.

Haley kisses the top of her head.

"I've just been thinking."

"Have you thought about my proposal from last week?" Erika asks with hope as she sits up in bed.

In truth she has. Last week Erika made a dinner and they walked along the beach hand in hand. When they got home Erika had set her down on the couch and had finally asked the question that Haley knew was coming. She proposed marriage and Haley hasn't given an answer.

Looking into Erika's eyes she knew this was the only thing left for them. She knew Erika was afraid, afraid of rejection, afraid of being alone, just afraid. Somewhere Haley knew she loved Erika and hopefully by doing this she would find out soon.

"Yes," Haley whispers.

Erika looks at Haley with a hopeful look.

"Yes, to what?" Erika asks as she feels her heart rate go up.

Haley leans closer to Erika and kisses her softly.

"Yes, to marriage."

Erika smiles and kisses Haley softly. She gets out of bed and walks over to her dresser to pull out the ring. She knees in front of Haley and grabs her left hand. She puts it on the finger and kisses it.

"It's a perfect fit," Erika says with a smile.

That gleam in Erika's eyes made Haley smile and she grabbed Erika's arms and pulled her on top of her.

"I think it's time we celebrate, don't you?" Haley says with a smirk.

Erika straddles her fiancés lap and pulls off of her shirt.

"Let's get to it."

* * *

Brooke opens the front door to her house when she hears it knock. She smiles when she sees the red hair.

"Rachel, come on in."

Rachel smiles and walks behind her ex into the house.

"Where is Sammy?" Rachel asks with a smile as she takes off her jacket.

Brooke turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"She's sleeping Rach. It's Saturday."

"I know that, but it is also her birthday and she is usually awake by now."

Brooke frowns and sits down on the couch. Rachel notices the demeanor and sits down next to her.

"She didn't think I was coming did she?"

Brooke sighs and nods her head.

"I have to do something Brooke. Phone calls and barely any visits aren't going to make our daughter think that I'm there for her. I have to do something."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I think I'll ask her what she wants. You don't mind me and Sam going out do you?"

Brooke smiles, "You two go ahead. I have to meet with someone anyway."

Rachel smiles and nods her head. Rachel stands and looks at the closed doors. Brooke points to the one on the right and Rachel smiles.

* * *

Rachel opens the door to her daughter's room and sees Sam still sleeping. She smiles and sits down at the edge of the bed.

"Sammy, wake up," Rachel whispers.

"5 more minutes," Rachel hears Sam mumble.

Rachel laughs and Sam opens her eyes and yawns. Sam looks at her mom and yells.

"Mom!"

Sam crawls over to Rachel and hugs her tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

Rachel and Sam lay down on the bed and Rachel pulls Sam against her.

"Well my thirteen year old is turning fourteen today."

"I missed you so much mom."

"I missed you too kiddo."

* * *

Haley walks into the familiar coffee shop with her weekly meeting with Brooke. It had started a few days after seeing Brooke for the first time. They really wanted to get to know each other again so they decided that coffee would be the safest bet so that was why she was sitting in a chair waiting for Brooke who was a little late at the moment.

"Hey so sorry I'm late. Rachel came for a visit," Brooke says as she sits down with her coffee.

Haley smiles and nods "that's fine."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Brooke asks.

"Sam, I guess."

Haley couldn't help but smile when Brooke did.

"She's a great writer."

"She always has been. Rachel and I had her 14 years ago today."

Haley gasps.

"I'm sorry, are you missing time with her because we can always reschedule or something. She's your daughter Brooke."

"No it's okay. It's part of the reason why Rachel came for a visit. She wanted some one-on-one time with Sam. Anyways, Samantha Ryan Davis is her full name and I gave birth to her when I was 21."

"That's young, I guess it didn't really take you long to forget about me."

"You don't have a right to judge," Brooke says as she stares at Haley's ring finger.

Haley looks at the ring and sighs.

"It's not supposed to be like this. You and I should have been in a great marriage by now," Haley whispers as she looks up.

"It was a dream Haley, one we couldn't fulfill."

"We had it planned Brooke. All of it from where we were going to have it and who we were going to invite, all of it."

"You gave it back Haley," Brooke says with sadness, "you gave back the ring that was the symbol of a promise of forever. _You _gave it back. Don't make me feel guilty for moving when clearly you have done the same."

"Brooke—"

Brooke stands up from the table forgetting about her coffee.

"Go home to your fiancé Haley and I'll go home to my kid."

**

* * *

**

A/N-I hope you don't feel angry about what I did with Haley and Erika, but that's what I felt like writing. Don't worry things happen for a reason.


	10. Family Moments

**A/N-This should have been up yesterday, but I feel asleep so I'm sorry. Here is the new chapter anyway.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Family Moments

Rachel and Sam walk down the streets of Tree Hill.

"How have you been Sammy?"

Sam smiles and looks up at her mom.

"It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Mom is doing okay."

Rachel nods her head.

"That's good. Tell me more about Jenna."

Sam rolls her eyes.

"She's just a friend."

Rachel laughs and throws an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"I know that, but you know me. I have to know about your friends."

"Jenna is cool. She doesn't care a lot about what people think and when I told her that I had to moms she didn't bat an eyelash. She never mentioned it and then she told me that she knows a lot of lesbians. Apparently it's a thing."

"But not your thing?"

"Correct."

Rachel smiles and takes a sip of coffee that she has in her hands.

"Sam be completely honest, did you think that I would forget your birthday?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders and sits down on a nearby bench.

"It's not that per say."

"Well, what is it per say?"

"Do you remember Jack?"

Rachel nods her head.

"Yeah, best friend in New York until he moved."

"Yeah, anyway, his parents divorced and when they did that Jack never saw his father again. I guess it's some seated fear that I have because you and mom are great. I just don't want to lose either of you."

"Honey, you aren't going to lose me. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Sam nods her head and rests it on her mother's shoulders.

"I miss you mom."

Rachel rubs her daughters back.

"I miss you, too."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Haley walks into her house and sits down next to Erika who is sitting on the coach looking through magazines.

"How was coffee?"

"Fine," Haley replies with a sigh.

Erika frowns and closes a bridal magazine.

"Are you really okay?"

Haley scoots closer to Erika.

"It was just emotional."

Erika turns to Haley with a frown.

"I'm trying not to be jealous right now, but I can't help it. Please tell me that I have nothing to be afraid of. Please tell me that you love me and not your ex because I really want to marry you."

Haley takes her hands and places it on Erika's cheeks.

"You have nothing to worry about. I love you and only you. Brooke is my past, but you are my future."

Erika nods her head and Haley moves her hands away. Haley picks up the magazine and leans against Erika.

"So, what were you looking at?"

"Flowers."

~~~/~~~/~~~

"Have you read any good books lately?"

Rachel smiles and nods her head. Sam did love literature.

"Your Uncle Lucas' book is going great."

"It's been forever since he started writing. How is it going?"

"Pretty good and I hear that your uncle Nathan is doing great as well."

Sam nods her head and smiles.

"That's good."

"Let's say we get back to your house and go see your mom."

Sam stands up and nods her head.

~~~/~~~/~~~

After her meeting at the coffee shop, Brooke went back home and went into her room. She decided to wrap her daughter's presents up because Sam didn't want a party and Brooke could understand that. It was a new town, at least for her, and she didn't really know anybody.

After wrapping the presents up she headed to the kitchen and stopped in her tracks when she noticed who was there.

"So, this is where my daughter decides to live."

"What are you doing here?"

Victoria turns around and faces her daughter.

"I came to talk some sense into you. It's time to go back to New York."

Brooke sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm not going to do that mother. I have a life here with Sam."

"What about your wife?"

"What about Rachel?" Brooke asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

"You can't get a divorce Brooke. It will ruin the company."

Brooke turns to see the front door opening and she sighs.

"Look Victoria, today is my daughter's birthday so I don't have time for this. This is my life and I'm taking a stand now get out of my house!"

Rachel and Sam stand in front of the door with smiles on their faces. They didn't really like Victoria either.

"I'll be back," Victoria says as she grabs her purse and digs through it. She makes her way over to Sam and Rachel who step out of the way. Victoria hands Sam a check. "This is for you."

Sam takes the check and Victoria leaves the house. Sam looks down at the check and sighs. Rachel takes it out of Sam's hands and puts it in her pocket.

"I'll put it in the account."

Sam smiles and kisses her mother on the cheek.

"Thank you."

Brooke walks over to Sam and Rachel and smiles.

"So, do you want to open up your presents?" Brooke asks.

Sam nods her head and Rachel laughs.

"I'll go to my car to get the rest of them."

Rachel leaves the house and Brooke turns to her daughter.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I really miss her."

Brooke kisses Sam's forehead.

"I miss her sometimes too."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam was sitting on the couch with her opened presents sitting all around her. At the moment she was busy playing the Wii and Brooke and Rachel were in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you got her that," Brooke says with a smile.

"Well we both said that she could get one when she was 14."

"I know. It was nice of Nathan and Lucas to send gifts as well. I think she loves the jersey and signed basketball that Nathan gave her."

Rachel looks towards her daughter who was currently wearing the jersey.

"Yeah, she loves it. And I had told Lucas what I was giving her so Peyton and Lucas went out and got a few games."

"Yeah, but Sam really loved my gift," Brooke says with a smile.

"Brooke, you gave our daughter a necklace that she has had her eyes on for awhile. Of course she loves it."

"Thanks for coming Rachel. I know it means a lot to her."

"Of course, I could never forget my girls."

Brooke smiles softly at the mention of girls. She was still included.

"Me either."


	11. Random Memories

**A/N-Sorry it took so long…I got kind of stuck, so I took an extra week to get my thoughts together and I think this chapter is going to be okay…hope you like it or love it whichever.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Random Memories

Brooke goes into her closet and opens a box she got out of storage when she arrived in Tree Hill. Brooke pulls out a piece of card board and smiles sadly at what was written and the crossed out words, and rewritten words. It was a memory that could never be forgotten.

"_Brooke, we have to write these things down," Haley says with a smile._

"_Tutor-girl, you are supposed to have paper," Brooke says with a smirk._

"_But I'm comfy, I don't want to get up," Haley says as she sits up in her and Brooke's bed._

_Brooke looks around the room and then back at Haley._

"_Well what can we write it on?"_

_Haley looks down at the graham cracker box. Haley smiles and takes the bag out and proceeds to tear the box apart. Brooke smirks and grabs her permanent marker from the floor._

"_So, we need flowers and such," Haley says once they get settled back in bed with Haley leaning against Brooke after taking the pen away from her._

"_Well I'm not sure about flowers, but I know that the "for sure" guests that will attend our wedding will be Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan."_

_Haley nods her head and writes the names down under the guest column._

_Brooke kisses the side of Haley's neck and smiles when she hears her moan._

"_We aren't crazy are we?" Brooke asks._

_Haley shakes her head._

"_No way, we are getting married and we will start our family and live happily ever after."_

_Brooke smiles when Haley finishes writing Baley Wedding at the top of the cardboard._

Brooke wipes her tears and places the cardboard next to the velvet box containing two rings.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam and Jenna settle down on Sam's bed.

"So, explain to me this, you spent most of your life in New York, why move here?"

"My parents are in the middle of a divorce. So, I get to stay with Brooke while Rachel stays in New York."

Jenna nods her head and smiles.

"Is it hard for you?"

"At time it is. Rachel adopted me because I am Brooke's biological child, but I still feel like I have 2 parents. My uncle is just my uncle not my biological father."

"It's complicated, your life, isn't it?"

Sam laughs and nods her head.

"Sometimes it is."

Jenna grabs a photo from Sam's desk and looks at it.

"Tell me about this day."

Sam smiles and grabs the photo.

"That was a day where we just spent it on the beach in LA. We were on vacation and it was nice. It was my parents and Uncle Nathan and me."

"_Samantha, honey, don't go out too far!" Rachel yells from her spot on the blanket next to her wife._

"_Aren't you being a little over protective Rachel?" Nathan asks._

_Rachel glares and shakes her head._

"_No I am not."_

_Sam comes walking up to the adults and puts her hands on her hips._

"_I am Twelve years old, I know how to swim."_

_Nathan and Brooke laugh and Rachel rolls her eyes._

"_Come sit down next to me Sammy," Rachel says as she pats the space next to her._

_Sam sighs and sits down next to her mom._

"_Are you happy you came with us Nate?" Brooke asks._

_Nathan smiles and nods his head._

"_It's great to get away from the game for a little bit and spend it with my family."_

_Sam grabs a camera from her bag and hands it to her Uncle Nathan._

"_Natey, can you take a picture of us please?" Sam says sweetly._

_Nathan chuckles and grabs the camera._

"_Alright, get close together, 1, 2, and 3."_

Sam leans over Jenna and puts the picture back and scouts back to her spot.

"I loved that day. I knew they were still kind of fighting, but we were all happy about that day. It was fun."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"It needs more work, David."

"Rachel, I can't just re-write my parts in the book."

Rachel leans back in the chair.

"I understand that David, but the experience of taking care of a baby should mean more than what you wrote."

"Do you have children Rachel?"

Rachel glances at the photo on her desk of her daughter and she looks back at David.

"I have a daughter. She's fourteen years old now."

"If you know what it's like to take care of a baby then why do I have to rewrite it?"

Rachel never gets a chance to answer because she is still wrapped in her memory.

_Sounds of a baby crying fill the room and Rachel groans._

"_Make her stop Brooke."_

_Brooke turns over in bed and looks at Rachel._

"_It's your turn. I love our daughter Rachel, but she just cries too much."_

_Rachel sighs and sits up in bed. She kisses Brooke's forehead._

"_Go back to sleep."_

"_M'kay," Brooke mumbles._

_Rachel walks out of her room and into the nursery._

"_What are you crying about baby girl, huh?"_

_Rachel picks Sam out of the crib and goes back to the rocking chair._

_Soon Sam's cries quiet down and Rachel smiles._

"_You just wanted attention, don't you? Yes you do."_

Rachel looks at David and smiles.

"They just want attention and you don't have anything like that in your writing."

David sighs and nods his head.

"You're right, it does need work."

Rachel smiles and looks back at the picture of her daughter.


	12. Opening Part One

**A/N-Here is the next chapter…I decided to split this up a little bit because otherwise it would take me longer to write a chapter…I have the ideas they just aren't done yet. So I apologize if you wanted a longer chapter…I just didn't want to rush. I'm posting a day early so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Opening Part One

"Brooke, this place looks amazing," Rachel compliments as she walks around the finally finished remodeled store.

"It took awhile, but I did it and all by myself well, except for our daughter's help."

Rachel smiles and looks at the different shades of purple on the walls.

"So, you still don't have an assistant, but you still managed to do all this," Rachel says as she twirls around.

Brooke nods her head.

"Sam helped me and I did pay her. She did pretty well. She set up most of the things for tonight, and the after party, except for the booze because she is not 21 years old."

"I'm glad you let me be here for this."

Brooke steps closer to Rachel and puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Rachel, you've been with me from the beginning there was no way I was going let you miss this."

Rachel kisses Brooke's cheek and Brooke smiles.

"I'm glad, but um, there is something I need to talk to you about."

Brooke pulls away and drags Rachel to the couch on the side of the room.

"What is it?"

"I've been offered a promotion at work."

Brooke smiles and claps her hands.

"Rachel that's amazing."

Rachel smiles and nods her head.

"Well Jim asked me to go to his office the other day and he told me that more and more upcoming authors all live in North Carolina. I told him I knew that and he was pleased by that. He said that Tree Hill is right in the middle of North Carolina. I also told him that I knew that. He told that sometimes New York was a little harder to travel sometimes so he wanted a place that was closer and he told me he wanted it to be Tree Hill," Brooke smiles at Rachel and Rachel smiles back and continues talking. "Anyways, he said that with the promotion I would basically be doing what he does in New York. I would run the new office and have creative freedom to publish what I want. I'd still get to edit of course, but just not as much. I really want to do this, but I told Jim that I had to talk to you first."

Brooke nods her head.

"Why do you have to talk to me first?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders.

"I just do and Jim told me he understood. He and his wife have been divorced for seven years and they have two children. He knew what I wanted. All of my major decisions, I put my family first and you and Sam are my family. I just wanted your take on things."

Brooke nods her head as she thinks of Rachel says.

"I think you should do it. This whole divorce parenting thing is going to be a lot easier if we were in the same city. Why don't you stay with Sam and me when you're ready to be down here so that you can start looking for a place and we'll take it from there?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Why are you pulling away from me?" Erica asks as she watches Haley going through the kitchen drawers.

"I'm not pulling away Erica."

"Yes you are. Do you want to know why?" Erica asks as she puts her hands on her hips. Haley raises an eyebrow. "Every time I bring up anything about the wedding you change the subject. I can't stand it Haley. You either wanted to marry me or you don't. I proposed and you said yes. There shouldn't be any subject changing about the wedding."

Haley sighs and walks closer to Erica.

"I'm sorry. It's just that there was only one other time in my life where I talked about a wedding. We had everything planned out and we wrote down. We were engaged and then she left so I'm sorry that I am afraid. I don't mean to hurt you."

Erica sighs and takes a step back.

"You know? I wonder if I will ever have a day where I don't share you with Brooke Davis."

Haley shakes her head.

"I love you Erica, not Brooke."

"Keep telling yourself that Haley, really."

Haley steps closer to Erica and grabs her hands.

"Look, I promise we will work everything out, but right now we need to get ready for Brooke's opening. You promised me that you would come with me tonight. So, please can we just get ready and talk about it when we get home?"

Erica nods her head and steps out of Haley's arms.

"Fine, but you owe me a talk," Erica says before walking out of the kitchen.

Haley sighs and looks at the clock. She really needed to change or she was going to be late.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Rachel steps into Clothes over Bro's wearing a strapless green dress. Brooke was standing in the middle of it wearing her signature color, red. It was also strapless.

"You look lovely Brooke."

Brooke smiles at Rachel.

"You do as well."

Rachel steps closer to Brooke and kisses her cheek.

"So, where is Samantha this fine evening?"

"Um, she is staying the night at Jenna's house. She didn't really want to mingle with the adults because she couldn't drink."

Rachel smiles and shakes her head.

"She's too young to drink."

Brooke smiles and Rachel shakes her head.

"I know and she hasn't, that I know of."

"Let's just hope she actually follows the law and waits until she's twenty-one."

Brooke raises an eyebrow.

"Did we?"

"Well, no, but we had stuff to celebrate, our engagement, our wedding, our honeymoon. Celebrating is key."

Rachel and Brooke turn to see people entering the store. Rachel turns back to Brooke and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Good luck."

Rachel walks away leaving Brooke wondering what the hell was going on because her heartbeat went up during the kiss.

* * *

**A/N-I finished the story banner so you should check this out. It's also posted on my profile.**

h t t p:/i828(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/zz206/othlvr16_brulian-sam/OTH_Stories/BacktoMe(dot)png


	13. Opening Part Two

**A/N-Here is part two of the Opening. Hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Opening Part Two

Jenna turns to Sam and stops her before going inside her house.

"Okay, so I think I should warn you just so you don't get surprised by it."

"By what?"

"You have two mothers, right?"

Sam smiles and nods her head. Jenna turns towards the door and opens it.

"I have two fathers."

Sam chuckles and follows Jenna inside.

"Dad, daddy, we're here!" Jenna calls out to the house.

Sam looks up when she hears footsteps and two men come into the room which happened to be the living room. Looking at the two men, one was shorter than the other. The shorter one was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He had brown hair and sea green eyes. The taller one was wearing slacks and a button down shirt, he also was wearing a white lab coat from what Sam could tell. His eyes were blue and his hair was brown.

"You must be Sam," the shorter one stuck out his hand and Sam shakes it. "My name is Jeff and this is my husband Jason."

Sam smiles.

"It's nice to meet you."

The taller one laughed and gave his daughter a hug.

"I'm sorry, that I am still in my work clothes. I just got off of my shift at the hospital."

"It's okay."

Jason smiles and turns to his husband.

"I'm going to go change," Jason looks at Sam. "Then we can get started on the questions."

"Daddy," Jenna screeched.

Jason smiles and runs up the stairs.

"Please excuse my husband," Jeff says as he takes a seat on the couch. "He just wants to make sure you're alright to hang with our daughter."

Sam and Jenna take a seat on the opposite couch. Jason comes running down the stairs and takes a seat by his husband.

Jason takes a breath and starts talking.

"I'm surprised to be quite honest," Jeff looks at his husband in confusion as does Sam and Jenna. "What I mean was that usually when Jenna invites her friends over they don't tend to stay long because she has two fathers."

Sam looks at Jenna and raises an eyebrow. Jenna just shrugs her shoulders. Sam directs her attention back to Jason and Jeff.

"I have an open mind," Sam responds.

"Do your mom and dad have an open mind too?"

"I don't have a dad."

"I'm sorry," Jason quickly apologizes.

Sam laughs and shakes her head.

"No, it's just I've never had one," Jason and Jeff both raise their eyebrows. "I have two mothers."

Jason and Jeff's mouth form the shape of an 'O'.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Haley and Erika enter Clothes over Bro's with fake smiles on their faces. Erika looks around and notices the alcohol and heads towards it without a word to Haley.

Haley walks around the store looking at everything. In a few short minutes Haley has come to the conclusion that Brooke Davis got everything and that she Haley James got nothing.

A voice brings her out of her thoughts.

"I'm glad you came."

Haley turns around and smiles at Brooke.

"Thank you for the invite Brooke. It's greatly appreciated."

Brooke smiles shyly.

"It's alright I really wanted you to come. We were friends before everything happened."

"You mean when we started dating and got engaged."

"Yeah," Brooke says softly, "anyway, where's your fiancé?" Brooke asks looking around.

Haley looks in the direction of the bar and points her finger.

"Over at the bar, which I didn't think you would have here to be honest."

Brooke turns back to Haley.

"It wasn't my idea, it was Sam's."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Erika takes a sip out of her glass and sees a redhead sit down next to her.

"Did you come here for the free alcohol?"

Erika laughs and sets her glass down, she turns to the woman.

"No, but my significant other and I are currently fighting."

"I know how that goes," the redhead sticks out her hand. "Rachel Gatina."

Erika opens her eyes wide.

"Aren't you married to Brooke Davis?"

Rachel chuckles and nods her head.

"At the moment I still am. What's your name?"

"Erika Jensen."

Rachel takes a look around the room and Erika questions what she is doing.

"I'm trying to figure out who your fiancé is."

Erika chuckles.

"Why and how did you know?"

Rachel turns to Erika and smiles.

"The ring on your finger says it all. It's not a wedding ring or band-whatever you prefer-so I have to conclude that it's an engagement ring. My other option would be a promise ring, but that's too high school."

Erika blushes and nods her head.

"Well you are right. I wonder if you can guess my fiancé."

"Well I can already tell you that half the people in this room are already narrowed down just by the fact that you said significant other, so it's definitely a girl," Rachel takes a look around the room and notices her wife talking with someone. "I would say it would be the woman who is talking to my wife at the moment."

Erika looks over at the place that Rachel is pointing to and Erika's mouth opens in shock.

"How'd you guess?"

Rachel sighs and takes a sip of her alcohol.

"Because or significant other's have a past and one that we _both _think they can't overlook, old feelings that won't disappear. That and the fact that they are talking and we are over here sitting at the bar."

Erika looks at Haley with sadness.

"Should I be worried?"

Rachel glances at her wife than at Erika.

"Right now, no, but once our divorce is final look out. I say it like this for a reason, Brooke doesn't cheat, but once ties are cut she'll go for what she wants."

"I'm screwed," Erika states solemnly.

"Yep, you're screwed."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Once the excitement wore off people started leaving the opening. Most had bought some things which made Brooke rather happy. Rachel had told her earlier that she was going to head out and she took up the offer to stay at her house. Brooke had just nodded. Now Haley and Brooke were the only ones left in the store.

"You had a great turnout."

Brooke smiles at Haley.

"Yeah, we did. I would have liked Sam to be here, but there was alcohol and I wasn't going to let her be around it."

Haley raises an eyebrow to this.

"Seriously, Brooke Davis…without alcohol?"

Brooke chuckles and shakes her head.

"I have it. I just don't store it where Sam could get into it."

Haley walks closer to Brooke and grabs her hand.

"You're a really great mother, Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiles at Haley.

"Thanks, at first I didn't think I could do it, but I know I can."

Haley tangles her fingers with Brooke and looks at their enclosed hands. She smiles slightly.

"Brooke, can I be honest with you?" Haley looks up at Brooke who nods her head. "I really want to kiss you right now." Haley leans up to kiss Brooke, but is surprised when Brooke pulls back.

"I can't do that Haley. I don't cheat."

"But you're getting a divorce."

"I know, but I'm still _legally _married and that's beside the point. Haley, you're engaged. Go be with your fiancé while I go home to my wife."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After an awkward talk with Jenna's dads they had settled in Jenna's room. They were both currently lying down on the bed and looking at the ceiling.

"My fathers filed for divorce a few years ago."

Sam looks over at Jenna in surprise.

"They look so in love."

Jenna smiles at the comment.

"They are, but they still filed. It didn't take long for it to go through. I was so mad at them for doing that. They were fighting a lot and it hurt because they still looked so much in love."

"Jenna, if your parents are divorced, why do they still live together?"

"They spent a year apart. The divorce was finalized and all they had was me. They remarried last year because after being away for a year they realized that they truly loved each other. Their flings were nothing and the love they shared mattered at the end."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't really know, but are you one of those children who want their parents to be together after their divorce or are you one who thinks it's for the best?"

"My answer changes every single day and honestly I don't think I could ever answer that question."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke storms into her house and sees Rachel standing in the kitchen with sweets and a t-shirt on.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Rachel looks up from what she is doing.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Brooke asks as she closes the front door and walks further into the room and eventually into the kitchen.

"It felt right," Rachel looks down at the counter and then back up at Brooke. "And because I wanted to regardless of what happened between us."

Brooke steps further into the kitchen and grabs Rachel's hands.

"You make me so confused," Brooke whispers. "I love you and I don't know what to do because you aren't the only one that I love and it sucks."

Rachel brings her fingers to wipe the tears rolling down Brooke's face.

"Love is supposed to be hard and sometimes you don't realize what you had until it's gone."

Brooke and Rachel stare into each other's eyes. Brooke cups her hand behind Rachel's neck and brings their lips together, kissing which builds to passion.

**

* * *

**

A/N-So, what do you think about the surprise ending?


	14. Morning After

**A/N-Some maybe confused as to why I keep going between Baley and Brachel, but in reality it happens which is why I wrote it this way. More than two people's feelings are involved and I can't just forget that. Eventually it will be Baley, but it may take awhile to get there so be patient.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: Morning After

Brooke snuggles closer to Rachel's side as Rachel traces outlines on Brooke's bare back. After their kiss last night things had quickly escaladed between the separated couple.

"Brooke, did you regret last night?" Rachel asks as she continues to trace invisible patterns on Brooke's back causing goose bumps to appear on her skin.

Brooke kisses Rachel's bare shoulder.

"Honestly, no."

Rachel smiles at the fact.

The after sex cuddles were a favorite for both Rachel and Brooke. The comfort always helped soothe them. They needed to feel close to the other person even if it was someone they didn't love.

As the early morning light shines through the curtains both Rachel and Brooke easily fall asleep on each other's arms.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Haley walks into her house after walking around all night with her thoughts. She had almost kissed Brooke last night and she realized if she had she wouldn't have cared which makes her feel bad because of Erika. It also made Haley finally realize that she was _in _love with Brooke, but she just loved Erika.

Haley puts her purse on the table and walks into her bedroom to see Erika sitting on the bed with red swollen, tired eyes, a bag on the floor and Erika was fumbling with something in her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home last night," Haley says as she sits down next to Erika.

"It doesn't matter," Erika whispers. "I came to realize something last night, something I should've realized awhile ago. I think I might have but I didn't want it to be true."

"Erika, what are you talking about?"

Erika looks at Haley with seriousness showing in her face.

"Did you ever love me? Were you ever _in _love with me?"

"I might have been, but I don't know and I'm sorry for that."

Erika shakes her head and brings Haley to her in a hug.

"It's okay Hales. I'm sorry I pushed it with you. I love you and I just thought maybe you could love me too, but I know you won't."

Haley looks down and sees Erika's engagement ring in her hand and Haley realizes what everything means. Haley takes her ring off of her finger and places it in Erika's hand.

"Someday, you will meet somebody who will love you for you and I want be at that wedding," Haley says with tears in her eyes.

Erika laughs and wipes her tears away.

"We're still going to be friends right?" Erika asks with hope.

Haley smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah, we work together too. What this is is a goodbye to a relationship, but a hello to a friendship, a powerful one." Haley glances at the bag on the floor and sighs. "You don't have to leave Erika; this is your home too."

Erika nods her head and stands up.

"I know I'm moving my stuff to the guestroom. You should get some sleep Haley, you look like hell."

Erika grabs her bag and leaves the room and down the hall. Once inside the room she shuts the door, throws her bag on the bed and slides down the floor where she silently cries.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After being called down to breakfast, Sam and Jenna head down the stairs and into the kitchen where Jason and Jeff were setting food on plates. Sam glances at the plate and notices scrambled eggs with cheese, toast and sausage and some apple juice for something to drink.

"Come sit down girls," Jason announces as he finishes buttering toast and sets them on plates.

Sam and Jenna smile at each other and take a seat at the counter.

"So, Sam, tell us something about you that we don't already know," Jason asks with a smile.

"Um…my whole family is kind of famous I guess."

Jeff and Jason look at Sam with interest. Jenna just continues eating because she was already told of this stuff.

"Please explain."

Sam laughs, "Well my biological mother is Brooke Davis, fashion designer. My other mother is Rachel Gatina and she is a book editor. My "father" if you can call him that is actually my Uncle Nathan. He plays in the NBA."

"Nathan Scott is your dad!"

Sam slowly nods her head.

"He was just helping my parent's get their wish, but yes, he is technically my father. My other Uncle Lucas is an author."

Jeff and Jason look at Sam in shock.

"You are in a famous family."

Sam smiles and continues to eat her food.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"This was nice," Brooke comments as she gets dressed after spending the morning in bed with Rachel.

Rachel smiles and pulls on her shirt. "Yeah, it was. It should've happened like this."

Brooke turns around and takes a seat on the bed.

"I mean we never really did give ourselves a proper goodbye, I guess," Brooke looks up at Rachel and frowns. "This isn't going to make things weird is it?"

Rachel sighs and takes a seat on the bed.

"No it isn't because I think I finally realized that our relationship has run its course. It was a long and good run, but it didn't have forever. I wish it did, but I think that this relationship has an end and its right here."

"I'll always love you Rachel."

"I know you will Brooke, but I think it's time we move on. We will always have Sam, that won't ever change, but we should move on. See other people I guess, even though it will be a little hard to do."

Brooke rests her head on Rachel's shoulder and grabs her head.

"I'm not going to move on until the divorce is final. I really mean that."

"I won't either, that's a promise."


	15. Open Conversations

**A/N-So I got kind of tired last week which is why I didn't post anything and I apologize for that, but since I had nothing to do this weekend I managed to get a chapter done. Hope you like it.**

**I'm posting early…I hope you don't mind.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: Open Conversations

Sam was perched on a stool in the kitchen. Rachel was busying herself in the kitchen making dinner and Brooke was currently at the store. It had been a few weeks since Rachel and Brooke had sex and it hasn't changed anything. Rachel moved into the guest room next to her daughter. Both Brooke and Rachel have been civil.

Rachel glances up from what she is doing to see Sam tapping her pen on the counter. It was a sign when Sam couldn't get anything or she had something on her mind and wasn't interested in what she was doing.

Rachel takes her finger under her daughter's chin and raises it up.

"What's on your mind?"

"Lots of things."

"Do you want to tell me what kind of things?"

"Your divorce."

Rachel nods her head and takes a seat next to her daughter.

"I feel kind of bad."

"Sweetie, what do you mean?" Rachel asks concerned.

"Most kids would want their parents together and I feel bad that a part of me doesn't want it to happen."

Rachel nods her head in understanding. Divorce was hard for a couple, but no one takes their child's interest in consideration.

"Sam, your mom and I have had a wonderful marriage, but sometimes things come to an end and it's sad, but if it makes us more happy to be apart then to be together than that's what we are going to do."

Sam wipes her tears and nods her head.

"I know that. Jenna's parents they were getting a divorce and reconciled because they loved each other."

"Samantha, are you afraid that I don't love your mom?"

Sam bites her bottom lip and hesitantly nods her head.

"I will always love Brooke Davis, but it's just differently now. When I kissed a person that wasn't your mom I knew I made a mistake, but I think it made us realize what was coming for a long time. I may not be _in _love with your mom, but I do love your mom."

Sam smiles and nods her head. Sam glances down at her English homework and sighs. Sam looks back at her mother and Rachel looks at her curiously.

"Mom likes my teacher doesn't she?"

Rachel raises an eyebrow at this. Rachel knew that Brooke and Haley had a past. She just wasn't sure if Sam knew of said past. Apparently she could pick up on the feelings that Haley and Brooke still had for each other.

"What makes you say that?"

"Every time they see each other they practically have eye sex."

Rachel and Sam snap their eyes over to the front door when they hear a sound. Brooke stands there, pink in the face and her purse was on the ground. Brooke seemed to be frozen in her spot. Brooke bends down, picks up her purse and rushes into her room and closes the door.

"What did I say?" Sam asks in innocence.

Rachel smirks and shakes her head. "She's shy about sex, honey."

Sam furrows her eyebrows. "Since when? I heard you guys a lot."

Rachel stands up from her stool pink in the face.

"Just do your homework."

Sam watches as Rachel enters Brooke's bedroom. She turns to her homework with a smirk.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Rachel enters the room and sees Brooke just staring at the wall. Rachel takes a seat next to Brooke.

"She shouldn't know about sex."

"Brooke, she's fourteen."

Brooke looks at Rachel and sighs. "Yes, but do I have to remind you that I lost my virginity at fourteen."

Rachel sits stock still.

"Exactly," Brooke states. "This is hard for you isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever it is with me and Haley."

Rachel sighs, "I'm not going to lie, it's hard, but I know that no matter what happens with you and Haley that Sam is always mine and nothing can change that."

"Of course not, we decided together to have a child. We decided together for you to adopt Sam. Together being the key word in everything."

Brooke rests her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I think it's time you tell Sam about your past Brookie."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks into her daughter's room and Sam is busy writing in her journal.

"Sweetie, I want to talk to you."

Sam caps her pen and puts her journal on her desk.

"What is it about?"

"My past with your teacher."

Sam stays silent and Brooke sits down next to Sam on her bed. Brooke folds her hands together.

"I've known Haley for a long time. During my freshman year, Haley and I started dating," Sam raises her eyebrow to this. "We lasted until the end of our senior year."

"What happened?"

"Our lives were headed in two different directions. I was accepted to NYU and Haley didn't want to leave Tree Hill."

Sam takes in her mother's face and there is something in Brooke's eyes that give her away.

"There's more to that mom, what is it?"

"Haley and I were engaged," Brooke whispers.

Sam stays silent taking in the information. She gets it now. The way that Haley and her mom had acted around each other. They obviously were in love, but Sam didn't really know how much until now.

"I am going to sound completely selfish right now, but I'm glad that you left and went to NYU otherwise I won't be here."

Brooke grabs her daughter's hand and looks her straight in the eye.

"You have every right to be selfish, honey, my whole life I've thought about what happened with Haley and I and what would have happened, but I always come to the same conclusion."

"What's that?"

Brooke smiles, "I got you instead and I got your mom. She made me love again and that means the world to me. She gave me a family. She gave me you."

"That doesn't make sense."

Brooke chuckles and nods her head letting go of Sam's hands. "It does because Haley and I talked about our future a lot and I thought that it was all over and when your mom told me she wanted a baby. I was relieved because we had never talked about it. So, in a sense she gave me you."

Sam smiles and hugs her mom.

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to try again with Haley?"

"She's engaged Sam. I can't do that."

"Not anymore," Sam whispers. She looks at her mom's shocked face. "It sucks when you have Haley and Erika as teachers because you see their faces, but the biggest gossip in school right now is that Haley and Erika are officially over. There's no engagement ring on her finger."

Sam kisses her mother's cheek and leaves the room. Brooke stays in Sam's room going through the new information in her head. What was she going to do now?"


	16. It's Final

**A/N: Another chapter is here. It's more of a transition while I figure out when to start the progression to Baley which I think will be in the next few chapters…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: It's Final

Brooke walks out of her bedroom to see Rachel in the kitchen with a stack of papers on the table. Sam was sitting across from her eating a bowl of cereal. Rachel was arguing over the phone and Brooke could tell that Sam was highly entertained by the whole ordeal.

"What's going on?" Brooke asks her daughter quietly.

Sam turns to Brooke and shrugs.

"From what I can tell the building that ma wants isn't going to work out or something like that and awhile she got a call from the realtor saying that the house she wants is now of the market. So, ma has been in a foul mood all morning."

Rachel hangs up the phone and groans.

"I hate my life," Rachel whines.

Sam clears her throat and Rachel looks up sheepishly.

"I love you though honey."

"How comforting," Sam says with a roll of her eyes.

Brooke and Rachel laugh at Sam's demeanor. Sam continues to eat her cereal without a care in the world. Brooke turns to Rachel and hands her the papers that were in her hand.

"Those are for you."

Rachel opens the envelope and realizes what the papers were.

"So, it's final?" Rachel asks as she places the papers back in the envelope and places them in her stack of papers.

Brooke purses her lips together and nods her head.

"Yes, the divorce is final."

Sam stops eating her cereal and places the bowl in her sink to leave her parents to their privacy. Once Sam leaves the room Brooke and Rachel keep talking.

Rachel looks at Brooke in thought. She runs her hands through her red hair.

"Are we supposed to feel any different? Because I don't feel any different."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"When I read the papers I didn't feel any different either. Does that make it bad?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"No, I don't think so. I just think it means we were meant to be friends not married for the rest of our lives."

"I can accept that."

Brooke looks down at her ring finger and takes the ring off and she sets it on the table. Rachel getting the idea does the same.

"What should we do with them?"

"We could sell them. Or we can give them to Sam."

Brooke nods her head.

"We should give them to Sam. I think she would like that."

Rachel smiles and nods her head.

"Just out of curiosity, what are you going to do with Haley?"

Brooke raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing is holding you back anymore Brooke."

"Except maybe my heart."

"Brooke, you are officially a divorced woman. You can date and I know where I stand in your life as well as Sam's and I know that you love Haley. The question is what are you going to do about it?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Haley walks out of her bedroom in pajamas and her hair is tied up in a messy bun. At the same time Haley walks out of her room Erika does the same. They both stand in front of each other and don't move. It's what they have been reduced to. They don't talk as much as they do anymore.

The other day when Haley came home she and Erika's wedding plans were in the trash. Erika was sitting in the living room with a bottle of wine and scary movies…nothing romantic at all. Haley tried to talk to her, but the look in Erika's eyes made her stop what she was doing.

"We have to talk about this Erika."

"I know, but I don't want to right now."

Erika steps away from Haley and sits down on the couch.

"You want to talk Haley you can talk. I'll just listen."

Haley takes a breath and sits down on the table in front of Erika.

"I was engaged once, to Brooke," Erika raises an eyebrow in surprise. She had never known that. "We broke up when she left for New York and the truth is she has always been in my heart. Being with you made me open to love again. I did love you Erika you have to understand that. But love isn't enough anymore for me."

Erika nods her head and sniffles a little bit.

"What does Brooke have that I don't?"

Haley wipes the tears from her eyes as well as Erika's.

"My everything."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam walks out of her room and sees her parents at the table laughing about something.

"Are you two done talking now?"

Brooke and Rachel nod their head.

"Yes, we are."

Sam sighs and takes a seat in her chair.

"So are you guys going to start like dating other people now?"

Rachel snorts. "I don't know about me, but your mother will as long as she grows some courage and talks to your teacher."

Sam smirks and leans back in her chair.

"Mom when was the last time you took an actual risk?"

Rachel smiles and looks at Brooke.

"Yeah Brooke when was the last time you took an actual risk?"

"Are you two just going to gang up on me from now on?"

Rachel and Sam look at each other and then back at Brooke.

"Yes!"

Brooke shakes her head and starts laughing. Before anymore questioning can be done the doorbell rings and opens.

"Where are my girls?"

Sam looks at the door in surprise. She runs and jumps into the man's arms.

"Uncle Nathan!"

Nathan spins her around with a laugh.

"Sammy, god I missed you."

Nathan puts Sam down on her feet.

"I missed you too."

Brooke and Rachel walk towards the two with smiles on their faces.

"Nathan Scott, what are you doing here?" Brooke says as she brings him into a hug.

"The seasons's over so I figured I would stop in and see how my family is doing," Nathan glances at Rachel and smiles. "It seems everything is doing okay."

Sam looks at the exchange and shakes her head.

"The divorce was final today Uncle Nate."

Nathan looks at Rachel and pulls her into a hug along with Brooke and Sam.

"I think I need to get some more info. I feel out of the loop."


	17. It's a Start

**A/N: So, sorry for missing last week. I decided to hold out because I couldn't quite get an ending to this chapter, but I finally figured it out. I think everyone will love this chapter by the end because it's the start of Baley. I think going 16 chapters is a long enough wait.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: It's a Start

"It seems like I missed a lot or you all have neglected to tell me all of this until now."

"Nathan, we were just trying to work this stuff out okay?" Brooke asks as she slides over on the couch so Sam could sit down.

Nathan rubbed his forehead with his hand and sighed.

"Honestly, I never would have thought this is where we all would end up."

Rachel knew she really wasn't included in Nathan's comment. Rachel hadn't known Nathan in high school, only in college when she was dating Brooke. Rachel knew that Nathan was referring to Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Brooke and himself. So, she in Sam decided to make funny faces at each other. It pleased her that she could get Sam to smile brightly.

"You mean Lucas married to Peyton, yeah like we didn't see that coming," Brooke states with a smile. "It was obvious that you were going to land in the NBA Nathan. But I'm sure you are referring to Haley and I or lack thereof."

Nathan takes a look at Rachel and sees her busy so he nods his head to the back door. Brooke excuses herself and follows her friend outside.

"Brooke, you and Haley belong together. I love Rachel, I do, but you aren't soul mates. I knew that and you knew that, but you did love her which is why you married her and why you started a family with her, but you had all these plans with Haley first."

Brooke runs her hand through her hair and looks pointedly at Nathan.

"What do you want me to say? That I love her because it's really not that hard to admit, she chose not to come with me Nathan. She didn't want to go to New York and I didn't school here. How many times are people going to bring that up?"

Nathan steps forward and wraps his arms around his childhood friend.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was always fan of Baley, I tolerated Brachel, but I love Baley. Now the question is what are you going to do?"

**-BTM-**

After pulling their funny faces Sam and Rachel settled against the couch. Sam laid her head on Rachel's lap while Rachel ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, a comfort that Sam enjoyed since she was younger.

"I want you to be happy mom."

Rachel chuckled and continued with her ministrations.

"I know you do and I am happy. I have you, don't I?"

Sam smiles and grabs her free hand.

"Yeah, you do, but I want someone to make you smile. I want someone to fill that void in your heart the one that mom left. I want you to find you're equal because apparently mom already has hers."

Rachel smiled down at her daughter. Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a way with words?"

Sam nods her head.

"Yeah, you see I know this book editor and apparently she's pretty well known. She tells me all the time," Sam says jokingly.

Rachel moves her fingers over Sam's stomach and Sam's smile instantly fades.

"Don't do that," Sam pleads. "I don't like when you do that."

"Too bad," Rachel comments while her fingers go to her daughter's sides and starts tickling her causing the laughter to echo in the house. After the laughter died down Rachel and Sam settled into the positions they were in before. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too, mom."

**-BTM-**

After being away from the town so long Nathan decided that he wanted to familiarize himself in it knowing he could never really forget Tree Hill, but he was hoping to spot a certain someone that would make his plans work. As he stepped up to the docks he smiles when he sees Haley sitting at the bench that marked their friendship.

"I was hoping I would see you here."

Haley looks up in shock and smiles when she sees Nathan Scott standing with open arms. Haley gets up and runs to him. Nathan takes her in his arms and swings her around.

"I'm so happy to see you. Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

Nathan and Haley take seats at the table and Nathan explains.

"Basketball season is over and I needed to handle some family things down here."

"About that, why the hell couldn't you tell me about Brooke and her marriage along with her daughter?"

"Haley, Brooke asked me not to. I think she was trying to spare your feelings. You and her made those plans and she did them with someone else. She didn't want to hurt you."

Haley doesn't bother hiding the tears making her way down her face.

"It still hurts. I know I could've gone with her to New York, but I was afraid that I was going to lose her so I never left with her."

"And you lost her anyway," Nathan finishes. Haley nods her head. "She still loves you."

Haley looks up with hopeful eyes.

"Did she say something?"

Nathan nods his head.

"Yeah, she says it isn't hard to admit that she loves you. She just doesn't know where to go from here. Haley, you love her and she loves you. Go talk to her. Finger some things out. Her divorce is final if that helps."

**-BTM-**

Rachel walks into Tric and takes a seat at the bar. After spending some one on one time with her daughter and leaving Brooke trying to figure out what to do with Haley Rachel decided she needed time to think, maybe find some friendly conversation. Rachel was surprised when she turned her head to see a familiar blonde take a seat next to her.

"This seems to be our thing," Rachel comments.

Erika turns her head having in her mind to tell the person to leave her alone, but smiles when she sees Rachel.

"Yeah, but this time I didn't come here for free alcohol. I came here to buy the alcohol."

Rachel nods her head.

"Me too."

Rachel orders tequila and Erika does the same.

"So, what are you celebrating?" Erika asks.

Rachel shakes her head.

"No celebration just having a drink to ending a marriage."

Erika waves her left hand in Rachel's face.

"I am no longer engaged so I guess cheers," Erika says as she raises her glass.

Rachel follows suit and after clinking their classes together both Rachel and Erika take a sip.

"So, I don't mean to take offense, but you look like hell."

Erika purses her lips and nods her head. She knew this already.

"Yeah, well try sharing a house with your ex fiancée. I had to move from our room to the guest room because Haley hurt me too much."

"I live with my ex wife mostly because I am in the transition of finding a permanent residence, but I like my arrangement so far."

"Why on earth would you want to like that?"

"It gives me more time with my daughter."

Erika smiles fondly at Rachel.

"Then it makes sense."

**-BTM-**

Sam had told Brooke that she was heading out to Jenna's to spend some time with her and Nathan had left earlier that day so it was just Brooke sitting in her living room trying to come up with new designs for a future collection. Her mind however was drawing a blank. She kept thinking about Haley as surprising as it was at least to her.

Brooke knew that she wanted Haley, but her divorce was final today. Could she just start something new with Haley right away? Was it far to Rachel? To Sam? To Herself? She wasn't sure, but what she did know was that at some point she really had to speak to Haley.

When the door bell rings Brooke sets her stuff down at the table and goes to answer the door. She is surprised to see Haley standing behind it.

"Haley, what are you doing here?"

Haley looks at Brooke and sighs.

"Honestly, I don't know. I-I don't know if I should do this now or wait."

Brooke looked thoroughly confused.

"Do what?"

Without anymore hesitation Haley steps forward and brings her lips to Brooke's for the first time in so many years. Brooke's hands instantly went to Haley's hips and brought her closer. Brooke was so lost in the kiss she didn't hesitate to open her mouth so Haley's tongue could collide with hers. Instantly all of Brooke's thoughts of talking to Haley went out the moment that Haley had kissed her.

**

* * *

**

A/N-As an early birthday present please send me some reviews…Since I am posting a day early (my birthday is the 8

**th, turning 19,**** which is tomorrow) I figured you all could grant me the wish for reviews.**


	18. See What You Do To Me

**A/N: This chapter is coming out early and it is totally an M rating. To explain how this chapter works in the simplest terms I will say that everything is happening at the same time just in two different places. (Hopefully that was explained well). **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen: See What You Do to Me

Brooke and Haley's kissing had moved from the doorway to Brooke's couch. Haley was lying down with Brooke on top of her, their lips were locked and hands were exploring. Brooke pulls away out of breath and looks at Haley with hooded eyes.

"We should really talk about this," Brooke says out of breath.

"We could," Haley responds while she starts unbuttoning Brooke's shirt. "Or we could move this to the bedroom and reconnect in a more intimate way."

Brooke's shirt was removed before her lips collided again with Haley's. Brooke pulls back.

"Bedroom," Brooke says as she stands up and grabs Haley's hand, making their way to Brooke's bedroom.

**-BTM-**

"I really love alcohol," Erika slurs out.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Rachel responds as she leans her head on Erika's shoulder.

"Do you know what I love more?" Erika whispers in Rachel's ear.

Rachel giggles and shakes her head.

"Sex," Erika whispers again before nibbling on Rachel's earlobe.

Rachel moans and closes her eyes.

"I think we could have very hot sex together."

Rachel moans even louder and places money on the table.

"Where do you live?"

Erika smiles and stands up.

"Just down the road."

"Good no drunk driving," Rachel says before crashing her lips onto Erika's.

**-BTM-**

Haley pushes Brooke against Brooke's closed bedroom door and attaches her lips to Brooke's pulse point causing Brooke's hips to flush against Haley's.

"God, see what you do to me," Brooke whispers while working her hands to help Haley remove her shirt.

"Some things don't change baby, they never change."

After Haley's shirt is removed, Brooke's hands venture down Haley's tone stomach and to the button of Haley's jeans. The sound of the button coming undone made and Brooke's torture made Haley quickly remove the rest of her clothing causing Brooke's breathing to rapidly increase. Haley was currently standing in front of her in nothing at all. Brooke leans down and her mouth attaches to one of Haley's breast, massaging, licking, sucking and biting. Haley's hands travel to Brooke's pants. She works quickly on unbuttoning them and unzipping them. Brooke kicks her jeans off, she let's go of Haley's breast with an audible pop and undresses the rest of herself. Haley leans down on the bed and drags Brooke with her. Their breasts rub against each other as tongues enter each other's mouth.

**-BTM-**

Erika leans over Rachel who is lying on her bed in all her naked glory. Erika smiles as her kisses make her way down Rachel's shoulders, chest and to her hips. Erika's mouth finds Rachel's clit and slowly and teasingly traces her tongue around it causing Rachel to buck her hips. Erika holds her still and Rachel's hands travel to Erika's hair, Rachel needing the comfort.

"Oh…god," Rachel moans out and closing her eyes tight.

Erika trails her fingers through Rachel's wetness. Deciding to tease Rachel a little more, Erika traces Rachel's entrance with two of her fingers.

"No, n-n-no teasing…can't take teasing," Rachel's hands grab Erika's face. "I need you in me now!"

Erika pushes two of her fingers into Rachel as she kisses up Rachel's body. Her lips connect with Rachel's pulse point.

"Yes…yes…yes, oh god."

Erika licks Rachel's neck and flicks her tongue on Rachel's earlobe.

"Do you like that?" Erika says as she curls her fingers inside Rachel.

Rachel runs her hands up and down Erika's back.

"God, I love that," Rachel says before kissing Erika soundly as she comes off of her high.

**-BTM-**

"Together," Haley whispers in Brooke's ear. "I want us to come together."

Their positions had switched after Haley came down from her ecstasy. Haley was currently lying on Brooke who was about to pop at any moment.

Brooke nods her head not trusting her voice right now. Brooke and Haley open each other up so their clits are touching. Haley and Brooke thrust against each other and it doesn't take long for them to climax.

Haley and Brooke's lips connect for a few short minutes until Haley rolls off of Brooke and snuggles into her side. Haley places small short kisses against Brooke's neck.

"That was…"

"Better than I remember," Brooke finishes before her while grinning down at Haley.

Haley looks up at Brooke and smiles before kissing her quickly.

"We need to talk…obviously," Haley says with a laugh. "I just want to wait. I want to remember this moment and just bask in it. Is that okay with you?"

Brooke's grip on Haley tightens.

"Of course it is, baby, I love Haley cuddles."

**-BTM-**

Rachel rolls off of Erika out of breath. Erika turns her head and looks at Rachel.

"That was hot."

Rachel laughs and nods her head. Rachel grabs Erika's hand and interlocks their fingers.

"I don't want to regret this."

"I don't either."

Rachel leans up and kisses Erika before settling back down again.

"I think I'm going to like this moving on thing," Rachel comments with a smile.

"I can too," Erika says before laying her head on Rachel's shoulder. "You know, I've always wanted an equal and I never got one. I thought I had that with Haley, but I guess I was wrong. I just wonder if it's easier to forget about that and just have no complications and stay single."

As Rachel listened to what Erika was saying. Rachel couldn't help, but remember the words her daughter had told her.

"_I want someone to make you smile. I want someone to fill that void in your heart the one that mom left. I want you to find you're equal."_

Rachel's hands rub up and down Erika's back in a soothing manner.

"Don't give up Erika, you deserve your equal."

_Maybe it can be me_.

Erika smiles and snuggles closer to Rachel.

"I won't."

_Maybe it could be you._

**

* * *

**

A/N: What do you think about Rachel and Erika making a go as a couple? Does it sound intriguing to you?


	19. Samantha's Reaction

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter…I hope you enjoyed it and I am glad that you all are liking the Rachel and Erika hook-up even though I had pretty much set it up in earlier chapters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen: Samantha's Reaction

Waking up in Brooke's arms was the best feeling in the world for Haley. It gave her a sense of security and it felt natural and right. Things last night had taken things to the next level and Haley knew that today she and Brooke were going to figure out what those changes were.

Haley turned over and was instantly met with a smiling Brooke Davis.

"Good morning," Haley greets with a smile.

"Morning," Brooke says in her raspy voice.

"No regrets?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"No regrets."

Haley sits up in bed and smiles.

"That's good, that's really good."

Brooke follows Haley's movements and does the same and sits up in bed.

"Haley, you know we can't just pick up where we left of you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know and I don't want to. I loved our past Brooke. It just kind of ended badly. I want to start over. We're older and more in tune with what we want. I just want to make sure this lasts and not end the way it did last time."

"I love you Haley and that is one thing that I don't want to start over. I've always loved you and things are going to be different. I have Sam now and Rachel is still staying her until things get settled in her new single life. Things are really different."

Haley kisses Brooke's shoulder and grabs her hand.

"I think that we should date and not label what this is yet. As much as I don't like this idea I think that we can't have sex until later."

"I agree and it will be easier for me to explain this all to Sam."

Haley bites the bottom of her lip.

"Brooke, how will Sam take this news?"

**-BTM-**

"I have to go," Rachel whispers into Erika's ear.

Erika groans and buries her face into Rachel's shoulder deeper.

"I don't want you to go."

Rachel smiles and runs her fingers down Erika's back.

"I know, but I have some things that I have to take care of like my daughter. She's going to help me today so I need to get going."

Erika pulls away with a smile.

"Family is important to you isn't it?"

Rachel nods her head with a smile.

"It's very important, but what also is important is my happiness, so I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow night I would like to go on a date with you."

Erika sits up in bed and smiles.

"Oh really, what would this date entail?"

Rachel chuckles and answers, "It's for me to know and you to find out, but you do have to say yes."

Erika smiles and nods her head.

"Then yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

Rachel's lips meet Erika's in a loving way. Rachel pulls away with a smile.

"I need to go now, but um, I'll give you a call."

Erika silently watches Rachel redress and smiles when Rachel gives her one more kiss on her way out the bedroom door. Erika smiles and lays down back in bed.

**-BTM-**

After more talking with Brooke, Haley had realized that it was getting kind of late in the morning and she wanted to head out of the house before Sam had woken up. Her efforts were for nothing because as soon as she had stepped into the living room she spotted Sam sitting on the couch.

Sam turns around when she hears footsteps thinking it was her mother. She frowned when she spotted her teacher standing in front of her looking disheveled.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks hotly.

Being a teacher Haley knew how to handle out of hand teenagers, but this situation was considerably different. She was inside a student's home and had spent the night after having incredible make-up sex with said student's mother. She didn't know how to handle this.

"Um, I was just visiting," Haley mumbles.

Sam stands up and looks over Haley's appearance.

"Right, what was it just some booty call."

Brooke had picked the wrong time to come out of her room and when she did she was shocked at what her daughter was saying. She could tell by Haley's slumped shoulders she wasn't doing very well, but what Sam had said was so uncalled for.

"Samantha! Apologize right now."

Sam glares at her mother.

"Like you have any room to talk."

Brooke puts her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?"

Sam storms to the table and picks up something from her before flinging it into Brooke's chest. Brooke watches as it clinks against the hard wood floor.

"That meant something _mother_. You just got divorced yesterday and now you are having sex with my teacher!"

Brooke picks the ring off of the floor and stares at it until looking at her daughter.

"I don't have to explain my actions to you."

"Like hell you don't."

Sam was so caught up in her reaction to Haley that she never heard the front door open or Rachel step through.

"God, what is your problem? You just get divorced and you jump into bed with Haley. Are you seriously that much of a slut."

"Samantha Davis, get your ass over here right now!" Rachel bellowed at her daughter. What she heard Sam say to Brooke was way out of line.

Sam froze in an instant. The hardening of Rachel's voice was scaring Sam. She knew she had to listen. As Sam made her way over to Rachel she watched as Haley went to console Brooke who was silently crying.

Rachel grabbed her daughter's chin and made her look at her.

"What you just said was uncalled for and I seriously hope you check your attitude quickly young lady. As for right now you are grounded and I will be talking to you shortly. Now go to your room!"

As Sam turns around Rachel delivers a quick smack to Sam's backside causing Sam to flinch and run to her room.


	20. Apology

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you lovely readers….Check it out.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty: Apology

The adults in the living room jumped when they heard Sam's bedroom door slam shut and if you listened closely you could hear Sam crying.

Rachel watches as Brooke wraps her arms around Haley tightly. It used to be her place, but not anymore. She thought it would hurt more to see it, but it doesn't hurt, not an inch. This was the sign that she was moving forward.

"I'm so sorry Haley. Sam was raised better than that. I'm sorry for what she said to you."

Haley shakes her head.

"It's okay Brooke, but you have to know you are not a slut."

Brooke sniffles and nods her head.

"I know it just hurts when your own kid says it to your face."

Rachel walked closer to Brooke.

"Um, I'll talk to her Brooke. She shouldn't have said that. You and Haley can just talk or something. I have a feeling my next conversation is going to be a hard one."

Brooke closes her eyes because she knows what is bothering Rachel. Brooke steps forward and places her hands on Rachel's arms.

"You didn't do anything wrong."

Rachel looked at Brooke with wide eyes.

"I hit my kid."

Brooke shakes her head violently.

"No, you spanked her. There is a difference."

"Not to me," Rachel says before walking away from Brooke and slowly making her way to Sam's closed door. Rachel turns around and looks at Brooke. "I'm happy that you're happy."

Brooke smiles shyly at Haley who blushes and turns back to her ex.

"I am."

Brooke watches as her ex walks through their daughter's bedroom door and closes it gently.

A few minutes in silence is all Haley can handle so she starts talking.

"I think this could have happened a little better."

"You wouldn't be wrong with that assumption," Brooke walks closer to Haley. "I may have been ready to move forward and by the looks of it Rachel as well, but I don't think Sam was ready and we should have considered that at least I should have."

Haley rubs her hands up and down Brooke's arms.

"She will eventually be okay with it Brooke. It takes time."

"Yeah, time."

**-BTM-**

Rachel closes the door to her daughter's room and turns her attention to the bed. Sam was face down in the pillow and Rachel could tell that Sam's shoulders were shaking, a sign that Sam was crying.

"Samantha, we need to have a talk."

Sam lifts her head and shoots glares at her mother.

"Go away."

Rachel shakes her head and perches at the edge of Sam's bed.

"That's not going to happen and you know that. WE have to talk now sit up," Rachel said a little harsher than she wanted.

Sam sniffles and sits up in bed. She wipes the tears away from her eyes and stares at her door not making eye contact with Rachel.

"Your behavior was irreprehensible tonight. First of all you don't raise your voice to your parents or adults mind you. Second of all, calling your mom a slut was seriously uncalled for. I mean what in the hell were you thinking," Rachel waits for Sam to say something, but nothing comes. "I want an answer young lady!"

"It didn't matter to her," Sam whispers.

"What didn't matter?"

"All of it," Sam eyesight went to her mothers. "You and me, it was like she gave it all away. We don't matter. All that matters is Haley."

Rachel scoots closer to Sam when she sees tears form in her child's eyes. She wraps her arms around her daughter and starts rocking them back in forth.

"Honey, she will always remember what we had and she will _never_ forget about you. You are her daughter and that will always come first. I'll even admit and say that I am jealous of you."

Sam pulls away and looks at her mother in confusion.

"All of her attention was towards you when you were born and that's a given, but even the years after, you were always first in her mind so I got a little jealous, but Brooke told me that children comes first and she was right. So, don't think for one second that your mother will forget you."

**-BTM- **

Haley walks into her house and is surprised to see Erika in the living room with a smile on her face watching TV. Upon hearing the front door open, Erika turns her head and gives Haley a smile for the first time since their breakup.

"Where were you last night?"

Haley looked shocked at the question and turned red at the same time.

"Um…I was kind of busy."

Erika smirked and nods her head.

"Yeah, me too."

Haley sits down on the couch next to Erika and frowns.

"Shouldn't this be harder? Shouldn't we be not talking or something?"

"I'd rather just avoid all of it to be honest. Haley, we dated, got engaged and then separated, it's not really something I want to dwell on because I wasn't first in your heart, but I met someone and I think she could be the one for me whereas Brooke Davis, is the one for you."

Haley smiles and nods her head.

"Okay, I'm really glad we are still friends because I always valued that."

"Me, too."

**-BTM- **

After talking with her mother, Sam knew what she had to do. She spent most of the night in her room going over her thoughts. She didn't really have anything else to do considering her mother had taken her iPod, TV, Stereo, movies, basically anything that could give her entertainment. Sam spent the last few hours staring at her ceiling.

Sam walks into the kitchen to see her mother stirring something in the pot. Sam takes a seat at the counter and waits. Brooke looks over her head and raises an eyebrow then goes back to what she was doing until Sam's voice is heard.

"Mom, can I talk to you, please?"

Brooke turns around and faces her daughter.

"Go on," Brooke says a little harshly.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I was angry and I took it out on you. I'm really sorry mommy, I'm so sorry," Sam cries out.

Brooke walks around the counter and brings her daughter into a hug. She rubs her back up and down.

"Baby, calm down, it's okay."

"I-I-it's not okay, mom. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said."

"I know emotions were high and I'm sorry sweetheart. Haley and I can slow down a bit, but I'm not going to just put my life on hold. I refuse to do that."

Sam pulls away and nods her head.

"I know."

Brooke smiles and goes back to the stove.

"Hey mom,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are."


	21. A Step Forward

**A/N: This chapter was completely done yesterday and I totally forget to upload it. I'm so sorry for that.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-One: A Step Forward

"I have a confession to make. I was really nervous about tonight," Erika admits before taking a sip of her wine.

"I was too for more than one reason. My daughter has just been going through some things and I was going to tell her, but then I chickened out."

Erika nods her head in understanding.

"Haley mentioned something like that. Sam's been ignoring her."

Rachel nods her head.

"I've always wondered if making the divorce go by faster was the wrong thing to do."

"Can I be frank with you?"

Rachel nods her head.

"The divorce was never about Sam. It was about you and Brooke. You guys weren't happy so you did something about it. It sucks for Sam, but you made it a point to change your life to fit around your daughter. I mean you told me you took a job here so you can be closer to here instead of different state parenting. She should see that."

"Sam's an actress Erika, she's damn good at it and half the time I don't know if what she's saying or what she's doing is really my daughter."

Erika reaches across the table and grabs onto Rachel's hand.

"All you can do is hope and pray that what you are doing is right. You don't have to tell Sam about us if you don't want. It might even be easier considering Brooke and Haley's new relationship."

Rachel smiles and nods her head.

"Okay, but no more talking about things like this. Let's just talk about us."

Erika grins. "I concur."

**-BTM-**

Brooke, Haley and Sam are sitting in the living room. Brooke and Haley are snuggled close together and Sam was sitting far away from them. Sam kept glancing at her mother and teacher. She had told her mom that she would try, but it still hurt that her parents weren't together anymore. It just kind of sucked. She wished she could get out of her, but she couldn't because she was still grounded. She even had to cancel her plans with Nathan. It made Sam a little angry.

"How was school today Sam?" Brooke asks once a commercial is on.

"The same as always," Sam responds with attitude.

"Don't give me that Samantha, I wasn't the one that grounded you and we have company so be respectful."

Sam rolls her eyes and stands up from the couch.

"I'm going to my room."

Brooke sighs and watches as Sam gets up from the couch. Brooke turns to Haley who was still snuggled into her side.

"I'm sorry about her Hales. She's usually not like this."

"It's understandable Brooke. I get it. Every kid wants their parents together. It's natural for her to act this way. I just hope it doesn't last forever. There is only so much I can do. She ignores me in class as well. I make it a point not to call on her."

Brooke's hands find Haley's and she interlocks their fingers.

"I think time will make it all better, but with Sam being a hormonal teenager, it could be awhile."

"Tell me about your past Brooke, the past were I wasn't present."

"I met Rachel in college. We started off as friends like all relationships start. It didn't take long for me to fall in love with her. We barely fought and it was nice. A year into the relationship she proposed, I said yes and six months later we were married. A few months into our marriage, Rachel brought up the idea of children and I was happy because I wanted them and I didn't know if she did," Haley gives Brooke a funny look and Brooke chuckles. "I know I should've asked her before we went through everything, but I loved her so I didn't matter to me. Not long after we asked Nathan if he would do us a favor and he agreed. He said that this maybe the only chance to be a father even though he has no rights whatsoever. He was happy being uncle and knowing that his genes live on."

"I didn't think it was Nathan," Haley says once Brooke finishes.

"It wasn't really a hard decision. Rachel and I talked and we said Nathan or Lucas and if they both said no then we would have had to go to see a donor specialist. We were lucky that Nathan said yes. He adores Sam so much."

Haley sits up and faces Brooke.

"Does Sam know?"

Brooke nods her head.

"We've never hid it from her. She knows she doesn't have a father, just fatherly figures."

"I'm glad you told me all of that Brooke."

Brooke turns to face Haley.

"I'm glad too."

Brooke leans in and kisses Haley softly on the lips.

"You have to go don't you?" Brooke asks once she pulls away from Haley.

Haley nods her head with a frown.

"Unfortunately I do, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, I should go talk to Sam."

Haley stands up from the couch and gives Brooke one last kiss before walking out the door, purse in hand.

Brooke gets up from her spot on the couch planning on walking into her daughter's room, but she stops when she sees Sam leaning against the wall with tears rolling down her face. Brooke kneels down next to her daughter and wipes her tears away.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"I don't know. I just felt like crying."

Brooke nods her head knowing that wasn't the reason, but she did nonetheless. Brooke sits Indian style next to her daughter and Sam moves her body so her head is lying on Brooke's lap.

"It'll get better with time, right?"

"Yeah sweetie, I think time heals all wounds or something like that. But it doesn't mean that your family is broken. Rachel is still my friend and you will see her all the time. I know it will take time for you to get to know Haley and whatnot, but could you please at least talk to her in class when she calls you? It's really rude if you don't."

"I'll try," Sam states with a tired sigh.

Brooke smiles, "That's all I ask."


	22. SemiNormal

**A/N: Here is another chapter…it really took me awhile to come up with this chapter, but it is finally here so here you go.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Semi-Normal

A few short months later and Sam was finally getting used to the idea of Haley and her mom dating. After her talk with Brooke Sam began to realize that she truly was treating Haley unkindly and she was never raised like that.

She also found out that Rachel was now dating as well and this time it was Haley's ex which just made it all the weirder, but she saw the happiness in her mother's eyes so she decided to play nice.

"Sam, can you give me an example of irony from _Catcher in the Rye_?"

Sam looks down at her notebook.

"Holden's hate for religion and god, he talks about how much he despises religion and God's disciples. Later on, he tells us how he admires Jesus."

"Very good," Haley responds with a smile. "Now can anyone give me a symbol for the book?"

Sam stayed quiet through the rest of the class. Tonight Haley was staying with Brooke and Sam considering it was a weekend, a weekend that Sam didn't stay with Rachel at her new house.

When the bell rings Sam gathers her things and starts to head out of the class, but Haley calls her back in.

"What did I do?" Sam says as she takes a seat on top of one of the desks.

Haley smiles and shakes her head.

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you were still okay with me staying over again. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything like that. If it's not all right with you, I'll cancel."

Sam shakes her head.

"Don't do that, you love my mom and my mom loves you and I'm tolerating you, but hopefully after this weekend I can start to like you too," Sam says before walking out of the classroom.

**-BTM- **

During lunch, Sam and Jenna made their way to the courtyard and sat down at an available table.

"So, which mom are you with this weekend?"

Sam smiles, "I'm with Brooke, but I will also be spending my weekend with Haley."

"She isn't that bad is she?" Jenna asks before taking a bite of her salad.

"No, but it's just awkward more than anything really. I just keep thinking that my parents will be together again. I guess that's what every child wants for their separated parents."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Sam. I mean when my parents separated I thought it was the end of the world, but I also am glad that they are back together."

"Right, you dodged the bullet of having four dads and instead I get four moms."

Jenna laughs and puts her fork down on the table.

"I may have dodged the bullet, but at least you have Haley and Erika. They're nice people aren't they?"

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"They are and they're perfect for both of my mom's as well."

**-BTM- **

"You look lonely," Erika mentions from the couch as Rachel comes to sit next to her.

"I am, well besides being here with you of course," Rachel says with a grin. "I just miss Sam is all. I know I saw her the other day, but it's different with her not living with me."

"Of course, babe," Erika says as she guides Rachel's head into her lap. "I've only known Sam for awhile and I miss her to. I just try to give you your weekends with her."

"I appreciate that, really I do, but you still have to get to know my daughter Erika, Haley is."

"I know, but it's different for me because I've always wanted children."

Rachel looks up at Erika.

"You do?"

Erika bites the bottom of her lip.

"Yeah, and I know that I probably should have talked to you about it first before we got involved, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity with you."

"Erika it's okay, I've always wanted a big family and I'd be honored to have children with you."

Erika smiles and leans her lips over Rachel's. Rachel's arms go around Erika's neck to bring her further down. Their lips connect and soon their clothes are off.

**-BTM- **

"What would you girls like to do?" Brooke asks as she walks out of the bathroom.

Sam and Haley were sitting on the couch on opposite sides and Sam's attention was focused on the TV.

"We could watch a movie," Haley suggests.

"A movie is cool," Sam says as she turns to her mother. "As long as we order pizza for dinner otherwise it's lame."

Brooke looks at Haley with a raised eyebrow. In high school Brooke and Haley had never ordered pizza, they would make it from scratch.

"Instead of ordering it let's make it," Haley says while getting up from the couch. "How does that sound?" Haley asks Sam.

Sam shuts off the TV and nods her head.

"That's cool, mom never makes anything anymore."

"Excuse me?" Brooke says in an offended tone.

"Sorry mommy," Sam says before placing a kiss on her mother's cheek.

**-BTM- **

After their pizza making and movie Brooke, Sam and Haley stayed curled up on the couch. Sam watched as her mother and teacher snuggled closer together on the couch. She had to admit it was sweet the way her mother's arms wrapped around Haley. It was nice to see.

"Haley," Sam says getting the attention of not just Haley, but her mother as well. "It's nice when you're here. You make my mom happy and I know she needs that. She loves you. You're okay in my book."

Sam gets up from the couch and heads into her room leaving her mother and her teacher on the couch.

"That was surprising," Brooke admits. "It only took a few months."

"How long did you think it was going to take?" Haley asks curiously.

"A lot longer than that, but Sam was right. You do make me happy and I love you Haley James."

"I love you Brooke Davis," Haley says before kissing her girlfriend soundly.


	23. Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Another chapter for you all and I'm getting kind of low on reviews and I feel bad. I feel like I'm not writing up to par when that happens. So please give me some reviews.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Calm Before the Storm

"You don't think this is too fast do you?" Erika questions as Rachel stands up from the floor.

"I didn't think it was, but maybe I'm afraid that I'll lose you or something."

"Rachel, you are not going to lose me okay, I love you and I'm not Brooke. To be honest, I'm really surprised that you would even consider getting into another marriage."

Rachel sighs in defeat and closes the box.

"Maybe you're right. I'm not really thinking right now."

Erika scoots closer to Rachel and grabs the box from Rachel's hand.

"Honey, I just moved into your home and now you get some idea that I'm going to leave? You're crazy. I love you and I want to marry you someday, but not right now and not so soon. I haven't really started a relationship with your daughter yet and I would really like to."

Rachel nods her head.

"You're right and it's a good thing that Sam is staying here for a week."

Erika raises her eyebrow.

"Do you want to explain to me why Brooke decides to just take off for a week?"

"I thought you knew. I figured Haley would have told you."

"Told me what?"

"They got engaged a few days ago."

**-BTM- **

"I can't believe you kept these things after all these years," Haley says in admiration.

She was going through a box of memories that Brooke had put away. She had already smiled at their previous wedding plans and at the bottom of the box Haley found the velvet box of the ring that is now back on her finger.

"I've always loved you Hales. Nothing is going to change that."

Haley gets up from the floor and follows Brooke out the door. The halls were aligned with all of Haley's boxes.

A few weeks ago things had come to light on everyone's lives. Brooke and Haley found out that their respective exes were now together and had been for some time. Sam had found out that her parents weren't ever going to be back together and she had just started to put it behind her until Brooke had asked Haley to move in. Now they were all back to square one, especially after the engagement.

Sam was lying down on the couch while Haley and Brooke looked down at her.

"What?"

"Are you going to help us or not?" Brooke asks gently.

Sam rolled her eyes and sat up on the couch.

"It's her shit not mine," Sam gets up from the couch and grabs her jacket. "I'm going to moms."

Haley and Brooke watch as Sam walks out of the house in anger. Brooke sighs and sits down on the couch. Haley follows.

"She's angry all the time. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Baby, what does Sam want?"

"I don't know. I don't regret proposing to you again, but she just doesn't understand yet, I think on how much in love I am with you."

Haley grins and kisses the side of Brooke's neck.

"I think before we leave we should go over to Rachel and Erika's and talk about some stuff. We haven't really listened to what Sam wants and I think we should give her a voice now, no matter what it is."

"You mean if she wants to live with Rachel and not us?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

**-BTM- **

Sam storms into her mother's house in a huff. When the door slams shut Rachel and Erika run out of the kitchen in a hurry, thankful when they spot Sam and not some crazy psycho.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Rachel questions softly.

"I don't want to talk about it, hello Erika," Sam says before running up the stairs.

Erika turns to Rachel when she hears the door slam.

"What the hell happened over there?" Erika asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine is."

"I'll finish dinner. You go talk to your daughter."

Rachel quickly kisses Erika on the lips before making her way upstairs.

**-BTM- **

When Rachel finally found her home she was glad it was only a few blocks away from where her daughter lived. She didn't have to worry about travel arrangements because she trusted Sam to get there when she was expected too. Besides her buying the house she made sure Sam had her own room and went shopping with her daughter and bought her everything she needed without bringing anything back and forth between her and Brooke's place.

Rachel knocks on the door and when she is granted access she sees her daughter sitting on the window bench, her daughter looking out the window.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?"

"You're good at guessing," Sam mumbles.

Rachel takes a seat next to her daughter.

"You walked in kind of angry. What happened?"

"Everything, Haley moving in, mom getting engaged, you and Erika, it's all a little fast."

Rachel frowns at her daughter's confession.

"Sam, do you not like Haley and Erika? Is that what this is about?"

Sam shakes her head.

"No, I like them. They are actually pretty cool, but I was used to you and mom and then everything is changing. Now I'm getting a damn step-mother. I already have two moms, I don't need three or even four, and it's weird."

"What would make you feel better? Your mom and I have been trying to fix our lives that we haven't really listened to what was going on with you. What do you want to do baby? Tell mama what you want to do."

Sam looks up at her mother.

"Can I live with you?"


	24. Are You Ready?

**A/N: Another chapter for you readers. I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Are you Ready?

"Can I live with you?"

Rachel looks at her daughter in a serious way.

"Are you sure that's what you want? How long have you been thinking about this?"

Sam bites the bottom of her lip in contemplation. Sam sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

"For a few weeks really, I love mom, I really do, but I want to live her with you and Erika."

Rachel nods her head as she does a silent happy dance in her head. She always wanted Sam to come live with her, but knew that Brooke needed her. Sam asked to live with her, but she had to make sure that Erika was okay with it. Rachel pats her daughter's knee.

"I'll talk to Erika and then you, me, and your mom can sit down and talk about all of this."

"Haley and Erika too right?" Sam questions.

"I'm sure they'll be there too."

"Alright."

Rachel gets up from her seat and starts to walk towards the door.

"Hey mom," Rachel turns around. "I love you."

Rachel chuckles and blows her daughter a kiss.

"I love you, too."

**-BTM- **

Rachel walks into the kitchen and spots her girlfriend checking the stove. Rachel walks behind her and playfully slaps her butt causing Erika to squeal and shut the stove. Erika turns around and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"How'd the talk go baby?"

Rachel kisses Erika softly on the lips.

"She asked if she could move in with us," Rachel says after she pulls away from her girl's luscious lips.

"What did you say?"

Rachel pulls away and takes a seat on top of the counter.

"I told her we would all sit down and talk about it. I never really gave her a definitive answer because I wanted to know what you thought."

Erika raises an eyebrow.

"She's your daughter Rachel, why would you need to ask me?"

"For one I am dating you, two, you live her too, and three I plan to have you marry into this weird family so Sam will be your step daughter eventually. I just wanted to know what you think."

"I'm not opposed to the idea. I wouldn't give her an answer until you talk to Brooke though because it could get kind of nasty if Brooke doesn't want her to live here."

"Brooke's not like that. She wouldn't stop me from seeing my kid either if she says no. I guess stuff like this happens when you settle outside of the courts."

Erika laughs and nods her head.

"Yeah, but if you think about it, you see your daughter more than any other divorced couples with children. You don't want Wednesday nights and every other weekends; it's sad."

"Either way I see it, Brooke's going to be hurt because she won't say no to Sam and I won't either."

"There is one thing that Brooke has and that's Haley and she'll make it better for Brooke, if that's the road we go down."

Rachel grins and hops off of the counter.

"I'm lucky that I found you."

Erika shakes her head. "I'm the lucky one."

**-BTM- **

Sam walks downstairs when Rachel yells that dinner was ready. Sam enters the dining room where Erika and Rachel are sitting there waiting for her.

"This looks good Erika, thanks," Sam compliments.

On the table waiting to get eaten was oven baked chicken with mashed potatoes, dinner rolls, and mixed vegetables.

"Thank you Sam."

Sam starts digging into her food grinning happily when the taste was as good as the looks.

"Your mom mentioned that you wanted to move in with us."

Sam places her fork on the plate and nods her head.

"Yeah, I know none of you are going to give me an answer until you talk to mom, but I just want you to know that I understand if you say no. I was just asking."

"We will deal with it when the times comes Samantha," Rachel says with a small smile. "Your mom and Haley are coming over in a few so we can sit down and talk about this."

Sam looks up at her mother and frowns.

"Do I have to be there?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"Not for all of it, but for the beginning of it I would like you to listen in."

Sam nods her head with a small smile.

"I can do that."

**-BTM- **

Brooke and Haley had arrived earlier with their bags in the car. After this meeting they were off on the road.

Brooke, Haley, Sam, Rachel and Erika were sitting around the living room area. No one wanted to start talking so it was mostly silent until Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"I want to live with mom," Sam says while looking Brooke in the eye.

Brooke grips Haley's hand tighter.

"What made you come to that decision sweetheart?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just think that I should stay here for awhile. I mean you and Haley are getting married and you shouldn't be burdened with me while you are celebrating."

"Samantha, we aren't burdened. We love you. We would like you to stay," Brooke says honestly. "But I also know that I can't change your mind."

"Sam, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or something," Haley says softly.

"It's not you and you didn't do anything. I just think I need to do this with me."

Brooke nods her head and glances at Rachel.

"Can you three excuse us please?" Rachel questions gently.

"Come on Sam, let's go finish making cookies," Erika asks as Haley, Sam and she get up from the room and walk into the kitchen leaving Brooke and Rachel alone.

"How are you?" Rachel asks.

"My kid doesn't want to live with me and I can't help, but think it's because of me."

"Brooke, I honestly don't think it's you. Maybe this is what she needs."

Brooke nods her head.

"Are you okay with this? With Sam living with you because I know when we discussed it that you said I can keep her with me permanently.

"She's my daughter Brooke. I won't turn her down. I can only input my thoughts and hope you take them to heart."

"I do and I also think that Sam should stay here as long as you are up to the job mama."

Rachel grins.

"I think I can handle it."


	25. Love

**A/N: I'm sorry for ending the chapter the way I did, but I have to leave people hanging sometimes.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Love

"I think my kid divorced me," Brooke says as she and Haley drive out of Tree Hill.

"Brooke, teenagers change their minds all the time. Maybe this is what Sam needs."

"You don't know what my kid needs!" Brooke says harshly.

Haley bites the bottom of her lip and looks out her passenger side window. Brooke grabs onto Haley's hand and interlocks their fingers.

"I'm sorry baby. This whole thing with Sam is just really killing me."

"It's the first time you've lived without Sam. It's just going to take some time to get used to. In the mean time we have two weeks to celebrate our engagement and I was hoping we could start planning some of the wedding."

Brooke brings their interlocked hands to her lips and she kisses them.

"It's okay to miss her baby, I'll miss her too."

"Yeah, I know its okay, but I can't really dwell on it anymore. I just want to spend these next two weeks with you and then everything will be perfect."

**-BTM- **

One week after having her daughter move in, things were great with Rachel. Her relationship with her daughter was improving greatly. But tonight things were going to be tested, her relationship with Erika, her relationship with Brooke and her relationship with her daughter.

"So, what are your plans for this Saturday's night?" Rachel asks as she, Sam and Erika sit down for breakfast.

"I'm not really sure. I figured I would hang out with Jenna and go do some…stuff," Sam replies vaguely. She knew her mother wouldn't allow her to do what she wanted to do.

Erika looks at her plate and bites the bottom of her lip. She knew why Sam was so vague, working at the school she heard about the party.

"Why are you being vague with me?"

"I'm not I swear," Sam says to quickly with wide eyes.

Rachel sets her fork on the plate and just stares at her daughter. Sam sighs.

"Okay, so there is this party—"

"No," Rachel says quickly having already made up her mind at the word party.

"But mom," Sam complains.

"No!"

"Samantha, I said no."

Sam slams her fork down at the table and groans.

"You are so infuriating!"

"I'm a mom, I'm supposed to be," Rachel said with calmness.

"I can't sit here and listen to this. You're being unreasonable," Sam states as she stands up.

"You weren't excused so sit down and finish eating."

Sam glares at her mother and forcibly sits herself in the chair. She stabs her fork into her food and continues to eat. Rachel glances at Erika and Erika looked away.

**-BTM- **

Rachel storms into her bedroom and slams the door. Erika comes out of the bathroom and frowns.

"You could have helped me down there, you know."

"And what was I supposed to do. Rachel, she's not my kid. I have no standing here. She wasn't breaking any house rules. She was breaking _your _rules."

"That's what this is about isn't it?"

"What?" Erika questions with a raised eyebrow.

"The fact that Sam is not yours, that's why you won't do anything, because she's not your blood you won't take a stand," Erika looks away and Rachel knows she's hit the spot. "Well news flash Erika, she isn't my blood either. That doesn't stop me from being a mother to her."

Erika nods her head and sighs.

"I know," Erika looks at Rachel. "But I don't know where I fit in. Am I just your girlfriend? Am I a friend to Sam? Will this relationship move forward? Will ever actually be a mom? I don't know who I am or where I stand anywhere. With Haley it seemed like everything was falling into place and then Brooke comes and I get thrown for a loop."

Rachel kneels in front of Erika as Erika slumps down onto the bed.

"I love you Erika, okay? I fell for you fast, maybe even the first time I saw you," Erika smiles. "I come with a history, as you do too, but I told you that I am going to marry you and we will have our own children," Rachel chuckles, "well you will, I'll just adopt them." Erika laughs as tears fall from her eyes. "But I promise that you will have a role in my daughter's life. You have the right to go parental on her, its okay and if she hates you, it's a good thing because that means she cares."

Erika nods her head with a smile.

"I guess I'll practice now. My guess is when you enter your daughter's room, the window will be open and she will be nowhere in sight."

"How would you know that?"

"She's a teenager, plus apparently this party is supposed to be off the hook."

Rachel rolls her eyes and storms down the hall to her daughter's room.

**-BTM- **

"We had two weeks to go wherever we wanted and we chose New York why?" Haley asks as Brooke wraps her arms around her fiancés waist.

"New York was my home away from home. I just wanted to show you. Is that so bad?" Brooke asks with a gentle smile.

"No it's not," Haley whispers as she turns around. "I love the city lights. Ever since we came here I keep replaying our break-up in my mind and I can't really remember why I chose not to go to New York with you."

"I'm glad that you didn't come with me," At Haley's look Brooke quickly kisses her to prevent any arguments. "I met Rachel here in New York. I got Sam out of that marriage and I won't ever take that back."

"And I wouldn't want you to, but it was supposed to be us. We talked about it throughout our Senior Year Brooke. I kind of hurt me when I knew you had a daughter. But I love Sam, she's a mini you. I just want a mini me."

Brooke rests her forehead against Haley's.

"Then I think we should practice a little bit."

"It's impossible to do that you know," Haley says as her lips ghost over Brooke's.

"I know, but it's always fun practicing."

Brooke lowers her lips to Haley's as Haley's hands find the way under Brooke's shirt and up to her breasts slowly stroking them.

"God baby, do you know what you do to me?" Brooke moans.

"Nope, why don't you show me?"


	26. A Phone Call

**A/N: More and more drama to come…Review please!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Six: A Phone Call

"I can't believe you snuck out, isn't your mom going to flip?" Jenna asks as they lean against the wall and watched the party going on around them.

Sam shrugs her shoulders and takes a sip of her red cup, beer from the keg.

"I don't care, I want to have fun and that's what I'm going to do. What about your dads?"

Jenna smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't care."

Sam laughs and downs the rest of her drink along with Jenna.

"Come on ladies, let's dance."

Sam and Jenna just stare at the boy they don't know and laugh as they walk closer to the dance floor.

An hour into the party and things were getting heavy. Sam was dared to do a body shot off of Jenna. She refused, but the crowd was cheering her on. Jenna sits up from the table and takes off her shirt. She leans closer to Sam.

"Come on, let's do this."

Sam grins at Jenna's cute expression. She nods her head and the boys cheer. Jenna lies back down on the table as Sam pours tequila on Jenna's stomach, the salt was closer to Jenna's bra covered breasts and the lime was in Jenna's mouth.

"3, 2, 1…go."

Sam leans down and sucks on Jenna's stomach. Jenna's hand goes to Sam's neck as Sam licks her way up her stomach. Sam takes the lime out of Jenna's mouth, but when Jenna's hands come around her neck Sam spits it out and their lips connect in a heated battle. All the boys stare in awe until someone shouted the one word that got them out of their stupor.

"COPS!"

**-BTM- **

Haley settles against Brooke with a sated smile on her face.

"I love these moments with you," Haley admits as Brooke trails her fingers up and down Haley's sweaty back.

"I enjoy them too. Even in high school when we had our awkward moments when we first started having sex it was still calm. No sounds, but our own breathing. I love them."

"We'll always have them, baby."

Haley trails a lone finger up Brooke's arm while she rests her head against Brooke's chest where she can hear Brooke's heart.

"When you go to sleep before I do I would lay my head on your chest to hear your heart beat. It was so calming. Sometimes I would wake up in your arm after a particular dream and you would still be asleep. I would just listen to your heart beat and I would know that everything would be okay."

"There is no need to worry Haley because I'm here and my heart is always beating for you."

Haley leans up and kisses her fiancé.

"You're always so good to me."

"I love you my soon to be wife."

"Promise me we will actually get there in time," Haley asks softly.

"I promise," Brooke whispers before leaning over Haley and getting ready for round three.

**-BTM- **

"I swear to god I am going to kill her," Rachel says.

"Rachel, getting worked up over it is only going to make you say things that you will regret later when your daughter walks through that front door. Right now, sit down and complain to me, let your anger out, okay?"

Rachel sighs and sits down next to Erika.

"Maybe it was a mistake."

"What was?"

"Letting Sam stay here, Brooke is going to find me incompetent to raise our child."

Erika wraps her arms around her girlfriend's body and Rachel snuggles closer to her. All it took was one touch from Erika and Rachel calmed down long enough to actually think.

"Baby, if that was true do you think Brooke you've let Sam stay with us?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"No, I just I don't want to fail as a mother. For a long time it was just me and my sister Danielle. She was 15 when I married Brooke, but growing up it was just Danielle and me, my mother sucked as a mom," Rachel looked up at Erika with sad eyes. "I don't want to become my mother."

"I'll be by your side the whole way. I won't let you become your mother."

Rachel leans down to kiss Erika, but before their lips connect the phone rings.

"Saved by the phone," Rachel chuckles while she stands up to answer it. "Hello…this is she…"

Erika watches Rachel's facial features change drastically.

"Yes…I'll be there right away…no thank you."

Rachel hangs up the phone and sighs out loud.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to pick up my daughter."

"Where?"

"Tree Hill Police station, she's been arrested."

**-BTM- **

"I am so dead," Jenna says as she rests her head against the back wall in the jail cell.

"We're both dead," Sam says as she rests her head on Jenna's shoulder. "The make out was hot though," Sam says with a chuckle. "We got carried away."

"I know, but it wasn't so bad was it?" Jenna asks softly.

"We're friends Jenna, that's all," Sam replies quickly not liking the way this conversation was going.

Jenna bites the bottom of her lip and closes her eyes so tears won't fall.

"Yeah, I know."

Sam stands up and walks over to the bars.

"Hey when can I get out of here?"

A guard steps forward and raises an eyebrow.

"When your parents arrive then you can go home, but for now you are just going to have to wait."

Sam sighs and walks back to the bench waiting for her fiery redhead of a mother.

**-BTM- **

Rachel and Erika step into the police station and Rachel goes up to the desk.

"Someone called me about my daughter, Samantha Davis."

"I'll have a guard come and get her just wait over there," the man says as he points to the open chairs next to two men who looked angry.

Rachel and Erika sit down.

"Are you Sam's mother?" a short man asks Rachel.

Rachel looks at the man with a raised eyebrow. The man blushes and holds out his hand.

"I'm sorry, my name is Jeff and this is my husband Jason," Jason moves his head from behind his husband and smiles gently. "We're Jenna's parents."

Rachel shakes Jeff's hand.

"Rachel, and yes I am one of Sam's mothers, Brooke is busy doing some other things right now." Jeff nods his head in understanding. "Do you have any idea on what is going on?"

"Just that there was a party and our girls were arrested."

A door to their left opens up and Sam walks through with handcuffs on. Rachel and Erika stand up. Sam won't look her mother in the eye. She could feel Rachel's eyes on her.

"What are the charges?" Erika questions the officer softly.

"Minor Consumption Charge, she'll have a court date set for sometime next week and the judge will make a final decision on what happens."

The Officer takes off the cuffs off of Sam and Sam looks up at him.

"Please don't make me go home. I don't want to go home with her."

"She's your mom kid, you messed up, just face it."

Sam frowns as Rachel grasps her elbow.

"Let's go, we have a ton of stuff to go through don't we young lady?"


	27. Not My Mom

**A/N: No Brooke and Haley in this one, I'm sorry, but I figured that this was how it was going to play out. **

**I have to say when I first started this story I didn't think it would be this long. Honestly, I really didn't, but I don't care about that. I know at some point I need this to end and I don't know how so I have a poll on my profile right now and I would like all of you to vote on when to end it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Not My Mom

"You sit your ass down on the couch right now!"

Sam does as she is told and keeps her gaze towards the floor. Erika walks over to the un-lighted fireplace and leans against the brick keeping her gaze on Sam. Rachel stands in front of her daughter with her hands on her hips.

"For now let's just leave out the fact that you got arrested. You were drinking Samantha. What the HELL did you think you were doing?"

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"You are fifteen years old, what's the legal drinking age?"

Sam keeps her gaze to the floor. Rachel moves her hand from her hip and grips Sam's chin and moves it upward.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. What is the legal drinking age?"

"Twenty-one," Sam whispers.

"Yes, twenty-one. Are you twenty-one?"

"No," Sam murmurs as Rachel let's go of Sam's chin.

Rachel chuckles.

"Well at least I know you know the law. Now onto the next problem, you my dear," Sam looks at her mother hesitantly. "Now have a juvenile record, congratulations," Rachel states hardly. The disappointment was head in her voice. "I can't fix this Samantha."

Hearing her mother, Sam couldn't help, but get a little angry. She's always been a disappointment with Rachel. No matter what she did Rachel wanted her to be better.

"Maybe I don't want you to fix it," Rachel raised an eyebrow to this. "You always try to fix _everything_ and news flash it doesn't help. You just make everything worse. God, don't you see that? You're not helping!"

"Samantha, I am your mother. I am just trying to help and I want to know what's wrong with you."

Sam slowly lifts her head up.

"But you're not are you? You're not my mom. You were just there. You have no claim to me whatsoever," Sam says harshly.

Those words hit Rachel like a ton of bricks landing on her chest. That was one thing that Rachel never wanted to happen. In fact it was her greatest fear. Some people are afraid of spiders, others clowns whereas Rachel was afraid that she wouldn't be a mother in her own daughter's eyes.

Rachel stood stock still until Erika's voice came through her mind.

"Rachel."

Rachel shakes her head and walks away slowly before showing everybody her tears.

Sam goes to stand up, but Erika is quicker and pushes Sam to sit back down on the couch.

"Don't move."

"You can't tell me what to do."

Erika's look hardens.

"Watch me. Do you understand what you just did? I mean do you really?"

Sam looks away without a care when in reality she knows exactly what she did. It was said on purpose. She knew where to hurt Rachel and she went for it.

"Her greatest fear came to life right in front of her eyes. You told her she wasn't your mother. That was her greatest fear," Sam looked up at Erika. "Do you not realize how much she adores you? How much she loves you? Sam, you are all Rachel talks about. Rachel and I always talk about you. She's like any other mother. She has all these dreams. She says you're going to be a big star. You are going to have your name in lights and she's going to be there for you the whole way. Now I don't want to know what possessed you to even think that Rachel is not your mother, but she is and you know it. Rachel was the one that wanted kids. She was the one that asked your mom to have kids with her. You hurt her Samantha, now fix it."

Sam wipes her tears as she watches Erika stomp away from her. The minute Sam had uttered those hateful words she knew she had messed up, but she didn't feel well and being locked in a jail cell didn't help matters any and then there was the fact that she and Jenna had practically had sex on the table in front of rowdy guys. And a lot of them went to her high school which means she was screwed come Monday morning, but right now she had to do something to apologize to her mother.

**-BTM- **

Sam walked into her room and instantly froze. Rachel had a few suitcases on the bed and was going through Sam's dresser and places clothes in them.

"What are you doing?"

Rachel looks up slightly and then goes back to what she was doing.

"I'm not your mother so you can't live here."

Sam's tears started instantly.

"I didn't mean it."

"It sounded like you did."

Sam goes to her suitcases and pulls the clothes that Rachel had placed in them out.

"Samantha, stop it."

"But I didn't mean it please mommy, I didn't mean it," Sam cries.

Rachel drops Sam's clothes on the hardwood floor and wipes away her own tears.

"Then why say it?"

"I don't know, but I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Rachel slowly walks over to Sam and hugs her tightly. They both begin to cry.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologizes over and over.

Once the tears stopped Rachel pulled Sam to her bed.

"I want to tell you something and I want you to listen."

Sam nods her head against Rachel's shoulder.

"The moment you were born was the happiest moment of my life. Brooke was so tired. I didn't blame her. She was in labor for twelve hours. You were lying in your crib thing and Brooke was sleeping. I was just sitting in the chair and then you started whimpering. I didn't know what to do. You weren't in me for nine months. We never had a bond. The moment you started to whimper I got up from my chair and I walked over to you and do you know what you did?" Rachel asks as she looks down at her daughter. Sam shakes her head no. "You opened your eyes and you spotted me and you just stopped. I didn't have to do anything. I just stood above you and the moment you locked eyes with me you just stopped like just being next to me was calming to you and ever since then I was the one that got you to stop crying during the night. Brooke could only do it when you were hungry, but it was me that got you to stop crying."

Sam yawns and nods her head.

"We've always been close," Rachel continues. "And it seems that we've just grown apart since the divorce and I can't help but think that because of that you don't want to be my daughter anymore. And I don't want that because I have raised you for the past fifteen years and that qualifies me as something doesn't it?"

"You're my mom," Sam whispers as she closes her eyes. "You'll always be mom."

Rachel smiles slightly and soothes Sam. Rachel hears Sam yawn.

"Go to sleep baby, I've got you."


	28. A Step to a New Future

**A/N: So, this chapter extends Haley and Brooke's new storyline quite well. I wonder if anybody can figure it out. Also, next chapter the adults talk about Sam and what's going to happen. My poll is also still up on my profile on when to end this story so please vote it would help a lot.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Step to a New Future

_A four year old Samantha Davis woke up in tears. She had a horrible dream. Sam grabbed her purple monkey and walked towards her parent's room. She knew her mom was gone on business, but her mama was still there._

"_Mama," Sam whispers as she opens the bedroom door. "Mama, I scared."_

_Rachel rolls over in bed and looks at the door._

"_Sammy bear, what's the matter?"_

"_I scared," Sam cries._

_Rachel pats the space next to her and lifts up the covers. Sam runs to her mother's side and crawls in. She instantly snuggles against Rachel._

"_Tell me about your dream baby."_

_Sam looks at Rachel with wide eyes._

"_It wasn't a dream it was a nightmare."_

_Rachel chuckles before she yawns._

"_Then tell me about your nightmare."_

"_I was so scared. You and mommy went away and lefted me all alone. I didn't see you again never ever," Sam cries into Rachel's shoulder._

"_Baby, mommy and I will never leave you. You don't have to worry at all, okay?"_

_Sam sniffles and closes her eyes._

"_Okay, mama."_

"_I love you Sammy bear."_

"_I love you, mama, forever and ever."_

Rachel looks down at the girl sleeping in her arms and smiles. She loved that she could always get Sam to settle down. Rachel puts Sam under the covers and slowly walks out of the room.

**-BTM- **

"How is she?"

Rachel smiles and sits down next to Erika who had a book in her hand.

"She's sleeping now. She apologized and I've forgiven her. I'll always forgive her."

"Of course you will baby, she's your daughter."

"Erika, what am I supposed to tell Brooke? Sam's court date is sometime next week and Brooke and Haley come back home in a few days."

"You tell her the truth. You have to because come Monday, Haley will be back to work and if you don't tell them before then, than it just gets worse later because a cop raided party will bound to be talked about at school."

Rachel nods her head and leans into her girlfriend.

"You're right. I have to tell Brooke when she gets home. I just hope that she doesn't take Samantha away from me."

"Why are you so worried?" Erika questions.

"I made a promise to Sam that I won't forget. When Sam was four, Brooke was away on a business trip. Her career had just started taking off. It was late at night and I got woke up by a scared, terrified little voice. Sam had a nightmare and she came running into my room. She said that Brooke and I went away and lefted her all alone. I told her that would never happen. I don't want to break that promise to my Sammy bear."

Erika smiles widely at the nickname.

"Is Brooke the kind of person to do that Rachel?"

Rachel smiles and shakes her head.

"No, she wouldn't be."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Besides didn't you adopt Sam?"

Rachel nods her head.

"Yeah, I do so I really have nothing to worry about."

"Of course not."

**-BTM- **

Brooke wakes up with a smile on her face. Yesterday had been amazing. In reality she wanted her daughter there with her, but sometimes things don't go as planned.

"What are you thinking about?" Haley whispers into the air.

"I can't believe what we did yesterday."

Haley grins and sits up in bed.

"Neither can I. I just hope it takes."

"I'm glad that Nathan accepted to do this a second time."

"Is it bad that we don't want to tell anybody just yet?" Haley questions softly.

Brooke shakes her head.

"No, I mean we already have our wedding planned out so there isn't any stress there and I don't feel like we're rushing into anything. I mean we've talked about this since high school. We wanted this. It's our decision, not anyone else's."

Haley nods her head in understanding.

"How about this, let's wait three months after the fact, that way we'll know for sure and then we can tell people. Plus we can ease Sam into the idea."

"I like that. Speaking of Sam, I have to check my phone. Rachel left a message."

"Why are you assuming it's about Sam?"

Brooke grins as she stands up from the bed.

"Because that's the only reason why she would call us on our away time."

Haley watches as Brooke dials her voice mail. She sees emotions come and go on Brooke's face. Soon the phone is placed back on the dresser.

"Change of plans, we have to go home now," Brooke says as she bites the bottom of her lip.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Sam's in trouble."

**-BTM- **

"Knowing Brooke, she'll be here in a few hours tops. My bet, she starts packing once she heard the voicemail."

Erika nods her head as she moves around in the kitchen. It was about ten o'clock meaning that Haley and Brooke would arrive a little after one o'clock.

"Is this going to be a you and Brooke thing or do you want Haley and I there as well?"

Rachel looked up from her coffee mug.

"I want you there, besides Brooke and Haley are getting married and eventually we will be too, so we are all going to be family."

Erika grins and makes her way over to Rachel.

"I like the sound of that. Family, I've always wanted that."

"Well you have it now. It would be truer if you would accept my proposal."

Erika shakes her head with a small smile.

"Not so fast Rach. Let Brooke and Haley have their time. Ours will come soon, I promise."


	29. Breaking the News

**A/N: So this is getting up late and I apologize. I've just had about zero energy today. But I have some now. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Breaking the News

"Do you think Sam's okay?" Haley questions her fiancée as they pull up in Rachel's driveway. For just a short trip they were pretty tired.

The moment that Brooke had gotten the voicemail from Rachel, her heart went into overdrive. Her daughter may have moved out of her house, but in no way did it mean that she was out of her heart. All things have been inside Brooke's mind. Was Sam injured? Is Sam in trouble? She didn't really like the message Rachel gave her. It was vague at best.

Brooke looks at her fiancée with a slight smile.

"I'm sure she is fine Hales," Brooke reiterates, trying to convince herself of that as well as calm Haley's fears down. It wasn't working for either one of them.

Haley wasn't a fool. She knew that Brooke was scared and truth be told she was scared as well. She hadn't known Sam for very long, but she's a part of Brooke so it didn't take too long to fall for her.

"Keep telling yourself that Brooke. You don't have to put up a front with me though. You can tell me what you feel. If we are going to be a family then we have to talk things through, it's the only right thing to do."

Brooke smiles at Haley and reaches for her hand.

"I love it when you talk about our family."

Haley leans over the center console and kisses Brooke softly.

"Let's go see what is going on."

**-BTM- **

Rachel greets Brooke with a hug as Erika does the same with Haley. Rachel had them settle in the kitchen and Rachel offered everyone coffee. Brooke glances at Haley, but Rachel misses the look.

"Just water for me, thanks."

Under the table, Brooke grabs a hold of Haley's hand.

Rachel goes about pouring coffee silently wondering how the hell she is going to deliver the news to her ex wife, her friend, the mother of her child, she had no idea how.

"Rachel, what exactly is going on? I mean you interrupted our time together and I'm glad you did, but you can't keep me hanging her, especially if it deals with our daughter."

Rachel hands a mug of coffee to Brooke and sits down across from her.

"I picked up our daughter at the police station."

Brooke spits out her coffee back into her mug. Haley drops her hand from Brooke's and stares at Rachel in shock.

"Say that again," Brooke renders in shock.

"I picked our daughter up at the police station. She was arrested and has court in a few days."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I'm just kind of glad that we never did decide on a second child," Rachel announces.

Brooke's eyes instantly find Haley's and everything clicks with Rachel and Erika as well.

"Haley, why don't you and I go and talk somewhere else?" Erika suggests as she stands up from the table. Haley kisses Brooke quickly on the cheek and exits the room.

"You and Haley are having a baby," Rachel says in surprise. "Don't you think it's a little too fast?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"Rachel, I'd be happy to talk about this at any other time, but right now it's about Sam. Tell me what's going on."

"There's a minor consumption charge on Sam right now. We'll have to go through sentencing and things will be worked out then."

"Can't we fight this? I mean this will be on our baby's record."

"Brooke, she was drunk. There was no denying that at all. Sam is guilty."

"Can I go see her now?"

Rachel nods her head.

"She's probably sleeping. I left her there a few hours ago."

Brooke stands up from the table and starts walking towards the stairs.

"Brooke!" Rachel calls out.

Brooke turns around and faces Rachel.

"I'm sorry I was rude earlier. I'm happy for you and Haley. I am it just hurts that's all."

Brooke nods her head once and continues her way up the stairs.

**-BTM- **

"So, you might be pregnant?" Erika says as she sits in a lawn chair on her deck. Haley sits down next to Erika.

"We haven't been really good at hiding it have we?"

Erika shakes her head.

"No, not really, but you really didn't have to shove it in Rachel's face."

"That wasn't our intention, I mean really. We don't even know if it took that's all."

"I was never going to be the one, was I?" Erika questions softly.

She loved Rachel to death, that wasn't a secret, but Erika had been in a relationship with Haley for years. Those feelings never go away right away.

"I mean, you knew I wanted all of that. I wanted the marriage and the children, but you didn't."

"I never meant to hurt you. I loved you Erika, I did, but I just love Brooke more. I can't change that."

Erika smiles kindly.

"I know that and I want to thank you."

Haley raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why do you want to thank me?"

"If you and Brooke hadn't had fallen in love again then maybe I wouldn't have Rachel in my life right now. We're getting married."

Haley looks down at Erika's hand and frowns.

"I don't see a ring."

"That's because I haven't accepted yet, but I think I will the next time she asks."

**-BTM- **

Brooke steps into her daughter's room and sees Sam lying face first down on the bed, her legs dangling off of it. Brooke carefully places Sam's legs back under the covers. Brooke sits down on the end of Sam's bed, closes her eyes and lets the memories float in her mind.

_Brooke wakes up to a weight settled on her stomach. She opens her eyes when she hears small giggles. _

"_What are you doing up so early girly?" Brooke questions. Brooke looks around the room looking for Rachel only to realize that this morning's routines were up to hers._

"_It's not early mommy, it's um, um," Sam looked at the clock and then scratched her forehead._

_At 6 years old, Sam had been learning to tell the time._

"_You can do it Sammy, when the little hand is on the seven and the big hand is on the 12, what does that mean?"_

_Sam bites her lip in concentration._

"_Um, seven?"_

_Brooke smiles brightly and tickles her daughter off of her lap._

"_You did it baby, you did it."_

_After their tickle fest Brooke and Sam settled down in bed to sleep a little longer. When Brooke opened her eyes back up a few hours later, Sam's legs were dangling off of the bed. Brooke smiled and placed them back on the bed and snuggled into her side._

Brooke opened her eyes when she heard her daughter groan. Brooke's hand began to rub up and down Sam's back and she settled back into sleep.

"What am I going to do with you?" Brooke questions softly.


	30. Punishment

**A/N: Wow, I actually got this chapter completely before it was really late. I'm so proud of myself right now. I hope you enjoy it and I'm glad that all of you seem to like my story. I know there are some Brachel fans out there, but hopefully a friendship is better than nothing. Who knows maybe one day I will write a Brachel romance.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty: Punishment

Sam wakes up with a groan. Her head throbbed unlike no other and her stomach had that queasy feeling to it. Her memories of the other night were starting to flash through her mind.

She had been drinking.

She had done body shots off of her best friend.

Everyone at the part was cheering her on.

She and Jenna almost had sex.

She was arrested.

Her mom was pissed.

And she knew she was in trouble.

Sam groans again and she threw her blankets off of her body.

"I'm never drinking again."

Sam quickly covers her mouth and runs to the bathroom letting everything out of her stomach and into the toilet.

"It sucks doesn't it?"

Sam looks up and into the doorway where Brooke was leaning against it with her arms crossing over her stomach. Sam was surprised to see her mother there, but at the moment she didn't care. She was hurting.

"Hey mom."

Brooke frowns at her daughter.

"Don't you 'hey mom' me. You are in serious trouble young lady!" Brooke scolds.

"Figures."

"Finish up in here and meet us downstairs," Brooke says before leaving the doorway.

"Great the inquisition," Sam mutters with a roll of her eyes.

**-BTM- **

"How is she?" Haley asks as Brooke comes into the kitchen. Rachel and Erika look up to hear the answer.

"Hung-over. She was puking her guts out. I don't blame her though. I could never keep my alcohol in either."

"So everyone agrees with this game plan right?" Rachel questions.

Rachel, Erika, Haley and Brooke had stayed up all night talking about what they wanted from Sam

Sam walks into the kitchen slowly and rolls her eyes when she spots her parents and their respective partners.

"Take a seat," Rachel orders.

Sam ignores the order and goes into the refrigerator and grabs some water. She had taken aspirin when she was in the bathroom. Sam finally settles down into her chair while waiting for what she is sure, the worst punishment known to mankind.

"Tell me what happened the other night."

Sam looked at Brooke with a frown. There were a lot of things that Sam wouldn't talk about so she figured she would just neglect to tell them certain things.

"I snuck out. I went to a party with my friends. There was alcohol. I got drunk and I got arrested," Brooke raises an eyebrow. "Oh and I have court in a few days."

Haley bites back her laugh as she looks at Erika. It was interesting to see Brooke and Rachel's reactions to Sam's easiness in the situation. Sam smirks slightly.

"It's not funny, Samantha!" Rachel yells from across the table.

Sam's smirk falls off of her face in two point two seconds.

"We spent a lot of time talking and we think that we have come up with a sufficient punishment for you," Brooke starts. Sam's defensive mode starts back up and she crosses her arms over her chest, similar to the pose that Brooke had showed earlier. "Now we know you are not old enough to have your permit yet, but we decided that when you are older you won't be getting it."

Sam frowns and stays silent.

"You will also have a strict curfew as well. Here and at Brooke's," Rachel adds in. "Also, you will treat Erika and Haley with respect because you know better and they love you," Sam nods her head in understanding. "You are to be in the house at nine every day. Until further notice you will also have no freedom meaning you can't hang out with your friends."

"Then what's the point in a curfew?"

"That's for after the grounding," Haley puts in. She was feeling kind of lonely.

"Yeah, and it's decided that a month of no friends and no TV while be punishment enough."

Rachel gives Erika a smile as she listens to Erika become a better part of the family.

"Then what am I supposed to do for a month," Sam complains.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Brooke says in a serious tone. "Also, you will be spending weekends at my house and Wednesdays with Haley and me. That way we don't have to go to court and figure it all out. You will still be living her, but we want to see you."

Sam nods her head at the punishment. She thought it was going to be a lot worse than it actually was and she was great full for that.

"Also, one more thing," Sam looks up at Brooke. "On top of whatever the court decides to give you, I'm taking on 50 more hours of community service which you will be working for free at my store, volunteering at the school and working with your mother. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Sam glances at all the women in the room. "May I be excused please? I just kind of want to sleep this headache off."

"Yeah, go ahead."

The women watch as Sam slowly leaves the room and walks up the stairs that could be seen from the kitchen.

"That went too smoothly," Rachel comments. Brooke nods her head in agreement.

Erika and Haley look at Rachel and Brooke like they were crazy.

"What are you talking about? It looked like it went okay," Erika comments.

Rachel turns to Erika with a small smile.

"We call her our little drama queen for a reason. She usually throws a fit."

"Could it be possible that she's turning a new leaf?" Haley asks as she moves to sit down where Sam had just sat.

Rachel and Brooke look at each other and shake their heads.

"Nah!"


	31. Mondays

**A/N: I didn't think that this would be so hard to write, but apparently it is and I apologize if it sucks and I apologize that it isn't as long as usual. I have a headache coming on and I need sleep even though it's nine at night.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty-One: Mondays

Sam did not want to school today. She didn't want to school any day, but today especially. It was the first day back at school since the party, a party where most of her classmates had seen her do things…with Jenna.

She knew Haley and Erika were going to hear a lot of things and she didn't like that very much, but there really wasn't anything she could do. Maybe she could just pass them off as rumors.

She realized it was hopeless the moment she stepped through the doors of Tree Hill High.

"Apparently she's sleeping with her best friend."

"Did you know they totally confessed their love for each other? I think it's sweet."

"Two girls getting it on, man, I'm telling you it was off the hook and totally hot. I mean HOT!"

"Do you think they'd go for a threesome?"

Sam stood frozen in the front of the school. She wasn't the only one either. Right next to her was Jenna and to make things worse, Haley and Erika were only a few feet ahead of them talking or rather listening.

The bell rings and everyone leaves the hallway except Haley, Erika, Sam and Jenna. They all look at each other and quickly go to their respective classrooms without saying a word.

Unfortunately for Sam it was drama…with Erika.

**-BTM-**

"Jim, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks in surprise as she walks into the newly built publishing business. Jim was her boss from New York and was currently sitting in Rachel's chair.

"I've loved what you've done with the place. It's real homey."

Rachel blushes slightly and bows her head.

"Yeah, I wanted it to feel kind of homey. My daughter loves it though. That's all that matters."

"I'm glad that you took me up on this offer Rachel, but I want to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Rachel asks hesitantly. She really had no idea what Jim wanted and it was scaring the crap out of her.

"I actually gave you this under false pretences. You no longer work for me anymore."

"What?" Rachel screams in an outrage. "That's completely uncalled for. I didn't even do anything wrong."

"Exactly," Jim says with a satisfied grin. "That's my point. You have been a great asset to me Rachel, but I'm holding you back. Consider this place your letting go bonus. This was all you needed to start on your own and you can take your clients with you."

Rachel slowly sits down on the chair in complete silence. She was so stunned. Did it really mean all of this was hers and hers only?

"I'd be happy to be in competition with you Rachel, but I have a feeling that you'll be better than me."

"Jim, I don't understand. I'm so confused."

Jim gets up from the chair and smiles at Rachel.

"I'm saying it's time to come up with a name for your company. Ownership papers are on your desk. Goodbye Rachel."

Rachel continues to sit in the chair even when Jim had left.

**-BTM-**

Brooke walked into her store with a smile on her face. Despite everything that was going wrong with Sam, she was looking on the bright side of things.

She had Haley and a possible new baby on the way. She had Sam and will hopefully continue to have Sam after she gives Sam the news of the possible baby.

"You are smiling brightly today."

Brooke looked up and into the eyes of her new assistant, Millicent Huxtable.

"A lot of things really, but I need to start sketching. I came up with some new designs that I want started on right away."

"Okay, but I do have to inform you that your mother has been calling nonstop since you left on your vacation which you still won't tell me about," Millie waves her hand away. "But it's okay. You'll tell me eventually."

Brooke smiled and placed her purse on the counter near the register.

"Haley and I were celebrating our engagement and the extension of our family."

"Is that what I think it means? Are you having a baby with Haley?"

Brooke nods her head with a smile.

"Hopefully."

**-BTM-**

Erika sighed in frustration. Her drama class didn't appear to care about the lesson today at all. They were only interested in hearing about the party that her step-daughter was at. Let's just say, she didn't want to hear what had gone down. But there was no use.

Sam glanced hesitantly at her and mouthed'I'm sorry.'

"Cut it out! I really don't want to hear about what went on during a party or what you all would like to see happen between Sam and Jenna. What I care about is that fact that none of you care about what is going on right now and I've come to realize that what I say goes so here it is…shut up!"

Everyone in the room froze at Erika's shout. She was always known as one of the cool teachers and now she was going off on her students.

"Now, please pay attention to this lesson, okay?"

**-BTM- **

Haley splashed water on her face and wiped it with paper towels. Hearing everything about Sam was really getting on her nerves. Didn't teenagers know that alcohol is bad in situations like that, a situation where you can quickly be taken advantage off? Apparently they didn't and they didn't care that they were talking about it in the hallway of school.

Her heart went out to Sam and Jenna. She knows that they are going to have a tough time today and hopefully they can last it.

Because Haley knew, sometimes things are too hard and you might just need that one day off.


	32. Gay Panic

**A/N: wow, so I have a feeling this is going to turn out to be a long ass story, but anyway…Some more things come to light in this chapter…I am however still trying to figure out if I want Sam to be with Jenna or not…I'm leaning more towards Bi-curious than anything…What do you all think?**

**I teamed up with a friend of mine (peyton13sawyer) to write a new story….it's entitled Broken Time…**

**Our co-written profile is 16 so check us out.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Gay Panic**

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Jenna asks as she sits down next to Sam on the grass.

Sam looks at all the people in the quad who are staring.

"I really don't think we should talk about it at all. Alcohol does a lot of things to people. It didn't mean anything."

Jenna shakes her head with a sigh.

"Alcohol is also the ultimate truth teller Sam. You may not be able to admit what went on meant something, but please don't shut me out."

"I can't do this right now Jenna. When I moved here I didn't think I would ever be like my parents and then you come along. I just have to sort this shit out. Just leave me alone, okay?"

Jenna huffs and then stands.

"Whatever you say Sam, by the way everyone thinks we had sex."

Sam groans and rests her head against the tree trunk.

**-BTM- **

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Brooke questions as she sees the man walk into her store.

"Well I just wanted to know if it all took. I was never a patient guy."

Brooke laughs and watches as Millicent goes into the back.

"Um, Nathan, it takes a few weeks to actually find out you know."

Nathan laughs and nods his head.

"Of course I know it's just that the last time we did that I only gave my swimmers to you. This time I gave my swimmers to you and Haley, which is a really risky move on your part."

"We don't think so."

Nathan leans across the counter with a smirk on his face.

"What happens if you both end up pregnant?"

Brooke bites her lip in hesitation before answering. They really hadn't thought that threw.

"Then I guess I become a mother of three instead of a being a mother of two."

"Who wants it more?"

"Haley does so we'll see. Don't you have to go pretty soon?"

"Yeah, being a pro baller is hard, but I do want to see Sam before I go."

"You've heard about the recent developments haven't you?"

"I have and her trouble maker side probably comes from me. I'll talk to her for you."

"I appreciate that Nate, but don't mention the pregnancy or would-be pregnancy. Haley and I haven't exactly told her yet."

"My lips are sealed."

**-BTM-**

"So did you and Jenna do it?"

That was the first question asked as soon as Sam stepped into Haley's classroom. Haley was sitting at her desk with a raised eyebrow. Sam turns to the boy and flips him off. She takes a seat and sits down.

Haley stands up from her desk and walks in front of it. The bell had just rung and now she needed to get a rain in on her rowdy class room.

"Guys listen up! I don't care what happened at this party. I don't care what happened between Sam and Jenna, but show some respect and leave Samantha alone. We need to start working on our next book anyway."

"Just because she's your step-daughter doesn't mean we can't talk."

Sam gets up from her desk and storms out of the room. Haley watches and sighs because she can't just leave the class room right now.

"Will you teens get out your homework? I have to make a call."

**-BTM- **

"I thought I'd find you here."

Sam turns her head and spots her mom walking towards her.

Brooke always knew when to find her daughter. In New York, Sam would be in Central Park, in Tree Hill; the river court.

"I'm sorry I cut class."

"Haley said you've been having a rough day and I really don't understand why. Sam, what really happened at that party?"

Sam sighs and shakes her head.

"I can't tell you that mom. I don't really want to go back there, ever."

"Okay, you don't have to tell me, but instead of cutting class try ignoring your felling student's rumors."

Sam looks at her mom with small tears in her eyes.

"What if they're not rumors? What if the rumors don't just involve me? What do I do then?"

Brooke wrapped her arms around Sam and Sam snuggled in closer searching for familiar warmth. Brooke rested her chin on top of Sam's head.

"Honey, unfortunately I can't really give you any advice. I'm getting the gist of everything, but I'm hoping what's in my mind isn't what you are talking about."

"I didn't have sex if that's what you were asking. I almost did, but I didn't. The cops came before anything could really happen. There was a room full of people."

Brooke sighs and tightens her hold on Sam.

"You're too young for that Samantha."

"I know mom, but I think I ruined something else."

Brooke pulls away and looks down at her daughter who was openly crying.

"What did you ruin?"

"A friendship."

"Oh, baby," Brooke coos and Sam starts crying harder. Brooke knew she was talking about Jenna.

**-BTM- **

Erika and Rachel were relaxing on the couch after a long days work. Rachel still hasn't figured out what to name her new publishing company. Erika was busy replaying the day's events. Both Erika and Rachel knew that Sam was with Brooke so they weren't worried about her.

"Baby, has Sam ever showed interest in girls?"

Rachel furrows her eyebrows and frowns.

"No, in fact she's really adamant on being straight."

Erika nods her head and starts paying attention to the TV.

"Why, do you know something that I don't?"

Erika runs her hand up and down Rachel's jean clad thigh.

"Nope, no reason."

"I don't accept that answer. What's wrong with Sam?"

"I think your daughter is suffering from gay panic."

Rachel looks at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, shit."


	33. Everything Changes

**A/N: I'm here again with another chapter. Things get more intense with Sam.**

**I would also like to promote my new story Satan's Hitchhiker (Formally known as Broken Time) written by me, othlvr16 and my best friend peyton13sawyer.**

**You can find the link to the story on my profile along with the link to our shared profile…****sawyer . james16 (there are no spaces)**

**Please, please, please check it out my loyal readers….please!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Everything Changes**

Sam enters her home with a grim look on her face. Erika, Rachel, Brooke and Haley are close behind her.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Brooke asks once everyone gets inside the house.

Sam looks at her mother and rolls her eyes.

"Of course you don't think that. You get a free worker for your store."

"At least you won't be picking up trash on the side of the street," Rachel throws out giving Sam a stern look.

"I know I screwed and I know I can't fix it. I have community service and that minor consumption charge is going to stick in my record until I'm eighteen. Then they will remove it. What kind of crap is that?"

"Honey, it's to make sure you don't screw up anymore. If you do then they won't erase that consumption charge," Erika puts in politely.

"Look, all of you are on my case and I can't take it. I just have to be alone…right now."

The adults watch as Sam runs of the stairs and eventually they hear a door slam shut.

"What is going on?"

"She and Jenna had a falling out and I don't think I can fix it. I don't think anyone can fix it," Brooke states sadly.

Haley and Erika look at each other and then back at their partners who sit on the coach and close their eyes.

"Sam's confused, I mean at some point didn't we all feel that way?" Haley asks the group.

Brooke, Rachel and Erika nod their heads.

"Brooke, Rachel, why are you acting like it's the end of the world?"

Rachel looks at her girlfriend and frowns.

"Things just got a lot harder for our drama queen. I mean I love her, I do, but Sam had always said she didn't want to have to deal with the looks and the talking and all that other stuff."

"It's not that hard to get used to Rachel. I'm sure Sam will be just fine."

"Erika, can you just stop? For a minute, can you just stop?" Rachel sighs, gets up from the couch and exits the room.

Erika starts to go after her, but Brooke's voice stops her.

"Give her a few minutes, trust me on this."

"All of our emotions are running high and I think we just need to settle down for just a minute. We don't want to say something we'll regret tomorrow."

Brooke smiles at Haley and nods her head.

"I'm going to check on Rachel."

Haley takes a seat next to Brooke and grabs her hand.

"We're going to get through this."

"I don't know if I can do it again," Brooke confesses. "Haley, I, I don't know what to feel anymore."

"Brooke, you and I both want this. One of us could be pregnant right now or both of us depending on what happens. Baby, I know what happened with Sam is hard, but we both know you want this baby."

"I just need a reminder ever so often that things are going to be okay."

Haley leans over and kisses Brooke on the mouth softly.

"Anything you need and I'm your girl."

Neither girl noticed the teenager sitting on the bottom steps with tears in her eyes.

**-BTM- **

"Rachel, are you okay?"

Rachel turns around with a slight smile.

"Of course I am and I'm sorry for snapping on you back there. My emotions were running a little high."

"It's okay," Erika says with a grin. "I love you anyway."

Rachel grabs Erika's hands and gives her a hopeful look.

"Do you love me enough to be in my family?"

Erika smiles and nods her head.

"Is this supposed to be a marriage proposal?"

"When Brooke and I separated I thought my life was over. She and I were together for a very long time. We have a daughter. I felt like I was crumbling and you pulled me out of it. Erika, you've shown me that I can love again, that I can move on and not feel guilty. I love you Erika Jensen and I would like you to be my wife, if you'll have me."

Erika hadn't known when Rachel let go of her hands, but when she did she had felt something on her finger. Erika looked down and gasped. On her ring finger was a simple engagement ring. It was beautiful in Erika's eyes.

"I love you Rachel and I love your daughter and I would really like to be your wife," Erika says through her tears.

Rachel smiles and pulls Erika closer to her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**-BTM- **

Jenna looked up from her book when she heard her bedroom door open.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Your dad let me in," Sam said a little uneasily. "He said you were grounded, but he let me come up anyway. It was kind of cool."

"Yeah, dad's like that. It's daddy you have to watch out for."

Sam nodded her head and looked around the room. Jenna places her book on the table and stands up from her bed.

"You were right."

"About what?"

Sam turns to her with tears in her eyes.

"About everything, yeah, sure the alcohol was there, but it didn't matter. We kissed and we can't take that back. I mean we almost had sex in a room full of people."

"I know that Sam, but I don't understand why you are here."

"You do something to me and I don't know what it is. I swore to myself that I wouldn't be like my mothers and now I don't know what the hell is going on. My head is so messed up and I'm confused. There's this pull towards you and I can't get rid of it."

Jenna reaches for Sam's hand and Sam let's her.

"It will be okay," Jenna reassures. "Things will be okay."

"You don't get it!" Sam yells. "Everything changes now. Everything about our friendship changed the night we kissed and the funny thing is I don't want to take it back. I don't know what to do. Jenna, tell me what to do," Sam cries.

Jenna takes a breath before resting her forehead against Sam's, their tears becoming one.

"I'm here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Sam moves Jenna's chin upwards so that their lips connected.


	34. Finding Out

**A/N: So things have been off lately and I really want to try and get back on track so here is the next chapter.**

**I would also like to promote my new story Satan's Hitchhiker (Formally known as Broken Time) written by me, othlvr16 and my best friend peyton13sawyer.**

**You can find the link to the story on my profile along with the link to our shared profile…**

**sawyer . james16 (there are no spaces)**

**Please, please, please check it out my loyal readers….please!**

*****For those of you who have read How to Save a Life I would like to inform you that I am in planning stages for the sequel to be out sometime this summer. I want to try and actually finish writing the story before I post it, but we will see or at least like to be half-way done with it before Post*****

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Finding Out**

"Have you figured out a name for your company yet?" Erika questions as she sits down at the table to enjoy breakfast. Rachel and Sam were already eating.

"No and it's been like three weeks. It's getting ridiculous."

Sam snorts and takes a sip of her orange juice.

"And what's so funny missy?" Rachel questions with a smile.

"I know the reason why you don't have a name yet, but I'm betting that Erika doesn't."

Erika raises an eyebrow at Rachel playfully while Rachel glares at her daughter.

"Rachel, honey, what is she talking about?"

"Nothing," Rachel says quickly.

"Mom's planning wedding stuff."

"You're grounded."

"I already am," Sam says with a smile.

"Aw, baby, I thought we were going to plan together."

Rachel smiles at Erika as Erika grabs her hand.

"We will, but I was bored. I honestly can't come up with a name for the company."

"You'll figure it out," Erika states before looking towards Sam. "What are your plans for today?"

Sam finishes the toast that's in her mouth before answering Erika.

"Mom and Haley wanted me to spend Saturday with them. Apparently they have something to tell me."

Erika and Rachel look at each other and then back at Sam. They knew what Sam was going to be told and they were worried that Sam wouldn't take it very well. They were just glad that Sam took news of their engagement well.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Honey, we aren't going to tell you anything. It's not our news to tell."

"But you know something."

Rachel nods her head.

"Yes we know what it is, but like I said we can't say anything."

Sam sighs and looks down at her breakfast plate.

"Is it life changing news?"

Sam doesn't get an answer.

**-Back to Me- **

Haley was hunched over the open toilet seat while Brooke was rubbing her back. Haley pulls away when she feels like she wasn't going to retch anymore.

Brooke walks over to the sink and fills the glass on the counter with water. She hands it to Haley and sits back down.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's all kind of new to me. Last time I was on your end."

Haley rests her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Morning sickness sucks."

"I know," Brooke assures. "I've been there, but it will get better."

"Brooke, are you sad that last week turned out to be just a bug for you."

In honesty, Brooke was sad. She knew what it was like to be pregnant and she was hoping to have that feeling of another person growing inside of you, but at this point in time it didn't matter to her because Haley was pregnant and it was confirmed by a home pregnancy test and the doctor.

"Yeah, but like I said before…it didn't matter if I was pregnant or if you were pregnant, I'd be happy just the same and I am. You're pregnant and I'm ecstatic. Haley this is your first child."

Nobody could get the grin off of Haley's face.

"I have no words on how I feel right now," Haley lifts her head from Brooke shoulder and places her hands on her flat stomach. "I can't wait."

Brooke smiles at Haley and places her hands on top of Haley's.

"I can't wait either."

After a few moments of silence Haley sighs and Brooke becomes worried.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm worried about what Sam will say. Brooke, I don't want her to hate us."

"She won't. I know Sam, she won't be like that."

**-Back to Me- **

Sam enters her second home with apprehension. She had a feeling on what her mom and Haley want to talk about and she honestly had no idea what she felt about it. A part of her liked the idea of having a little brother or sister, and then another part of her didn't. She just didn't know what to think. What she did know was that Brooke and Haley didn't know that she knew what they have been trying to hide, their maybe pregnancy.

"Mom, Haley, where are you?" Sam yelled through the house.

Brooke and Haley turned the corner and smiled at Sam.

"So, I'm here, what do you want to talk about?"

Haley and Brooke took a seat on the couch while Sam stood in front of them. She didn't really want to sit down right now.

"Honey, we have something to tell you," Brooke stated with a hopeful smile.

"What is it?"

Brooke looked at Haley who grabbed her hand in reassurance.

"When Haley and I went on our trip we did something, something that we wanted to do ever since we were in high school," Sam places her hands on her hips. "We did a procedure for Haley and me to get pregnant."

Sam's face doesn't change.

"Last week your mother was sick," Sam looks at her mother in concern. "But it was just a bug, but for me however that isn't the case. I'm pregnant Sam," Haley states in hesitation.

"At least you finally told me," Sam expresses with a frown as she sits down on the table in front of her mom.

"What do you mean, Sam?" Brooke questions softly. She could see that Sam was having trouble with something, but she didn't know what it was.

"I heard you two talking the day of my court date."

"Is that why you ran off?" Haley questions. She had been worried when Sam wasn't anywhere to be found.

Sam nods her head.

"Partly, but there were other things that I had to work out…anyway, I don't know how I feel about this pregnancy. I mean mom, just got engaged and now you two are going to have a baby and I guess…I just…I don't know where I fit anymore," Sam shrugs her shoulders. "I just don't know."


	35. Second Chance

**A/N: So there is a reason why I did not update last week and that was because I spent Easter in Chicago. I had no computer and no internet because I was traveling with a friend. But I am here now and I hope that this chapter will be good enough to everyone's liking.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Second Chance**

"Have you ever felt so disconnected with the world? Like everything around you is changing so much and nothing stops. It just keeps going and going and going?"

"Sometimes I feel like that. When my dad's were separated I felt like my world was out of control. First one of them moved out, the next each of them were dating and then divorce papers. Then it went back to them being together. Sam, it gets easier, but you just have to try to understand everything."

Sam turns around in Jenna's bed and snuggles closer to her.

"How do I do that?"

"You have me to talk to and eventually when things get better you'll have more people there for you."

"You're so good to me."

Jenna places a kiss on Sam's forehead.

"I try. I'm here Sam."

"I know."

**-Back to Me- **

"Are you sure that having Sam stay with Jenna for the night is a good thing?"

Brooke glances at Haley from her side of the bed.

"Yeah, I think so. I know Sam isn't telling me everything, but I think Jenna calms her and she needs a friend right now. A lot of things are going on with her and I think having a friend means something."

"Or having a girlfriend?" Haley counters.

"Do you really think those two are dating?"

"Maybe, I don't know though. I mean I think they are. I don't know what's going on with my kid anymore Haley. I'm out of my element here."

"We can get through this," Haley says while she grabs her fiancée's hand and kisses the side of it. She places Brooke's hand on her stomach gaining a smile from Brooke. "Things will work out and Sam will be happy and things are going to be just fine. Don't doubt yourself Brooke, trust me on that."

Brooke leans over and gives a sweet kiss to Haley.

**-Back to Me-**

"You're my second chance," Rachel says out of the blue with a smile.

Erika looks away from her engagement ring to Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm your second chance."

"I love you Erika, and I don't want to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"I don't want to wait to get married. I maybe sounding selfish here, but I mean I love you and I don't want to cheat you out of your dream wedding, but I just don't want to wait. Brooke and Haley are starting their own little family and all I have is you and Sam and I just don't want to wait to start my second chance, the second chance to get things right."

"Rachel Gatina, I was jealous of you and Brooke. You two have this connection that I had always wanted with Haley. You and Brooke have over ten years of a marriage under your belt and I want that. I want that with you, but I want ours to last. I love you Rachel. I want a family with you and I want to watch Sam grow into this amazing woman that I know she can be. I maybe your second chance, but you're my, everything," Rachel scoots closer to Erika and wraps her arms around her. "I thought when I had met Haley that my future was right there, but the moment I laid my eyes on you my thoughts changed and I knew I saw a future in you. If you don't want to wait to have a wedding then that's fine because I can still have my dream wedding planned in under a week. So give me a time frame and everything will work out okay."

"I love you," Rachel says with a smile.

"I love you, too," Erika says before bringing Rachel's lips closer to hers. When they pull away, it's Rachel that speaks first.

"Second Chance Publishing."

Erika smiles.

"That's perfect."

**-Back to Me-**

"What do you want more, a brother or a sister?"

"Honestly I haven't given it any thought, but my mom only knows how to raise girls so if she and Haley had a boy I think, I'd like to see that," Sam says with a grin.

Jenna's hand was rubbing up and down Sam's back.

"You're lucky Sam. You are going to get siblings. I can't get that. My dad's never wanted more than one kid, but you have a chance to have a ton. I mean there are Rachel and Erika. They could have kids and Brooke and Haley are already ahead of them."

"Well I think it's a good thing that we are dating…sort of."

"And why is that?" Jenna asks with a grin.

"You can live vicariously through me when I have siblings."

Jenna laughs.

"I thought we were dating because we're totally hot together."

Sam sits up a little and leans over Jenna.

"Is that so?"

Jenna grins and nods her head.

"I'll show you," Sam says with a grin.

"And how are you going to do that Miss. Davis?" Jenna asks as she moves her arms around Sam's neck gently.

"I think I'd rather show you," Sam says before leaning down and capturing Jenna's lips with her own.

* * *

**A/N: I'm at 35 chapters and I am no close to finishing this story…I will however have a few time jumps because honestly I can't go day by day in this story…it would be too long.**

**So, I want everyone's opinions…**

**Do you like Sam and Jenna as a couple or should I give them a little bit of drama by adding another character?**

**Should Baley have a boy or a girl?**

**Should Rachel and Erika have a baby of their own or should they adopt?**


	36. plans and promises

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Plans and Surprises **

It had been a few months since Sam had been upset about everything in her life. With Brooke and Haley having a baby and Rachel and Erika getting engaged, things were rough on her. Since then everything had kind of fallen into place.

Brooke made sure that Sam was let in on all of their decisions about the baby. Haley and Sam have even set up a day where they just hang out without Brooke. Sam seemed to like that. It was the same thing with Erika.

Brooke and Haley had put wedding plans on hold because they wanted to focus on the pregnancy and Sam was really okay with that.

Erika and Rachel have been spending the last few months planning a wedding. It had taken twice as long because Rachel was splitting her time up with her publishing company, _Second Chance_ and wedding plans with her fiancé.

Jenna and Sam's relationship has been amazing. Nothing has gone beyond kissing, but both Jenna and Sam are happy about that. They both knew that they weren't ready for sex, at least not yet. Their parent's couldn't agree more.

Now it was early May and Sam had come into her girlfriend's room with some troubles on her mind.

"How am I supposed to celebrate this day?" Sam asks as she paces around her girlfriend's room.

Jenna's back was against the headboard and she was smiling adoringly at Sam's behavior.

"Sam, you do know that I don't celebrate this day right?"

"Yeah, I know," Sam says with a sigh as she takes a seat. "But I think I just needed to vent."

"I'm here to listen, but I don't know how much help I can be," Jenna pushes some stray hairs away from her face. "I celebrate father's day not mother's day."

"Normally I wouldn't have a problem, but this year I have four moms instead of two. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Jenna couldn't help, but laugh.

"Well at least you have a few days to figure it out."

Sam sighs dramatically and lies down on the bed.

"How's Haley doing with the pregnancy?"

"She is in the second month in her second trimester and doing well. Mom is busy reading about all the changes and crap and then she calls me in the middle of the night to tell me about them."

Jenna starts cracking up and Sam smiles because the sound was wonderful to hear. Sam's smile lessons when she realizes she's being a sap, but she doesn't care. She knew she was falling for this girl.

**-Back to Me- **

"I hate doctors," Brooke grumbles as she looks around the room with a sigh. It was really depressing looking. Brooke looked towards her fiancé when she felt her hand being tugged.

"We're not even here for you," Haley says with a smile.

"I know, but still."

"You are such a baby."

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

The door to the room opens and Doctor Levy came in with a smile.

"How are the expectant mothers today?"

"I'm fine, but my girl over here hates doctors," Haley says with a grin.

Doctor Levy raises an eyebrow in Brooke's direction.

"It's not that I don't like doctors it's just the process of everything. And I have questions by the way," Brooke adds in.

Doctor Levy sits down on her stool and grabs her latex gloves.

"Ask away Brooke."

"When I was pregnant with my daughter, at five months I was smaller than Haley is and I'm just wondering if something is wrong. Could there be something wrong?"

"It's a good question Brooke, but you shouldn't worry about that right now. I'll take a look and see what we can come up with. Haley, I'm going to need you to lift up your shirt for me please."

Haley does as she is told and Brooke places a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"Do you think we can find out the sex of the baby today?" Haley asks softly as Doctor Levy places gel on Haley's pregnant stomach.

"If that baby is in the right spot I don't see why not."

Haley smiles brightly at Brooke. She wanted to know the sex of the baby. Brooke smiles back. She wanted to know as well.

"Okay, let's see what we got here," Doctor Levy moves the wand over Haley's stomach. "Hmm."

"Why did you 'hmm'?" Brooke questions.

Haley listens to the heartbeat for a minute before she asks her question.

"Isn't the heart rate a little too fast?"

"Um…hold on a second. There's nothing to worry about, I assure you, but," Doctor Levy moves the wand to the position that confirms what she thought. "There we go. Haley, the reason why the heart beat is a little fast is because it's not just one heart beat, it's two."

Haley and Brooke don't know what to say.

"You two wanted to know the sex right?"

Haley clears her throat and nods her head.

"Yes, we do, right Brooke?"

Brooke snaps out of her thoughts and looks at Haley.

"Yeah, we do," Brooke says as she turns her attention back to the screen.

"Well from the looks of it you are having fraternal twins so one of each."

"A boy and a girl," Brooke whispers. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow," Haley concurs.

**-Back to Me- **

"Babe, how many people on your side has confirmed for the wedding?" Erika asks from the table as she goes through her guest list.

"Peyton and Lucas confirmed along with Brooke and Haley. Jenna's fathers are also coming. Nathan is going to try. My sister Danielle said she and her husband are coming, but wasn't so sure about my parents."

"Why not?"

"My parents are ones that believe in marriage only once and considering this will be my second wedding I don't know about them quite yet."

Rachel takes a seat next to Erika and sighs.

"I love my parents, I really do, but they aren't the nicest people. They tolerate me and they tolerate Brooke and they don't really acknowledge Sam as their granddaughter because she's not biologically. I deal with it."

"Honey, I'm sorry. I didn't really think about it," Erika apologizes.

"Don't worry about it babe, now what about you?"

"Mom and dad confirmed along with my brother and sister so that's a plus. Also a few colleagues have confirmed as well."

"That's great and everything else is done right? No more planning."

Erika closes her notebook and smiles.

"No more planning."

"Can you believe this time next month we will be married?" Rachel questions with a smile.

"Actually I can, but there is one thing we still have to decide on, my last name or yours?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I was originally going to plan more, but I felt like it didn't fit with what was presented in this chapter so I'll add it to the next one.**

**Brooke and Haley: are having a boy and girl. I originally planned for them to only have one baby, but OTHangles gave me the best option. Everyone wanted either a boy or a girl and I couldn't decide OTHangles did it for me.**

**So, I need names for their boy and girl…all of them will be mentioned, but only two will be picked as the real names so please help me out.**

**Rachel and Erika: Should they be Rachel and Erika Gatina or Rachel and Erika Jensen?**


	37. Baby Names and Some Cold Feet

**A/N: This chapter has only the adults. I felt like I was spending too much time on Sam and it shouldn't be that way. Sometimes my writing runs into a different direction. But anyway, this chapter is all about Erika, Rachel, Brooke and Haley. I hope you enjoy.**

**And please vote at the end. It would help make my decisions easier.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Baby Names and Some Cold Feet**

"Twins, can you handle twins?" Rachel questions her ex wife as they sit down for coffee at the local café.

"I want to say that I can, but I'm not so sure. When we had Sam I was scared out of my mind and that was one baby. Now it's two."

"Brooke, you're a good mother. You can handle this. I know you and I know your skills. You can do this. You're just scared and it's just normal."

Brooke smiles kindly at Rachel. She was glad that they could still be friends after spending a decade together and then ending their marriage. They shared a daughter and they barely fight so she was happy that the friendship aspect of their relationship was what had remained.

"It really means a lot to me Rachel. Now tell me what's been going on."

"Sam is fine of course you know that. The company is finally finished and I'm happy with the name."

"I like it too," Brooke says with a smile. "Second Chance has a huge meaning for a lot of people. Are you going to still have Lucas Scott as one of your authors?"

Rachel shakes her head while swallowing her coffee.

"Yeah, he still wants to work with me and it's great, but he said he wasn't going to relocate though and it's understandable."

"Okay, now tell me about the wedding," Brooke pleads. "You know I love weddings."

Rachel grins and nods her head.

"Everything is settled. My parents aren't coming, but my sister is."

"I'm sorry Rachel. Your parents should be at your wedding. I feel like it's my fault."

"Brooke, please don't think like that. Our marriage didn't work it and that's fine. My parents are my parents. I'm just happy that my little sister will be coming. She hasn't seen Sam in so long and it will be good to have everyone together again."

"Just a few weeks left, how is Erika doing?"

**-Back to Me- **

"I'm freaking out," Erika says as she sits on the couch next to Haley who was eating a peanut butter and Lay's potato chip sandwich.

"Why? You love Rachel, what's the problem?"

"I've never been married before and she has."

"That maybe true, but you love her and you accepted her proposal."

Erika looks at Haley critically.

"Yeah and you accepted mine too. It doesn't mean things will work out."

"And there it is," Haley announces as she places her sandwich on her plate. "The reason why you are freaking out, you're afraid that things with Rachel won't work out and I'm going to tell you that you are wrong."

"Haley, I'm sure everyone told Brooke and Rachel that they would last. They thought they would last enough to have a child together and ten years down the road and they're divorced. What if that happens to me?"

Haley turns towards Erika with a sad smile.

"I want to tell you a story. When I was in high school I fell in love with my best friend and she fell in love with me. We were engaged and we thought we were going to be together forever. We planned our wedding and we planned our family, but what we didn't plan was college. We both wanted different colleges and because of that my plans changed, our plans changed," Haley wipes the tears off of her face. "She went to New York, met a beautiful redhead, married that redhead and had a child. Then fate stepped in and we got to be together again and now I'm pregnant with twins," Erika's eyes widen in response. She hadn't known that. "Fears are normal, but if you honestly believe that you and Rachel don't belong together than you need to tell her now. But I think with you, it's just a case of cold feet. You love Rachel and you love Sam and that's all you need sometimes. All you need is love."

Erika grins at her friend.

"Are you quoting lyrics to me?"

Haley shrugs her shoulders.

"Leave me alone, I'm pregnant."

"Thank you Haley. It really means a lot to me."

"Anything to help."

**-Back to Me-**

"How was your get together with Brooke?" Erika asks as she spots Rachel sitting in the living room with a glass of wine.

"It was nice. We haven't been able to do that in awhile. Twins, can you believe it?"

Erika chuckles and takes a sip of wine from Rachel's glass.

"No, but they can handle it. Me on the other hand not so much."

"I think you'd be able to handle our children just fine," Rachel says with a smile.

Erika freezes, but turns to Rachel.

"You want kids with me."

"Of course I do. I want to marry you and I want us to have kids. We could adopt or we could get you pregnant," Erika raises an eyebrow. "You'll never find me pregnant."

Erika smiles and cuddles closer to Rachel.

"I was scared today," Erika admits.

Rachel frowns.

"How come?"

"I was scared, but Haley and I talked and I finally figured out why I was so scared."

"Are you going to fill me in?" Rachel asks as she places her wine glass on the table so she can wrap her arms around Erika fully.

"I want this so much that I can't lose it and I'm afraid that something will happen."

"Everyone feels like that Erika. I've felt like that. I feel like sometimes I'm not good enough for you."

"That's not true," Erika whispers. "I love you."

"And I love you, but it's a natural response. We are going to be spending the rest of our lives together and it's okay to be scared by that, but I know that I love you and I want the rest of my life with you. You're my second chance, remember?"

**-Back to Me- **

"We need to talk baby names," Brooke announces as she walks into her bedroom and sighs Haley pulling a nightgown over her head.

"Well hello to you, too," Haley teases with a smile.

Brooke smiles and kisses her fiancé while placing her hands on Haley's round stomach.

"Can we talk baby names now?"

Haley chuckled and nodded her head.

"Get ready for bed and then we can. After we settle on a couple of different names then we'll talk to Sam about it."

"Are you sure you want Sam to be included in this?"

"Of course, it won't be her decision, but I want to know what she thinks of them."

"Of course, let me grab a shower real quick and then we can talk."

"Okay," Haley says as she watches Brooke strip naked and walk into their bathroom. "Damn."

A few minutes later, Brooke was freshly showered and changed and she and Haley were settled in bed. Haley had her glasses on and a pen and paper in hand to write down names. Brooke was busy looking at a baby name book.

"Last name will be Davis by the way," Haley mentions from the start. "I want to be a Davis when we get married."

Brooke smiles softly at Haley. She was glad that Haley hasn't changed her mind since high school.

"James, should we have that as a possible boys' name?"

Haley writes it down.

"Yes, we should, we could call him Jamie."

"Um…Jarrod?"

"No."

"Jason."

"Veto."

Brooke chuckles.

"Cooper?"

"Doesn't Nathan have an Uncle Cooper and aren't they really close?"

Brooke turns to Haley with a thought.

"It could be a middle name."

"Yeah, I like it. Nathan would like it to."

"I have a couple more boys' names."

"Tell me…"

"Bryon and Hunter."

"Both of those are going on the list."

"Then we have William and Ethan as well."

Haley wrote those on the list as well. Brooke looks at the list and sighs.

"Apparently we have only settled on the middle name for our son, Cooper."

"It's a step," Haley says with a smile. "Okay, now we need girl names."

"I've always liked Madison for a girl. Sam almost became Madison, but I let Rachel have some decisions on that."

Haley put Madison down on paper. Brooke skimmed the book and smiled.

"We have Veronica."

Haley thought about it and put it on the paper.

"What else?"

"Cassidy and Isobel."

"Any middle names?"

Brooke shakes her head.

"I was thinking Haley because let's be honest, we aren't going to have our daughter's middle name be Bob."

Haley chuckles.

"Bob was the cat," Haley says with a pout.

"I was thinking maybe Lydia as a middle name, after your mom."

"I like it, but I was thinking Penelope after your middle name."

"We have a lot of decisions to make."

"I know, but we'll make them."

"I hope."

* * *

**A/N: Here comes the real voting on the Baley Twins names…**

**For the boy we have…**

**James, Hunter, Bryon, William and Ethan (Middle Name will be Cooper. It's already been established.)**

**For the girl we have…**

**Madison, Veronica, Cassidy and Isobel (Middle Name either Lydia or Penelope.)**

**Vote please…**


	38. PreWedding Plans

**A/N: Rachel and Erika's wedding is in a few chapters. This took me awhile to write. Hopefully it's good enough for you lovers out there.**

**The Baley twin names will be revealed. I appreciated all of your votes and it helped me a lot. The most popular won. Hope everyone is okay with that.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Pre-wedding Plans**

"How are we going to fit everyone inside our house?" Erika complains to Rachel as they sit in the living room waiting for everyone's arrival.

"Well Nathan won't fly in until the day of the wedding so he won't be sleeping here. The only people we need to worry about are my sister, your parents and your brother and sister," Erika nods her head indicating that Rachel was right. "Sam said she would stay with Brooke. So your sister can take Sam's room. Your parents can take our guest room and your brother can have the extra room in our basement."

"But what about your sister?"

"Brooke offered Danielle to stay at her place and she accepted. She hasn't seen Sam in awhile so it will be bonding for them."

"But she's your sister."

Rachel smiles and nods her head.

"I know which is why I will be staying at Brooke's the night before the wedding. We will bond then. Don't worry, we have everything figured out."

"What about Peyton and Lucas?"

"Lucas never sold his parents house so Peyton, him and baby Sawyer will be staying there. If Nathan flies home early then he said he'd stay there as well."

"A few more days," Erika mentions with a smile. "Just a few more days."

"Yep and then I become Mrs. Rachel Jensen."

Erika grins before pulling Rachel into a passion filled kiss. Erika pulls away out of breath.

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I."

**-Back to Me- **

Jenna and Sam were sitting on the couch in the living room while Brooke and Haley were in the kitchen making lunch. Brooke and Haley loved that Sam would be staying with them for a few days.

"Have you two decided on baby names yet?" Sam asks out of curiosity. It had taken her awhile to be okay with the pregnancy, but with the help of her girlfriend things have calmed down a considerate amount.

Haley grins at Brooke and Brooke smiles at her daughter while carefully cutting up some apples to have with everyone's lunch.

"We have actually. Why are you so interested to know?"

Sam blinked in surprise. She didn't think it was a big deal to know. When she saw the gleam in her mother's eyes she knew Brooke was just messing with her.

"Can you tell me?"

Brooke glanced at Haley.

"Baby, do you want to handle this one?"

Haley grins and nods her head.

"For your little sister we are naming her Madison Lydia Davis. Lydia because of my mom and for your little brother we have decided on James Cooper Davis."

"I like it," Sam finally says after awhile of silence. "What do you think?" Sam asks Jenna.

"It's not like my opinion matters, but I do like it and it fits. All the kids' names fit, Samantha, Madison and James. It works."

"It does, doesn't it?" Brooke says with a smile.

Sam and Jenna agree while Haley shoves a few apple pieces in her mouth. Brooke turns to Haley with a grin. Haley swallows the apples and blushes.

"I'm hungry."

"Three more months, baby," Brooke says before telling everyone that lunch was ready.

**-Back to Me- **

"Tell me more about your family before they come," Rachel asks kindly as Erika finally takes a seat on the couch after getting the rooms ready for their guests.

"I know you know the basics, but I'll tell you it all anyway. My parent's names are Stan and Anna Jensen. I have an older sister, Charlotte. She's twenty seven, currently single. Then there is my younger brother Gavin and he will be graduating high school this year."

"There's a big gap between you and your brother."

Erika nods her head.

"Yeah, let's just say he was never planned, but loved. This will be the first time in over a year that are family is together. I'd be nice to see them."

Rachel switches positions to lie down on the couch and pulls Erika to lie down in front of her.

"Do you think your family will like me?"

"Yeah, I do. They knew about Haley, but they had never met her. They can't always make the trip to Tree Hill."

"I can't believe I never asked you this, but where are you from originally?"

"Minnesota, but I've moved around a lot. I've lived in Minnesota three different times in my life. Otherwise I've lived in California, South Carolina and now North Carolina. Have you lived in New York your whole life?"

"Yeah I have. I knew when Brooke and I talked about separating that she was going to come back here. I mean it's her hometown. Brooke talked about this place a lot and I kind of fell in love with it. Having Sam here and with me missing her all the time made me realize that I needed to relocate. It wasn't that hard of a decision."

"I'm glad you made that decision, otherwise you and I would have never met."

"Same here."

**-Back to Me- **

A few hours after lunch Jenna had gone home, Brooke went to her store to work on the finishing touches to Rachel and Erika's wedding dresses leaving Sam and Haley at home.

"Haley, when are you going on maternity leave?"

Haley looks up from her book as Sam sits down on the couch next to her.

"I'll be taking leave sometime next month just to be on the safe side. Anything can happen with twins and then considering it's so close to summer I'll be taking the rest of the year off and starting back up in the fall."

Sam groans and leans back in the couch.

"What's with the groan?"

"No one understands my writing except for you. Our class is going to have some lame ass sub that doesn't really care. They just want a paycheck."

"Samantha Davis, you are an amazing writer and if no one else can see that then clearly they're stupid. Sam, you have a gift."

"Thanks Haley."

"It's alright Sam."

Haley goes back to her book. After a few pages, Haley looks at Sam and notices that Sam is staring at her pregnant belly. Haley closes her book and turns to Sam.

"Is something wrong, Sam?"

Sam lifts her eyes from Haley's belly to her eyes.

"Are you scared?" Sam whispers.

Knowing that Sam was talking about the Twins, Haley nodded her head.

"Terrified," Haley replied honestly.

Sam nods her head.

"You're not alone."

Haley smiles.

"Yeah, I'm not alone and either are you."

Sam gives Haley a genuine smile.


	39. Meet the Family

**A/N: Sorry that I missed last week's update…My computer was broken, but it's fixed now so all is good. I'm thinking that next chapter will be Erika and Rachel's wedding, but I'm not sure yet. **

**But in the meantime I have actually sat down to plan a lot of new stories and I would like people to visit my profile and vote for their favorites.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Meet the Family**

"Well if it isn't my little sister," Charlotte says as the door opens and Erika smiles.

"It's good to see you too Char, come on in."

Charlotte follows her sister in the house. Rachel stands up from the couch and smiles.

"You must be Rachel."

Rachel held out her hand, but Charlotte shook her head and hugged Rachel tightly.

"We kind of hug in our family," Charlotte said as she pulled away.

Erika had grabbed Charlotte's bags and places them on the floor. Everyone took a seat on the couch.

"So when are Gavin and the parents coming?"

Charlotte smiles at her sister.

"In a few hours, I couldn't wait any longer so I decided to come on my own," Charlotte turned her attention to Rachel. "So, Rachel, tell me about you."

"I was married once before."

"Didn't last long, did it?" Charlotte assumes.

Erika sighs and Rachel answers truthfully.

"Actually it lasted just shy of eleven years."

Charlotte's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow, that's a long time. Boy or girl?"

"Woman and her name is Brooke Davis."

"Shut up! The Brooke Davis, as in Clothes over Bro's, Brooke Davis."

Rachel nods her head with a smile.

"Charlotte, can you please stop embarrassing me?" Erika pleads.

Charlotte laughs and nods her head.

"Continue with your story."

**-Back to Me- **

Brooke and Haley watched from their spot on the couch as Danielle and Sam sat across from each other at the table.

"Do they do this every time they come into contact with each other?"

"Yep, it's just their relationship. It's nice though. I don't have any siblings so it's nice that Rachel does."

Haley rested her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"You know I have siblings and Erika does as well. And pretty soon, Sam will have some siblings of her own."

Brooke smiled widely.

"You look good kid. I'm happy to see you," Danielle says with a smile.

Sam grins and gets up from her chair and sits down in her aunt's lap.

"I missed you, too, Danny."

Danielle looked over Sam's shoulder and smiled at the lovebirds sitting on the couch, cuddled up together.

"My sister is getting married and you are having twins. That's something there Brooke."

Brooke and Haley got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"That may be, but we love you each other and we are going to love these babies, it's as simple as that."

Danielle holds her hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I never doubted your love for each other," Danielle says as Sam moves off of her lap. "All I meant by that was a lot has changed since the last time I saw you is all."

Brooke nods her head in understanding while Danielle turns her attention to Haley.

"So, let me get this straight. You were dating Erika when Brooke moved back home and Rachel followed. Then when Brooke and Rachel's divorced was finalized you and Brooke hooked up, got engaged and are now pregnant."

Haley nods her head.

"I was engaged to Erika, but I accepted on different terms and I should've, but I did. We broke up, I got together with Brooke and now Erika is marrying your sister."

Danielle nods her head with a smile.

"That's unusual, but if everyone is happy then I'm okay with that. I like Erika, she's nice and she's good for my sister," Danielle looks at Brooke who had her eyebrow raised. "Not that you weren't Brooke, but shit happens."

"Are your parents really not coming?"

Danielle looks towards the table and nods her head.

"Yeah," Danielle looks at Sam who was looking everywhere, but at the people in front of her. "I'm sorry Sammy."

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. I've only seen them like twice in my life. They don't have to like me," Sam says before running out of the kitchen.

Brooke looks at Haley's whose lips were starting to tremble.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Haley nods her head.

"It's just so sad. Who wouldn't love Sammy?"

Brooke and Danielle cracked up. Pregnancy hormones were definitely entertaining.

Sam came back out of her room and held out her phone.

"Mom just called, she said that the rest of Erika's family has arrived and they want to meet me. Is it okay if I go over there?"

Brooke looks over at Haley who has stopped crying and she nods her head.

"That's fine, but you have a curfew, so don't think you can make a quick trip to Jenna's."

Danielle turns her head to her niece and smiles widely. Sam blushes.

"I won't. I gotta go, bye."

"Sammy, who's Jenna?" Danielle questions before she hears the front door slam.

"Jenna is Sam's girlfriend."

"Didn't she make a big deal that she was straight?"

Brooke just shrugs her shoulders.

**-Back to Me- **

Sam entered her mom's house and was easily pushed into the nearest room.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Erika's family is all here. Her mom, dad, brother and sister and now I'm going crazy. Your mom's family I could handle, Erika's I can't. There are too many questions."

Sam just grins at her mother.

"You are marrying into it, but Erika's family doesn't matter, what matters is Erika and mom you are getting married in 2 days. You've got nothing to worry about."

"I love you Sam."

Sam smiles and hugs her mother.

"I love you, too. Now let's meet some family."

Rachel and Sam enter the living room and all eyes turn to them.

"Oh great, Sam's here," Erika says with excitement as she jumps up from her chair.

"Mom, dad, Gavin, Charlotte, this is Sam, Rachel's daughter and my soon to be step daughter."

"Rachel, she's gorgeous," Erika's mom, Anna says with a smile.

Sam blushes and turns away. Rachel grins.

"She looks just like her mom," Rachel comments with ease. "That's a good thing."

"Sam, come sit down and tell us all about you," Charlotte says with a smile.

Sam looks at her mom who nods her head. Sam ends up taking a seat next to Gavin. Before she begins, Gavin whispers in her ear.

"My family's crazy."

Sam laughs and then goes to tell her story.

* * *

**A/N: You can either vote from my profile or tell me in my review…Pick your two favorite…**

**A-Being 15 years old and the daughter of big time producer and director Julian Baker and Hollywood's biggest actress Alex Dupre, Samantha Baker had never had an easy life always being in the spotlight. Can a small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina change everything for a girl who thought she had nothing? Couples: Brooke/Julian, Alex/Chase.**

**B-The Baker Twins, Jude and Davis were always curious people unlike their older sister Samantha. So when Brooke and Julian separated they asked why. When their parents started dating other people, they asked why…When they saw their sister with cuts on her wrists or saw their sister snorting white powder, it was only logical that they asked why. Couples: Brooke/Julian, Brooke/OC, Julian/OC**

**C-23 year old Brooke Davis had it all. She was rich, powerful and single…until she fell asleep. When she woke up she was 39, married, running a small town Café and the big shocker, a mother to a 15 year old, Samantha Baker and 10 year old, Jude Baker. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**D-Julian Baker first met Brooke almost 6 years ago. She was 17 and he was 20. It had been love at first sight, but like most summer romances, they come to an inevitable end. He thought he'd never see her again, until a job put him in her hometown. When he saw her again he expected the spark between them to still exist. What he didn't expect to see was the small little girl holding onto her legs and calling her mommy. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**

**E-Sam was happy with her family. She had adopted Aunts and Uncles and a couple of cousins plus two parents that loved her. A classroom assignment makes Sam's reality hit her hard with just two words. Family Tree. Sam already knew who her birth mother was, but not once had she thought about her birth father, until now. When she learns the truth, she realizes she's a little closer to her huge adopted family then she believed. Couple: Brooke/Julian.**


	40. Mrs And Mrs Jensen

**A/N: This should've been up yesterday, but I am currently a volunteer for a program this summer so my hours are kind of wacky. I was just so tired to write yesterday…So, here is what I have been thinking and this is only for the next three months or so, but I was thinking that if you don't see an update for any one of my stories on the day they are supposed to be updated then expect to see one on Friday, Saturday or Sunday. That way I don't have to skip a week, you just have to wait a few days.**

**The poll results are in and I will be telling you guys the results of the poll.**

**Here is the order that I will be writing these stories…D, B, E, C, A**

**D=29 Votes, B=25 Votes, E=21 Votes, C=14 Votes, A=10 Votes**

* * *

**Chapter Forty: Mrs. and Mrs. Jensen**

Rachel Gatina and Erika Jensen stood in front of all their friends and family at the altar with smiles on their faces. It was that time for them to give their hearts to one another.

"Erika Jensen, I stand in front of you today as your friend, your lover and in a few short minutes, your wife. Unlike you, I have stood at an altar similar to this and began making promises that I thought at the time I could keep, but I obviously didn't. But what I know in my heart is this, I love you Erika and I will love you until the end of time. I truly believe that you are my soul mate, that there is no one else for me. It just took me a long time to find you and I'm glad that I did. I promise to love you and be there for you when you need me. In sickness or in health and until death do us part, I will love our future children and everything else that comes down to it. I love you Erika Jensen, there's nothing simpler than that."

Erika had tears in her eyes as she listened to her future wife speak words of love. She didn't think that she could top any of that.

"Erika, it's your turn."

Erika gripped onto Rachel's hand tighter and began to speak.

"I have been waiting for you for my whole life. I've never seen a face and I didn't know the name. I just knew that I would have my soul mate. Her I stand in front of our friends and families and I know more. I've seen your face, your gorgeous red hair and brown expressive eyes. And I know the name, Rachel Gatina. I love you with all my heart and I will be forever yours."

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have seen these two women exchange words and rings, but now you will see them exchange a kiss that will seal these two to holy matrimony. Rachel, Erika, you may kiss your bride."

Rachel and Erika sealed it with a kiss.

**-Back to Me- **

The reception had started off without a hitch. The new Mrs. and Mrs. Jensen were announced to the world. Currently, Erika and Rachel were sitting at their table as a new married couple watching their friends and family dance and talk.

"Dad and daddy said that you have to come to dinner sometime next week. Now that you and I are more than friends, things have to change," Jenna grumbles into Sam's shoulder. They were currently on the dance floor in each other's arms.

Sam groans, but kisses Jenna on the top of the head.

"I don't want to, but if I have to then there is no harm in that."

Jenna looked up with a smile before kissing Sam square on the mouth.

"Yah, Sammy, get some!" Danielle yelled with a smile.

Sam and Jenna blushed, but they blushed harder when they heard 6 different voices say the same thing.

"No!"

Sam and Jenna got off of the dance floor and took a seat at the table. Sam smiled when she saw Charlotte, Erika's sister and her Uncle Nathan talking quietly in the corner. She knew Nathan deserved someone in his life and maybe Charlotte could be that someone.

"How does it feel to see all your friends happy and in love?" Charlotte asked with a slight smile.

Nathan looked around the room and saw all his friends with smiles on their faces. Brooke was feeding a piece of cake to her pregnant fiancée, Haley and Rachel and Erika were busy talking with Erika's parents. Lucas and Peyton were by the alcohol and laughing at something random.

"It's nice to see them all happy. They all deserve it."

"Nathan, don't you deserve some love in your life?"

Nathan smiles over at Sam and then glances to Haley's belly.

"I do have love in my life. I've done my good deeds and made other people happy. That's all I've ever wanted."

Charlotte leaned closer to Nathan.

"You sound sexy when you say stuff like that."

Nathan smirks.

"Then maybe I'll start talking like that more often."

Across the room Brooke and Haley were sitting as close as they possible could on two chairs. Brooke's hands were resting on top of Haley's who had her hands resting on her protruding stomach.

"Soon that will be us," Brooke says as she feels her twins kicking against her hand. "We will be standing in front of our friends and family, promising to love each other."

"Yeah, but not for awhile. Soon we will have two newborns that will take up most of our day. We should wait awhile before we get married."

Brooke pulls her hands away and smiles.

"And I agree with you as well. There is no rush in getting married. I mean that."

"For the next three months, we have to prepare for the babies."

**-Back to Me- **

Sam approaches Erika and her mom as the reception winded down for the evening.

"Congrats, you two. I'm really happy for you."

"Come here, little one," Rachel says as she opens her arms. Sam runs into Rachel's arms and smiles when she feels more than one set of arms go around her.

Sam pulls away and digs something out of her purse. She hands it to her mom.

"So, there was a reason why there wasn't best man and maid of honor speeches tonight. That DVD explains it all. While you two are on your honeymoon, watch it together, but for now I have to go say bye to everyone before they leave. And before you worry, I'll be staying with Haley and mom while you two are away."

Sam walks away from the newlyweds. She seriously was happy for them.

"I love that girl."

"I love her, too," Erika turns to her wife with a smile. "I'd love it even more if we left for our honeymoon," Erika purrs before nipping at Rachel's ear. She shudders and smiles.

"I think it's time we got out of here."

Both were ready to leave…and they did.


	41. Part of the Family

**A/N: Alright, so my schedule is going to be incredible busy for the next two months so updates for my stories will be at random and hopefully once a week. If you don't see an update for this story one week, plan on seeing it the next week. I can't keep to a schedule right now, my apologies, but volunteering is kind of important to me so my writing comes second. I hope you all understand.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One: Part of the Family**

It was two days into Rachel and Erika's honeymoon when the decided to sit down and withdraw from the love making. They took in the sites in Costa Rica, went swimming and just enjoy each other's company without taking off their clothes.

Rachel came out of the room with a DVD in her hand. Erika was sitting on the couch in the resting area channel surfing. There really wasn't anything on.

"We forgot about the DVD," Rachel says with a smile as she sits down next to her wife.

"What DVD?"

Rachel grins.

"Exactly. Sam said there was a reason there weren't any maid of honor/best man speeches at our wedding. Apparently this DVD explains it all. Should we pop it in and watch?"

"Yes please," Erika says with a grin. "And then you can come cuddle up next to your wife."

"My pleasure."

Rachel pops in the DVD and settles next to her wife. They were surprised when Brooke was the one on screen.

"_Is this thing on Sam?"_

"_Yes mother."_

_Brooke glares into the camera._

"_You don't have to be so mean."_

Rachel and Erika chuckle.

"_Mom, please, just start talking or something."_

"_Okay, okay. Rachel, I remember our wedding down to the exact detail. I'm sure you remember as well. We didn't last and a part of me is sad about that, but I truly believe that Erika is a better match for you then I was. We have a daughter together and that will never change. You're my best friend and that will never change. You now have a wife and I'm happy for you. I love you Rachel, with all my heart. Congratulations. Erika, you better not hurt her or I will hunt you down and kill you."_

"_Mom!"_

Rachel starts cracking up and Erika looks slightly afraid.

"_I'm kidding," Brooke says with a smile. "But really, don't hurt her. I already did enough of that during our marriage. Don't do it to yours."_

"Wow, she is something isn't she?" Erika asks.

"She's my best friend," Rachel replies with a grin. "But you're my wife and I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's see what's next."

Danielle was the next one on the screen.

**-Back to Me-**

"I'm really not looking forward to this," Sam complains as she walks downstairs where Haley and her mom was waiting for her. "I've met them before, what's the difference now?"

"The difference is that you are now dating their daughter. The whole relationship has changed. You just have to live with it."

Sam glared at her mom before sighing.

"Did you have to go through this?"

Haley grins as she looks at Brooke.

"I had to do it twice. Once with Haley's parents and the other time with Rachel's, but everything will be okay, sweetie. Just don't embarrass yourself."

"Okay, I'm leaving, I'll be home later. Don't wait up for me."

"Too bad, we are," Haley says before the front door shuts.

Brooke wraps her arms around her fiancée from behind.

"What would you like to do now that Sam is going to be gone for a few hours?"

"I just want to relax, the babies are kicking hard."

Brooke moves her hands to Haley's stomach and smiles when she feels the kicks.

"It's amazing and I'm sorry you are going through that. I've been there before."

"Whatever," Haley grumbles before sitting on the couch. "I want cuddles, come here."

Brooke was happy to oblige.

**-Back to Me-**

Rachel and Erika had been watching the DVD for well into an hour. They had seen from Brooke, Nathan, Danielle, Erika's parents, Erika's brother and sister, Peyton and Lucas. There were only a few minutes left of the DVD.

Haley's face popped on the screen.

"_What am I supposed to do exactly?"_

"_Just speak into the camera."_

"_Erika and Rachel, you are married and I am happy for you. I strung you along Erika and even though I did love you, I wasn't in love with you. I'm really glad that Rachel could be there for you and now look at you two. You're married for god's sake and I am so happy. Congratulations, you two. Enjoy the honeymoon."_

Erika wipes her tears and Rachel kisses her forehead. Erika smiles gratefully at her wife before turning back to the TV.

Sam was the last person to come on the screen.

"_Hey momma, hey Erika, um, I hope you liked the video because I thought about it all by myself," Sam says with a grin. "When I was growing up, I only ever had two moms, never a dad, but that was okay because Nathan was just fine being Uncle Nathan. Now, here I am at 15 years old, having not two, but four moms just as soon as mom marries Haley. I haven't been acting the way I should and I'm sorry about that. Erika, make my momma happy and momma don't screw this up. I'll see you guys when you get home. Love you."_

Rachel grabs the remote and shuts off the TV.

"That was incredible sweet. She loves us," Erika says with a grin. "I'm glad that I officially became part of your family."

"I'm happy to, but I'm hungry so let's go get some food."

**-Back to Me- **

"So, how long have you dated my daughter?" Jason questions at dinner. "Jeff and I aren't actually sure when you started dating."

"Daddy," Jenna warns.

Sam grabs onto Jenna's hand on the table and Jenna smiles at her lovingly.

"It was a little while after the party from hell. Things happened at that party and it made me realize things about me."

"Like what? If you don't mind me asking?" Jeff asks nicely while placing his napkin on the table. He could tell that Jenna really liked Sam, if not loved her already.

"That I wasn't as straight as I perceived myself to be. I like Jenna and I won't hurt her. I promise. I just want you two to know that and for Jenna to know that as well," Sam finishes while looking Jenna in the eye.

Jeff and Jason smile at the love in their daughter's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So, I wanted to know if you all wanted to see Rachel and Erika smuttiness. If not it's totally cool. Let me know before the next chapter.**


	42. The Chapter without a Title

**A/N: Um…I suck. I got stuck and I didn't know where I really wanted this chapter to go, but here it is anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: The Chapter without a title**

"This is not good. This is not good at all," Haley says as she moves around the kitchen.

Haley had just come out of the bedroom after being on the phone. Sam and Brooke looked at her in confusion.

"Honey, are you okay?" Brooke asks concerned now that Haley had sped up her movement.

Haley continued as though she hadn't heard Brooke. Sam looks at her mom in concern. Brooke gets up from the table and walks over to her fiancé.

"Baby, you have to stop."

Haley nods her head and looks at Brooke.

"Now will you tell me what has you freaking out?"

Haley takes a breath.

"My parents are coming."

Brooke's eyes go wide. She hadn't seen them since high school.

"What? Why?"

"They found out and they're mad. I don't know how they found out either."

Brooke wraps her arms around Haley.

"Your parents are coming. We can deal with this."

Sam sat at the table with a raised eyebrow. She didn't know what was so bad about Haley's parents coming. She had already met Erika's family. It was only a matter of time before she met Haley's.

"What's so bad about Haley's parents coming?" Sam asks from the table.

Brooke turns her head to face her daughter, but keeps her arms around Haley.

"Haley's parents loved us together. I'm sure they hate me now."

Haley steps away from Brooke.

"Actually, they are upset with me, not you."

Brooke gives Haley a surprised.

"They never understood why I didn't follow you after high school. Last they heard I was with Erika. I haven't talked to them lately."

"Good luck with that," Sam comments with a smile.

Brooke and Haley sit down at the table to finish their conversation.

"How did your parents sound on the phone?"

Haley runs a hand through her hair and sighs.

"They were angry that I didn't tell them about meeting back up with you. They were happy I broke it off with Erika. They were upset that I didn't tell them we were engaged again and expecting. I screwed up."

"Yeah, you did," Sam says with a snicker. Haley raises an eyebrow and Sam shuts her mouth in an instant.

Despite the situation, Brooke smiled at the interaction between her fiancé and daughter. They were finally comfortable around each other and Haley, as Sam's teacher, made sure there were two different lives for at school and at home. Both Brooke and Haley could tell that Sam appreciated that.

"When are they coming?" Brooke asks as soon as everyone finishes eating.

Haley takes a sip of water before addressing her.

"When they called me, they said they were a day away from Tree Hill, so we'll see them tomorrow morning."

**-Back to Me-**

"Where are you going?" Rachel mumbled from beneath the covers. She wrapped her long arms around Erika's squirming body.

"Honey, I have to get up," Erika protested and leaned her naked body against Rachel's.

"No," Rachel whispered in her ear, "it's the last morning of our honeymoon."

"We can't," Erika protested with a giggle.

"You didn't just say that," Rachel retorted with a fierce growl and dug her fingers into her lover's sensitive side, tickling her furiously.

Erika was laughing hysterically as Rachel continued her assault and flipped the smaller woman onto her back. "We can't," Erika repeated as Rachel captured the blonde's hands above her head.

"You keep saying that," Rachel groaned before she captured her lover's warm inviting lips and her body sank into Erika's. The kiss deepened as Erika wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist. She could feel the blonde's desire seeping through the material of her boxer shorts. "Why do you keep saying that?" Rachel panted hotly in Erika's ear once the kiss came to a reluctant end.

"Because," Erika whimpered as Rachel began to nibble on her earlobe.

"Hmm?" Rachel whispered before she dipped her tongue into her lover's ear and pressed her stomach against the blonde's center.

Erika's hips began to sway against her body, and Rachel shifted her hands so that she was still holding the blonde's wrists tightly above her head with one hand while her other one began to travel down Erika's squirming body. Rachel kissed her way down Erika's neck savoring the taste of her skin, while the blonde's hips thrust against her.

"I want you," Rachel whispered against her lover's skin as she kissed the valley between the blonde's breasts.

As she slowly circled one of Erika's nipples with her tongue, she felt her lover's hips moving in a sensual rhythm beneath her. She suckled Erika's erect nipple into the warmth of her mouth while her lover's hips sway urgently against her body. Her lover's moans fueled her desire and Rachel suckled her nipple greedily.

Rachel could feel her own clit pulsating as she released her lover's wrists. She needed to feel all of the smaller woman. While she cupped her lover's firm breasts and teased her nipple with her teeth and her tongue, her other hand drifted down Erika's wriggling body. She cupped the blonde's firm backside and their bodies moved in a sensual rhythm. She could feel her lover's wetness dripping onto her fingers as they ground against one another urgently.

Rachel's body was humming with desire as she massaged Erika's ass and thrust against her. She loved it when they made love with such urgency and need, each of them fanning the flames of desire deep within the other. She felt her lover's tiny hands tugging on the waistband of her boxer shorts as Rachel's fingers tried to dip into her lover's wetness.

"You are so wet," Rachel gasped and released Erika's nipple from her mouth, shifting her longer body so that their clits were pressing together.

It didn't take long for the newlyweds to come completely undone.

Rachel panted as she lay next to her wife.

"I love morning sex," Rachel says with an animalistic grin.

Erika turned and curled into her wife.

"I agree, but now you do realize we have about fifteen minutes before check out right?"

Rachel lets out a huge sigh. The honeymoon was officially over.

**-Back to Me-**

"Samantha, straighten out the living room," Haley commands as she sees the mess, all of which was Sam's.

Haley's parents had just called and said that they would arrive within the hour.

Sam sighs from her spot on the couch. It wasn't even ten in the morning and she was tired. She had spent the better part of the night in the nursery painting and putting the recently bought cribs together. It was a project that she was working on herself ad she had made Haley and her mom promise to leave the room alone. And to be sure of that, Sam was the only one with a key.

"You do it. I'm tired," Sam says with a yawn.

Brooke, who had heard what was going on in the room was going to interject, but Haley shook her head at her indicating that she wanted to handle it.

Haley blocks Sam's vision from the TV and waits. Sam looks at Haley with tired eyes.

"Do what I asked you to do, Samantha," Haley orders as her hands rest on her hips.

Sam closes her eyes, but they snap pen immediately when Haley grabs a hold of Sam's ear.

"Owe, owe, owe."

"You should have listened to me," Haley says as her fingers hold on to Sam ear tighter.

"Okay, I will just please let me go. I'm sorry," Sam says as she sits up on the couch.

Haley let's go of Sam's ear and waits. Sam rubs her ear as she gets up from the couch and starts picking up her mess. Haley smiles and walks into the kitchen with a smile on her face. Brooke places her colored pencil on the counter and faces the love of her life.

"You handled that well," Brooke says as Haley places herself on Brooke's lap. "It proves that you can be a great mother."

Haley smiles and rests her head on Brooke's shoulder while Brooke rubs Haley's belly.

"They are very active today," Brooke says with a smile as she feels a few kicks.

"I know. I think it's the sound of your voice that gets them really going."

Brooke places a kiss to Haley's head while watching her daughter clean the living room.

The quiet moments were what Brooke enjoyed the most with her family and she knew that when the twins arrived that the quiet will disappear.

When the doorbell rang, Brooke knew that her quiet had disappeared all too quickly.

Time to face the soon to be in-laws.


	43. Future InLaws

**A/N: So, Haley's parents are in this chapter and I wasn't sure if I really liked this chapter or not so you can all be the judge of that. Enjoy!**

**Also an update for An Then They Were will be up next week. I'm still trying to figure out how to write the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: Future In-Laws**

"Is somebody going to get that?" Sam asks from her spot on the floor. Sam looks up at her mother and Haley who were frozen in their spots. Sam rolls her eyes and stands up. "I guess I'll answer the door."

Sam opens the front door and smiles at the two people behind it. Sam did a once over and noticed that Haley's parents weren't too old and they weren't too young either. They were somewhere in between. Sam couldn't tell if they were angry or what exactly they were feeling.

"Why don't you two come in? My name is Sam by the way and I'm Brooke's daughter."

Lydia James smiles at the young girl in front of her.

"I can tell, come on Jimmy."

Jimmy nodded his head at Sam and gave her a small smile as he followed his wife into the house.

Brooke and Haley had not moved from their spot, but when Lydia came into few both Brooke and Haley looked at her nervously. Lydia was always the tough one. Jimmy was just a sweet kind man.

"Hi mom," Haley says as her hands come to her stomach self consciously.

Lydia looked from Brooke to her daughter and down to her daughter's stomach. She gives Haley a smile and opens her arms.

"Are you going to give me a hug?"

Haley smiles and falls into Lydia's arms while Jimmy raises an eyebrow at Brooke and opens his arms as well. Brooke blushes and she falls into Jimmy's arms. Sam just stands in the living room looking uncomfortable.

"You don't know how happy I am that you are marrying my daughter. I know I've said it before, but I really mean it."

Brooke pulls away from Jimmy with a smile.

"I'm glad."

Haley pulls away from her mother and Lydia's hands go to Haley's stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"Six months and they're twins."

Lydia's eyes light up in surprise as she turns to her husband.

"Jimmy, we're having two grandbabies."

Sam purses her lips and slowly makes her way out onto the deck. This was a family thing and she wasn't family not with Haley's family.

Jimmy had noticed Sam walk outside, but doesn't say anything. He turns to his wife and smiles.

"Our first grandchildren, I'm excited about it."

"Let's all sit down," Brooke announces.

Haley and Lydia make their way out into the living room, but Jimmy catches Brooke looking around.

"She's outside," Jimmy announces.

Brooke looks at Jimmy with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't think she feels comfortable about being around us."

"I can understand why. She doesn't really have grandparents. My parents are completely not in my life and Rachel's parents won't admit she exists. Nathans parents are beyond crazy."

Jimmy gives a sigh and nods his head in understanding.

"These babies are going to have us as grandparents when she doesn't have any."

Brooke nods her head.

Jimmy chuckles.

"That's where she's wrong. Go join the girls and I'll go talk to Sam."

"Thank you Jimmy."

"Thank you for getting back together with my daughter."

**-Back to Me-**

Sam stepped out onto the deck and took a seat on a lawn chair as she gazed at the water. There was a slight breeze. She had debated going to her girlfriend's house while her mom and Haley got reunited with Haley's parents, but she knew if she left she would get in trouble and she didn't want that to happen.

Sam turned her head when she heard the door open and she smiled slightly when Jimmy stepped through the door.

"I noticed you came out here. Are you trying to make a great escape?"

Sam chuckles and shakes her head.

"No, it's a little crowded in there."

Jimmy takes a seat next to Sam and lies back in the chair.

"Before Haley was born my parents died," Sam turns to face Jimmy. "Lydia was pregnant with Haley at the time, in fact she was six months pregnant and my parents died. Lydia's parents had died years before that, but anyway, Haley grew up not having grandparents and I know your situation is a little bit different, but I want you to know that you are part of the James family. You may not be Haley's biologically, but it doesn't matter with us because Lydia and I see you as our granddaughter."

Sam looks away trying to hide her tears. If this was what it was like to have grandparents then she could really get used to it.

"Thank you," Sam whispers.

"Not a problem Sam."

**-Back to Me-**

"Do you know what you are having?" Lydia asks with a small smile.

Haley turns to Brooke and Brooke nods her head.

"A boy and a girl and before you ask we do have names picked out. We just haven't really told anybody. I mean we had given Sam our suggestions and she liked them mostly, but there has been no final decision."

"Did you two come up with a final decision?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"Yes, we did actually and we will let you know as soon as Jimmy and Samantha come back inside."

"She's a lot like you Brooke," Brooke smiles at the comment. "Can I ask where her other mother is?"

"Rachel is actually on her honeymoon right now."

"With Erika," Haley throws in.

"Your ex?" Lydia asks.

Haley nods her head.

"They fell for each other."

"And I'm happy for Rachel. We were married for ten years and had a wonderful daughter together, but our time ended and now we are with our soul mates."

Haley rests her head on Brooke's shoulders just as Sam and Jimmy walk into the house.

"Oh they're here. Jimmy, Sam come sit down so I can find out the babies names."

Sam takes a seat next to her mother while Jimmy takes a seat next to his wife.

"Baby names, what are they?" Lydia asks excitedly.

"They will have the last name Davis because Haley informed me that she is going to change her last name, but our son's first name will be James, we'll call him Jamie. His middle name is after Nathan's Uncle Cooper."

"James Cooper Davis," Jimmy says trying it out. "It's a strong name."

Brooke turns to Sam and sees her nod her head. Brooke turns to her fiancé indicating that she wanted Haley to tell her mother the name of their daughter.

"We settled on Madison for a girl and we fought for the middle name, but it was decided that her middle name be Lydia, Madison Lydia Davis."

Lydia gets tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want to cry. You made me cry."

"I'm sorry," Haley apologizes with a laugh. "That wasn't my intention."

Jimmy wraps his arms around his wife pleased with his grandkids name.

"Samantha, James and Madison, they fit together," Jimmy says with a bright smile. "My grandkids."

Sam smiles the biggest smile that Brooke had ever seen. She silently thanked Jimmy.

"I love it," Lydia states. "I love all my grandkids all ready."


	44. New Feelings

**A/N: College started for me today so my updates for my stories won't always be updated on the scheduled time. I'm going to try and update one story a day and hopefully then people will be happy. Today I will be updating this story and next week I'll update And Then They Do. (I hope everyone understands what I mean). I have four classes this semester and I'm getting homework in all of them so my time is limited.**

**I don't want any of you to think that I have given up on my stories.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: New Feelings**

Sam looked down at her report card for the year and sighed. It wasn't very good, but it wasn't bad either. She knew her parents were going to be upset and add to the fact that she now had Erika and Haley to yell at her as well was just icing on the cake.

Sam places her report card in her backpack and waits for Jenna in the quad. It was the last day of school and instead of being excited about it Sam was dreading it.

Erika and Rachel were in wedded bliss while Haley's due date was coming fast. Haley was due in a month and a half and she still had not finished the nursery.

Sam groaned when she felt hands kneading the knots out of her shoulders.

"You're really tense and you seem in thought. What's going on Sam?"

Jenna stopped her massage and took a seat next to her girlfriend. Things were strained with them and she didn't understand it.

"Too many changes in my life I guess. I just worry that I won't ever get used to them."

"I've noticed," Jenna says solemnly. "I've also noticed changes in us," she adds.

Sam nods her head.

"I know I haven't been the best girlfriend and I'm sorry. I've never really had a relationship before so I'm not exactly sure how it goes. I'm sorry about that."

"Sam, are you breaking up with me?" Jenna asks slowly worried that was what Sam was doing.

Sam grabs onto Jenna's hand and kisses it.

"The opposite actually," Sam turns her body so she could look at her girlfriend. "I've been avoiding you because my feelings for you have changed. You're my best friend and you're my girlfriend, but most of all, you are the girl that I love."

Jenna grins and leans down to place her lips on top of Sam's.

**-Back to Me-**

Erika walks into her wife's office with a smile on her face. Rachel was sitting at her desk peering at a manuscript.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with?"

At the sound of her wife's voice, Rachel marked her spot and closed the manuscript. She looked up and pushed her chair out so that Erika could sit in her lap. Erika happily did.

"I have no idea. Who did you talk to on the phone?"

Erika leans down and gives her wife a loving kiss. She pulls back with a smile.

"My sister called to inform me of her new relationship. Apparently it has been going on since our wedding."

Rachel furrows her eyebrows.

"Who did she meet at our wedding?"

"Nathan Scott," Erika whispers.

Rachel chuckles and shakes her head.

"I'm happy for them. Nathan always thought that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. That's why he agreed to be Brooke and I's sperm donor. He wanted to have the Scott gene continue. I mean there's Lucas, but he has Peyton to have a bunch of kids with."

Erika nods her head.

"I understand that, but if this works out between them, they're going to have kids together. My sister has always wanted to be a mom and she might have just found the guy to father her children."

"Then our family will just get a little bit closer considering Sam is Nathan's kid along with the twins that will be born soon so basically your step daughter is going to be your future niece or nephews' sister."

"Wow."

**-Back to Me-**

"I'm tired of being pregnant," Haley complains from her bedside. She was tired and cranky and she just wanted the twins to be born already so that she wasn't fat anymore.

"Just two more months, baby, that's all," Brooke says from their bathroom.

"I don't care. I want them out now!"

Brooke rolls her eyes as she wipes her makeup off of her face. She had worked for a few hours today, but now she just wanted to cuddle with her fiancé and spend some time with her daughter. Brooke steps out of the bathroom with a smile.

"Haley, we don't want those twins to come early. Sam hasn't finished the nursery and I'm still a little scared of being a mom to babies again so I could use the two months. Don't get overworked."

Brooke joins Haley on the bed and Haley rests her head on Brooke's shoulder and pouts.

"I'm sorry. I'm hormonal plus the babies are kicking up a storm."

"We can't have that," Brooke says before moving down on the bed. She lifts up Haley shirt and places a few light kisses on her stomach. "Madison and James, this is your mommy talking. I want you to stop kicking momma because she is being mean," Brooke says with a snicker. Haley lightly slaps Brooke's shoulder. "No I mean it. You are really giving your momma a hard time so please no more kicking. I promise you can play soccer when you are old enough, but until then no more kicks," Brooke finishes by kissing Haley on the stomach a few more times and then moving back up to her original spot on the bed.

Haley looks at her fiancé with tears in her eyes.

"That was so beautiful," Haley cries.

Brooke smiles and wraps her arms around Haley as she cried.

**-Back to Me-**

Sam couldn't stop smiling on her walk home. On one hand she was dreading showing her report card to her mom, but on the other hand she had told her girlfriend that she loved her and Jenna had said it back. No amount of yelling or disappointment was going to ruin Sam's happiness. She wouldn't let it.

When Sam stepped inside her home she was not prepared for what she had walked in on. On the couch was Brooke holding Haley in her arms and an angry looking Victoria Davis standing in front of them.

"Fuck my life," Sam mutters.

* * *

**Also, this story's original ending was going to be Sam's graduation from high school, but then I realized Sam is basically a freshman in this story and I don't want to have to continue to write this story until then because that's like three years in this timeline. That's a little too much and it's so long already.**

**So I was thinking about ending this story at the birth of Haley and Brooke's twins, but I was thinking about writing a new story set in this universe…basically it would probably be called Back to Me: Snapshots which will be updated weekly, but as one shots and with no specific timeline in mind. It would jump around a lot. We could see the twins as teenagers. We could see Sam with a family and so on and so forth. So ideas are welcome!**

**Does everyone like this idea?**


	45. Worst Possible News

**A/N: I'm sure many people are not going to like the ending of this chapter, but I made it this way for a reason…I've been coming up with ideas for my Back to Me: Snapshots and the only way some of them could work was if I ended it this way. Now I feel like this story is going to end within the next two chapters meaning within the next month or so this story will end and I will be picking up Back to Me: Snapshots so look out for that. I don't want to start it now because it could ruin the rest of this story so I'll let you know when I post it.**

**But Please send some ideas for Snapshots, it would help a lot.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: Worst Possible News**

A month later and Sam and Jenna's relationship had developed into something more than either girl had dreamed off. They were in love and their love had come to a high a few weeks ago when their making out turned into clothes coming off and sequentially losing their virginities to each other. They have even managed to keep that part of their relationship away from their parents which was a major plus.

Currently the girls were lying in Jenna's bed. Her fathers were on their date night and so Sam and Jenna decided to have a date night of their own. They had had dinner by the fire and then retreated up to Jenna's room to make love for the fourth time in their relationship.

Jenna traced small designs on Sam's bare stomach.

"I love you."

Sam grins and smiles down at her girl.

"It's a good thing that I love you too, isn't it?"

Jenna giggles and places a kiss on Sam's breast. Sam grabs Jenna's hand and interlocks their fingers.

"I'm really glad that I got to share this experience with you. And I am also really glad that our first time didn't happen at that party from hell because that would have sucked."

"I agree, I think our first time was good. It was better than I expected that was for sure."

"I don't want this to end," Sam admits. "I just want to hold you in my arms forever."

Jenna yawns and cuddles closer to Sam.

"I'll agree to that."

**-Back to Me-**

Brooke crossed another day off of the calendar in the kitchen with a smile. There was just one month left to go with Haley's pregnancy and Brooke was nervously excited about it. In her spare time she had been making baby clothes to save money and instead put the money she would have spent on clothes into a college fund. It wasn't too early to start that. She and Rachel had started a college fund for Sam when she was a baby.

Haley was sitting at the counter looking over their bills. Planning for two babies was a pain in the ass, but Haley knew the moment that she held her daughter and son in her arms that everything will change.

"How are the bills coming?" Brooke asks as she takes a seat next to her fiancé.

"We should be fine for awhile. There is nothing to worry about yet."

"That's good," Brooke says as she takes the bills away from Haley. "Then you can stop looking at them and pay attention to me."

Haley grins and faces Brooke.

"What can I do for you?"

"We need to think about what we are going to do when the twins get older. You are only on maternity for so long. I can have the twins at the store of course, but I don't want to have the store open for so long anymore. Twins is a lot of work."

Haley nods her head.

"I know that and I have been thinking that I shouldn't stay after school if my kids need help. I'm thinking early mornings and during my prep and lunch hours I would help them. After school I could come to the store, pick up the kids leaving you a few hours free."

Brooke grabs Haley's hands.

"I think that works out well and if for some reason that we have an emergency there is always Sam, Erika and Rachel that could help out."

"That's always a bonus," Haley says with a smile.

**-Back to Me-**

"Have you thought about kids recently?" Erika asks Rachel as she stirs the sauce for dinner.

Rachel looks up from the manuscript sitting on the table and looks at her wife.

"Um, no, why?"

Erika shrugs her shoulders and places the stirring spoon onto the plate near the stove.

"It's crossed my mind sometimes. I was just wondering about your thoughts on the subject."

Rachel closes the manuscript and crosses her arms over her chest.

"When I was with Brooke, we talked about having more kids and both of us wanted some, but the timing was never right. The next time the subject came up it was too late. We were already dealing with our problems and it just never seemed like the right time for us. You may ask why I am bringing up Brooke and that's only because she is about to have two kids with Haley whereas we have none and we're married. I love you Erika and the idea of having kids with you is amazing. But I do think it's too soon especially with Brooke and Haley having twins. I just don't think it's the right time for us is all."

Erika grins and walks over to her wife. She sits in her lap and cuddles close to her.

"I think it's too soon for us as well. I just wanted to know your thoughts. Have you given any thought to adoption?"

**-Back to Me-**

Sam walks into Brooke's house with a bag full of items. She digs out the key from her pocket and walks over to the nursery. Brooke and Haley were watching her from the kitchen.

"Hon, when are we going to see this nursery?" Brooke asks.

Sam stops what she is doing and looks at her mom.

"Soon. If I can get things done tonight then tomorrow you can see it. I promise."

Haley smiles.

"I can deal with that. Are you staying for dinner Samantha?"

"Yes I am," Sam says with a grin before opening the door into the nursery. She goes inside and closes it quickly.

Brooke chuckles and looks at Haley.

"I'm very interested in seeing how this nursery is going to turn out.

"I am too," Haley agrees.

**-Back to Me-**

Jenna ran downstairs after hearing her fathers call her name. They were sitting at the kitchen table with unreadable expressions on their face.

"What's going on dad, daddy?"

"Honey, we need you to sit down," Jenna's father Jeff tells her.

Jenna sits down at the end of the table scared. She had no idea what was going on. Her fathers had been acting strange all week.

"We have something to tell you, baby, and we know you aren't going to like it," Jason states solemnly. He hated hurting his little girl.

"Can you guys just tell me what is going on?"

Jeff looks at his husband before speaking.

"We're moving."

That wasn't what Jenna wanted to hear.


	46. Nursery Revealed

**A/N: One more chapter left after this. Sadly this story is coming to an end, but not the universe in which these characters are in. Eventually I will post chapters to Back to Me: Snap shots which will include glimpse into the lives of these characters whether it's right after this story or many years into the future. I won't post this until I start posting my other story.**

**With one story down that means I can start working on one of the stories that I had you all vote for. Might Have Been, ****Julian Baker first met Brooke almost 6 years ago. She was 17 and he was 20. It had been love at first sight, but like most summer romances they come to an inevitable end. He thought he'd never see her again, until a job put him in her hometown. When he saw her again he expected the spark between them to still exist. What he didn't expect to see was the small little girl holding onto her legs and calling her mommy. Couples: Brooke/Julian.**

**I know you guys are all excited for it and guess what. The little girl's name isn't going to be Sam, although I have thought about putting in her character in the story with a different background of course.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: Nursery Revealed**

"I don't understand," Sam says in a whisper. "Why are they doing this? Why are they doing this now?"

Jenna shrugs her shoulders and sits down on her girlfriend's bed.

"My dad got a better job. Better pay and all that jazz. I don't like it either. I love you and now I have to say goodbye. It's not fair."

Sam wraps her arms around her girlfriend and lays them on the bed. They were facing each other with heartbroken expressions on their face.

"Where are you going?"

"California," Jenna mutters.

Sam scoffs.

"That's the other side of the country."

"I know. I don't want to go, but I have no choice."

"We're going to see each other aren't we?" Jenna asks in desperation. Sam had been the only person she loved and she felt as though she had found her soul mate. "Promise me that we can still see each other."

"We'll try, but long distance is hard and we are only teenagers."

"You make it sound like we are breaking up," Jenna says with hurt etched in her voice.

When her parents told her that they were leaving, Jenna knew that her relationship might come to an end. She didn't want that to happen but she wasn't a dumb girl. She knew long distance relationships never worked out.

"I think we are," Sam sat up in bed and continued. "You know I love you. I gave you something that I have never given someone before. I gave you my heart and I gave you my virginity and that meant a lot to me. I want you to go to California with a clear head and no ties to me except for friendship."

Jenna sits up in bed with tears running down her face.

"But I love you."

Sam's heart broke for the girl sitting in front of her.

"I love you, too, but we have to be honest with ourselves. This long distance thing won't work out."

Jenna cries and nods her head.

"I-I-don't like it."

Sam gives Henna a teary smile as she wipes her own tears off of her face.

"I don't like it either, but if we are meant to be then we will find each other again. Just look at my mom and Haley."

Sam lies back down and Jenna is instantly cuddled into her side.

"Do you really believe that?"

"I have to believe that."

A week later and Jenna was on a plane to California.

**-Back to Me-**

**One Month Later**

Brooke, Haley, Rachel and Erika were all settled around Erika and Rachel's living room. Haley was due in a few weeks and Sam had wanted to spend some more time in the nursery before the babies came. Brooke and Haley had decided to have some time with their friends. Lately, their conversations had been centered on Sam, who was still moping after her now ex girlfriends move.

"How has she been doing?" Rachel asks Brooke and Haley. All of Sam's time had been spent at their house. Rachel missed her daughter.

"She spends all her time in that nursery. She won't let us help at all. All she had us do was pick colors and furniture and stuff, but other than that we haven't seen anything and she won't talk to us when dinner comes around," Brooke explains brokenly. "This isn't our Sam. She just looks so sad."

"We don't see much of her here either. She locks herself in her room. We see her maybe three times a day."

Rachel wraps an arm around her wife. Erika was new at being the motherly type, but she did have the worry down all right.

"It's her first heartbreak. I mean it's understandable for her to feel like this. Being teachers, Erika and I see this all the time. Couples breakup, the classroom dynamic can be disruptive, but on the other hand it's totally different when it's your daughter having that heart break."

It didn't matter that Sam wasn't hers biologically. Haley still saw Sam as her daughter.

"We have to let her wallow and hopefully soon she can get out of this funk and be the Sam we are missing right now."

Haley shifts uncomfortably in her seat. She knew she was close to giving birth. Call it a mother's intuition, but she just knew that pretty soon here she was going to have her babies. Brooke looks at her fiancé in concern.

"Are you okay? Is it the babies?"

Haley smiles and shakes her head.

"It's just getting closer."

Rachel and Erika smile at their seats. The love between Haley and Brooke was raw and real like the love that Rachel and Erika had for each other. But it adds a whole other perspective when you are expecting.

"Do you think Sam is almost done with the nursery?" Rachel asks. She wanted to see what her daughter had been up to the last few months. "From all of what I have been hearing, I'm excited to see what's to come from it."

"I don't know, but I'm getting impatient," Brooke frowns as she crosses her arms over her chest. She was never a patient person.

**-Back to Me-**

Shortly after their talk Sam had sent all the adults a text informing them that she was complete with the nursery and that she was headed back to Rachel's. They couldn't see it yet because some of the paint still needed to dry.

Sam walked in the door with her paint stained clothes and gave a slight wave to all of the adults in the room.

"Let me grab a shower real quick and then we can talk."

Sam runs up the stairs and into the shower.

"Something's different," Haley mentions. "She seemed happy. I thought she was all with the sad."

"It's possible that she's happy because she's finished with the nursery," Rachel says as she stands up from the couch and heads over to the window to open it up.

"I like it," Brooke mentions with a smile. "It's progress."

After her ten minute shower, Sam takes a seat on the floor facing the adults.

"I know that I haven't been the best to be around lately and I'm sorry. Jenna left and I love her and I miss her, but I actually managed to get a call from her today. She's really liking California and she's happy and that's all I wanted for her was for her to be happy. As I was finishing the nursery I realized that I was sick of being sad so from now one, no more sadness. Not like I have been anyway. I'm turning a new leaf starting right now. Besides, I want to show you all of what I have been working on these last few months."

**-Back to Me-**

Sam stands in front of the closed nursery door. Sam's back was facing the door and her front was facing Brooke and Haley who were standing in front of Rachel and Erika.

"I spent a lot of time on this, but I hope you like it."

Sam slowly opens the door and the adults step through. Gasps of surprise were filling the room. Sam smiled proudly. Her work was complete and everyone was happy from what she could tell.

The walls were painted a khaki color with pink and blue polka dots around the walls. The dots ranged from small, medium to large. All the furniture was painted white. The crib on the left side of the wall had the name Jamie painted by the wall in blue for James. The crib on the right had the name Maddie for Madison.

Brooke and Haley had to touch everything. There were small rugs on the hardwood floor. They were medium sized pink and blue rugs.

"Samantha, this is amazing," Haley gushes. "I love it. Thank you."

Sam smiles shyly.

"Well it's for my little brother and sister."

"My baby's talented," Rachel states with a proud smile. "You should go into something like this."

Sam shakes her head. That wasn't what she wanted to do in life, but it was always a fallback option. Haley walked over to her fiancé and stood in Brooke's arms.

"I'm so glad we let Sam do this. I never would have come up with something like this."

"I know," Haley gushes. "This is so incredible and Sam is so-," Haley freezes and looks into her fiancé's eyes with her own eyes going wide. Both Haley and Brooke look down at the floor and Brooke turns white.

"I'm having my babies!" Haley screams.

Everyone in the room looked at Brooke and Haley in alarm until the Haley's words rendered in their brain. Then all hell broke loose.


	47. Back to Me

**A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. We have had a long run. It's the longest finished story that I have had so far and I'm surprised it actually lasted this long. I'm grateful for all of your reviews and I hope that I have done this last chapter justice.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Back to Me**

To say things were hectic would be an understatement. When Haley's water broke, everyone was in a rush to get her into a car and to the hospital.

It didn't take long for them to reach Tree Hill hospital. Brooke was a mess, Rachel and Erika were excited and Sam was shaky but there was a small amount of excitement.

Haley was wheeled into a room and Brooke followed her. Rachel, Sam and Erika sat in the waiting room.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" Rachel questions her daughter. "You are going to get a brother and a sister."

Sam nods her head.

"I just wish Jenna was here," Sam says solemnly as she gets up from her chair and walks away.

"I guess she isn't as okay as we thought."

Rachel looks at her wife and nods her head.

"Sam's a good actress. I forgot about that. I just hope she can move on from this heartbreak. I hate that I can't do anything."

"We just have to be here for her."

"I know that Erika," Rachel says as she leans her head on her wife's shoulders. "I just worry about her. I'm worried she won't talk about it and I'm worried because with the babies being born she won't talk about her problems. She would see them as insignificant."

"I feel out of place," Erika admits as she turns her ace towards her wife. "You and Sam have this connection obviously because you are her other, but I'm just her teacher. I'm not anything to her."

Rachel turns her body so that she is facing her wife instead of cuddling her.

"Baby, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"For awhile, but its okay because she's your daughter not mine."

Rachel starts laughing and her wife frowns.

"This isn't funny," Rachel continues to laugh. "This is no laughing matter," Rachel laughs harder. "Rachel!" Erika yells in outrage. "I'm going to divorce you."

Rachel stops laughing and frowns.

"Don't joke about that," Rachel warns.

Erika raises an eyebrow and grins.

"Who said I was joking."

Rachel shakes her head.

"Jokes aside, you haven't seen Sam's final essay from Haley's class have you?"

Erika shakes her head.

"Her essay will answer your questions and ease your doubts. You mean a lot to Sam and she may not show it and may not say it, but you do. I'll give you the essay when we get home. However long that will take."

"How do you think Brooke and Haley are right now?"

Rachel just grins.

**-Back to Me-**

"How is Haley doing this afternoon?"

Haley looks at the doctor with a tired look.

"I'm exhausted and I haven't even given birth yet."

The doctor chuckles and brings his attention to Brooke who was sitting in the chair next to Haley.

"She's doing great. Her contractions are about every ten minutes. Is that okay? Nothing's wrong right?"

The Doctor smiles and eases Brooke's fears.

"That's perfectly natural. I'll come back in a half hour to see how you are doing."

"Thank you doctor," Brooke says with a smile.

Brooke turns her attention to Haley who was smiling softly at her.

"I hope the twins will come soon. I hurt everywhere."

"I remember the pain, but at the end the pain was worth it when I got to hold my daughter in my arms. It's all worth it Hales. It will be worth it."

Haley moves her hands to her stomach and rubs it softly.

"I hope you are right. I'm excited though."

Brooke places her hand on her fiancés stomach.

"I am too."

**-Back to Me-**

Sam found her way to the chapel. It was empty and she liked that idea because it meant that nobody in the hospital needed guidance from the man above. Sam took a seat in the front pew and decided to lay down on it. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts roam her mind.

When Jenna left Sam had been a wreck. She had cried for days and wouldn't talk to anybody about it. She still doesn't.

She loved her family, all four of her mothers and soon to be brother and sister. But she didn't know where she fit anymore. Growing up it was easier. She was the daughter of Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina. Now, with her parents divorced and in new relationships and with Brooke having two more children, she just didn't know who she was.

When she was with Jenna it was easier to know who she was. She was Samantha Davis, the girl in love with her best friend.

She didn't know what she was by herself.

**-Back to Me-**

An hour later and Haley was ready to start pushing. She had progressed quickly and Brooke was more nervous than ever.

"Okay, Haley, when I say I need you to push okay?"

Haley groans in pain. Brooke grasps Haley's hand.

"It's okay baby, you can do it."

The Doctor looks up from behind the draping.

"Alright Haley, I need you to push."

"Ahhhh!"

**-Back to Me-**

Sam walks back into the waiting room exhausted. She was tired and sad, but she wasn't going to complain. Rachel and Erika look up when Sam takes a seat.

"Your mom and Haley are in the delivery room. Haley's ready to have the babies."

Sam smiles slightly.

"That's great mom," Sam says with a yawn.

Rachel wraps an arm around her daughter and let Sam rest her head against her. Sam closes her eyes.

**-Back to Me-**

"I can't do this anymore," Haley cries already exhausted.

Brooke looks at Haley in sympathy.

"I know you are honey, but if you push then we get to see our kids. You can do this baby," Brooke says before dropping a kiss on Haley's forehead.

"One big push, Haley."

"Ahhh!"

The sounds of a baby's cry broke through the room. Brooke looked over and tears fell down her face.

"We have a boy."

"James," Haley says out of breath.

"Mom, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Brooke nods her head and cuts the cord. She moves back up next to her fiancé.

"We'll have the nurses check your son out and then we will see about getting this other baby out of you."

Brooke makes her way over to Haley's side.

"How does he look?" Haley asks tiredly.

"He's beautiful. He's a little messy, but they're going to clean him up and soon he will be in our arms."

Haley looks at Brooke with a pained expression. She reaches for Brooke's hand and grips tight.

"It hurts."

The doctor turns his attention away from the baby boy.

"Okay, Haley, it looks like baby number two is ready to come out. When I say push I want you to push okay?"

Haley whimpers and nods her head. Brooke places a kiss on Haley's forehead for comfort.

"Alright Haley, push!"

"Ahhh!" Haley lets out a heavy breath. "I can't do it anymore," Haley says as she closes her eyes. She opens them again and looks at her fiancé. "I can't do it. I can't do it."

"Haley, one more push and your daughter will be here."

Brooke turns away from the doctor and looks at her fiancé.

"Baby, I know it hurts. I know you are in a serious amount of pain, but just one more push and you will never have to go through this kind of pain again."

"You promise," Haley groans.

"I promise. The next one is all me, if there is a next one."

Haley squeezes Brooke's hand.

"Okay, I'm ready."

The doctor smiles.

"One more push. One big push and that's all we need."

Haley groans and soon the room was filled with a baby's cry. Brooke's tears start up again when she sees her daughter.

"Are you going to cut the umbilical cord again, mom," the doctor asks.

"Try and stop me," Brooke says with a grin.

Brooke cuts the cord and looks at her fiancé who has a lazy smile on her face.

**-Back to Me-**

"They are perfect," Sam says with a grin as she watches her brother and sister in the arms of their parents. Haley and Brooke were both sitting in the hospital bed. Brooke had baby James in her hands and Haley had baby Madison.

After meeting the babies, Rachel and Erika had decided to head home to give the family their peace. Sam wanted to stay with Brooke and Haley.

"They are kind of perfect aren't they?" Brooke whispers as she watches her son close his eyes.

"I agree," Haley whispers with a smile. Baby Madison was falling asleep as well.

Brooke looks at Haley and kisses her softly.

"I'm glad we found each other again."

Haley grins.

"You came back to me."

Sam sat in her chair with a peaceful smile on her face. She knew she would find herself again, someday she would, but for now she was perfectly fine being the older sister to James Cooper and Madison Lydia Davis.

* * *

**A/N: I'll post an author's note when I have the first chapter to Back to Me: Snapshots up. It won't be for awhile. I want to have a ton of ideas for snapshots before I start posting. Fair warning though the snapshots will be out of order, but I'll do my best to explain some things. Sometimes they might be in order, but sometimes they won't. Suggestions are welcomed. I'll try to have a time set for each chapter. This last chapter was set in 2011 just for time sake.**

**Send some ideas that you would like to see.**


End file.
